Naruto Uchiha
by Draconsteel
Summary: Summary : Naruto Uchiha adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN. (BadSummary). Warning : Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, Ooc, EMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Satu**__** :**_

╬ ~Prologue

_**.**_

_Summary : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto Senju, seorang anak yang diberi kekuatan oleh para Dewa Elemen memiliki tugas untuk mencari sebuah perdamaian tetapi harus melewati beberapa rintangan yang sulit bahkan sangat sulit untuk dilaluinya. Dan memiliki tujuan mencari kakaknya, Uchiha Madara._

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak berambut hitam panjang hingga kepunggung sedang berjalan-jalan dipinggiran kota Hi no Kuni yang sangat luas. Desa Konohagakure no Sato adalah salah satu desa terkuat karena didesa itu berisi dua dari tiga pengguna doujutsu terkenal, yaitu Sharingan dan Byakugan.

Serta yang menjadikan desa itu kuat adalah berkumpulnya para kekkai genkai disana dan juga para shinobi-shinobi hebat dan terlatih ada disana. Tepatnya saat ini, Uchiha Naruto. Adik dari Uchiha Madara yang telah dikabarkan mati akibat tusukan Tobirama Senju saat itu.

Entah sudah berumur berapa tahun kah Naruto ketika ia hidup pada era Hashirama Senju, mungkin ia sudah sangat tua sekali tetapi karena darah Uzumaki dan Senju pada tubuhnya. Ia memiliki Ayah yang bernama Tajima Uchiha dan ibu bernama Uzumaki Samai Senju (OC).

Pada saat ia ditusuk oleh Tobirama Senju karena ia tidak mengetahui bahwa salah satu kunai milik Tobirama telah dipasangi Fuin Hiraishin, yah dan ketika kunai tersebut melewatinya dan pada saat itu juga Tobirama menghilang dan muncul dikunai tersebut lalu menusuknya dengan pedang.

Ketika kakaknya, Uchiha Madara melesat kearahnya, sebuah bayangan hitam membawanya dan menghilang tanpa jejak disana, dan juga Madara sangat marah akan kejadian itu, bagaimanapun Uchiha Madara sangat menyayangi adiknya yang satu ini karena hanya adiknya yang ia punya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Berbicara tentang Uchiha Madara, ia tidak memiliki chakra Uzumaki melainkan hanya regenerasi seorang Senju berbeda dengan Naruto yang memiliki keduanya. Ketika kejadian antara Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara yaitu perang besar yang terjadi di Lembah kematian / Lembah Akhir.

Hashirama meyakini Madara telah meninggal karena telah menusuknya dari belakang dengan pedang. Dalam pertempuran mereka, madara menggunakan kyuubi untuk melawan Hashirama. Akibat serangan kyuubi pada tebing lembah sehingga terbentuk air terjun kemudian disebut sebagai Lembah Akhir / Lembah Kematian.

Untuk mengenang pertempuran mereka, dibuatlah dua patung raksasa disisi berlawanan dari air terjun, patung Madara berada di Tanah desa lindungan bunyi yang menghadap ke Konoha sementara patung Hashirama berada di Tanah negara Api yang menghadap ke Otogakure.

Kedua patung tersebut terlihat dalam posisi membentuk sebuah segel tangan sebagai konfrontasi dari perdebatan Shinobi Tradisional (Tairitsu no In) yang merupakan persiapan sebelum bertarung.

Dan Tradisi tersebut masih berjalan di setiap akademy ninja sebelum melakukan duel antar genin maupun Chunnin.

Disinilah Naruto, disebuah tempat makan yang lumayan tradisional yaitu Restaurant Akimichi, ia tampak lapar hingga telah menghabiskan dua mangkuk berisi Sushi.

Setelah menghabisi dua mangkuk tersebut, tak lupa Naruto membayarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Restaurant Akimichi dengan puas karena perutnya sudah sangat kenyang.

Dengan wajah yang tampan, Naruto selalu dipandangi oleh para Kunoichi maupun warga sekitar, tetapi ia hanya menghiraukannya dan menganggapnya sebagai angin berlalu. Setelah ia sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, pandangannya terhenti dan menatap kearah papan tulisan diatas sana.

"Kantor Hokage"

Naruto memasuki kantor tersebut yang memiliki jalan memutar untuk mencapai keatas. Kesal juga memang jika kalian ingin menemui sang Hokage harus berputar-putar seperti ini, pastinya sangat menjengkelkan. Tetapi mengingat harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha, ia harus menyembunyikan tatapan kesal tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

Naruto yang telah diberikan balasan dari dalam mulai membuka pintunya dan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok kakek tua dengan cerutu dimulutnya.

Berjalan dengan langkah sopan, ia menunduk hormat pada sang hokage ketiga, Sandaime Hokage. Melihat sosok pemuda dihadapannya sangat sopan, Sandaime memberikan senyuman tuanya.

"Ada apa, anak muda?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang Hokage tersenyum kearahnya, dengan reflek Naruto juga memberikan senyumannya karena sampai saat ini tidak ada yang memberikan senyuman kepadanya kecuali para dewa elemen apalagi **Kaijin** **(Fire God)** yang selalu tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Ano Hokage-sama. Saya mau mendaftar ke Akademy"

Sandaime yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya, ia sangat senang memiliki seorang genin yang sopan dan mungkin kuat karena ia merasakan chakra Naruto yang melimpah.

"Siapa nama orang tuamu?"

Wajah Naruto menunduk sedih, ia tak ingin mengingat kembali kejadian dimana orang tuanya meninggal akibat pertarungan antara Senju. Apalagi Kaa-chan nya, yang mati dengan tragis yaitu tertusuk oleh tiga buah pedang tepat dikepala, perut dan kakinya, dan kematian itu tepat dihadapannya sebelum ia dibawa oleh sosok bayangan hitam.

Sosok bayangan hitam itu adalah **Fuujin (Wind God)** yang memiliki Sunshin no Jutsu kecepatan merivali Hiraishin milik **Raijin (Lightning God) **jika sudah mencapai Sunshin no Jutsu lv 3 atau level Akhir. Ia pada saat itu tidak mengetahui siapakah sosok berjubah itu. tetapi ketika sosok itu membuka jubahnya menampakkan laki-laki tampan dengan rambut putih serta jubah yang bertuliskan Kanji **(Fuujin)**. Naruto sempat melebarkan matanya tetapi karena tusukan dari Tobirama ia kembali pingsan akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Grep!

Sandaime memeluk atau bisa disebut merengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan erat untuk meredam kesedihan Naruto. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa anak muda dihadapannya tidak memiliki orang tua lagi.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha Naruto"

Mata Sandaime melebar mendengar dari mulut anak muda ini yang ternyata adalah seorang Uchiha. Berarti saat ini Konoha memiliki dua orang Uchiha selain Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apakah kamu yang selamat dari pembantaian waktu itu?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang hokage. Ia baru saja pergi dari dunia atas meninggalkan para dewa elemen karena telah berguru kepada mereka dan langsung berjalan dari Sunagakure lalu kekonoha tetapi sudah ditanya apakah ia telah dibantai.

"Sepertinya kamu bukan orang sini" Naruto mengangguk dan itu sudah cukup untuk membalas pertanyaan Sandaime.

"Baiklah, kamu akan masuk keakademy lusa. Dan ini hadiah untukmu sebuah apartement dan beberapa uang disana. Aku akan menyuruh ANBU untuk mengantarmu"

Lagi-lagi Naruto melebarkan matanya, ia menjadi orang baru tetapi sudah diberikan apartement dan sejumlah uang disana. Sangat berterima kasih kepada Sandaime dan langsung diantar oleh salah satu ANBU berkode INU. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Konoha disegani karena kebaikannya apakah karena ia sering memberikan hal seperti kebutuhan yang layak.

Setelah 5 menit, mereka berdua telah sampai disebuah apartement yang sederhana dan itupun sudah cukup bagi Naruto sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

"Terima kasih, Hatake-san"

Mata ANBU itu membelalak ketika Naruto mengetahui namanya tepatnya nama clannya yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh para penduduk maupun ninja. Naruto yang melihat ANBU itu terdiam hanya memberikan senyumannya.

"Entah mengapa aku pernah merasakan chakra yang sama saat aku berada di Suna 3 tahun yang lalu. Hmm seperti chakra siapa yah.. Hmm.. Oh ya Sakumo Hatake kalau tidak salah"

Mata ANBU itu kembali terkejut yang ternyata Naruto mengetahui nama ayahnya. Sedikit menitikkan air mata ketika ia kembali mengingat kematian ayahnya karena dicap sebagai pengkhianat akibat lebih menolong teman dari pada misinya.

"Ma-maaf a-aku ha-harus pergi"

ANBU tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap, Naruto sempat merasakan hawa kesedihan ketika ia menyebutkan nama Sakumo Hatake dihadapan ANBU Inu, lagi-lagi ia harus berfikir sebelum berkata. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa disalahkan, karena ia tidak tahu apa hubungan Sakumo Hatake dengan Anbu INU tersebut.

Menghiraukan pemikiran itu, ia mulai memasuki apartementnya dan mengambil beberapa tomat yang entah sudah ada didalam apartement tersebut. Mengambil tomat lalu pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli beberapa baju untuk dipakai saat ia ke akademy nanti.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit ia telah menemukan sebuah toko baju yang menjual beberapa pakaian dan persenjataan yang menurutnya murah, uangnya saat ini masih banyak sekali. Salahkan Sandaime yang memberikannya 300 ribu Ryo.

Cklek!

Memasuki toko tersebut dan mulai memilih beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya menarik. Mengambil tiga helai pakaian khas Uchiha serta sebuah jubah dengan aksen api hitam dibawahnya serta celana pendek berwarna biru dongker dan hitam. Tak lupa ia membeli beberapa kunai, yang ia utamakan adalah Kunai Cabang Tiga yang digunakan oleh Yondaime.

"Jadi berapakah semuanya, bibi"

Wanita penjual itu tersenyum melihat kesopanan Naruto ketika menyapanya. Dalam pikirannya ia akan memberikan diskon pada anak yang sopan karena jarang sekali ada yang seperti ini di Konoha yang kebanyakan adalah sifat Arogan. Ketika melihat pakaian yang ia beli adalah pakaian Uchiha, senyumnya semakin lebar.

Seorang Uchiha yang biasanya arogan tetapi anak muda ini berbeda, sungguh Kami-sama telah mengirimkan orang yang sopan di konoha. Semoga saja ia dapat merubah para penduduk konoha maupun shinobi yang arogan.

"Semuanya 100 ribu ryo"

Naruto memberikan uang pas kepada sang bibi dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan tak lupa ia pamit kepadanya. Wanita itu memberikan Respect kepada Naruto yang sangat lebih.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dalam kegelapan malam, ia pergi mencari sebuah bunga untuk apartementnya yang tidak asri sama sekali karena tidak ada tanaman sama sekali.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika mendapati sebuah toko bertuliskan "Yamanaka" yang menjual bunga-bunga serta beberapa tanaman. Merasa toko itu ingin tutup Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan High Jounin ia sudah sampai didalam toko tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh sang pemilik toko.

"Bibi, ini harganya berapa"

Wanita itu terkejut ketika ada seorang pemuda yang berada didalam tokonya. Naruto memberikan uang 20 ribu ryo kepada bibi tersebut untuk harga 4 buah bunga yaitu Lili, Lavender, Tulip dan Sakura.

Lalu Naruto berlari keluar toko tersebut dan kembali keapartementnya melihat cuaca sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu saja.

Ketika ia sudah sampai diapartementnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia menaruh bunga-bunga itu tepat diruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur. Menghirup bunga itu hingga menyiratkan aroma yang begitu wangi ia tersenyum puas lalu masuk kekamarnya dan beranjak tidur.

_2 Hari Kemudian_

Disinilah Naruto, diapartementnya sedang memakai sepatu ninjanya dan jubah dengan aksen api hitam dan Kanji bertuliskan Savior. Mungkin ia akan ditertawai karena ia menggunakan jubah seorang pembawa perdamaian. Tetapi jangan salah, diluar sana masih banyak para penjahat yang berkeliaran.

Sebelum ia berangkat, ia membuka bajunya menampakkan sebuah pasir besi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum puas ketika ia datang ke Sunagakure dan mengambil inti chakra dari sang Kazekage ketiga (Maaf kalau salah) yang harus bersusah payah berebut dengan Akasuna no Sasori. Jadi mereka membagi Inti Chakra tersebut menjadi dua.

Jadi saat ini ia juga bisa menggunakan elemen pasir yang biasa digunakan oleh ninja Sunagakure. Setelah mengecek pasirnya yang masih menyelimuti dirinya bagaikan armor dia menutup kembali bajunya dan pergi ke Akademy dengan berlari tentunya.

Setelah sampai di Akademy, ia sudah disambut oleh seorang Jounin dengan luka sayatan dihidungnya, dialah Iruka Umino. Yang menurutnya akan menjadi Jounin pembimbingnya di Akademy untuk 6 tahun kedepan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Naruto-san"

Iruka memasuki kelas tersebut yang sangat ricuh dan ramai. Dengan sekali gebrakan meja, kelas tersebut menjadi sunyi hingga suara jangkrik terdengar disana.

"Baiklah, kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Naruto-san silahkan masuk"

SREK!

Pintu akademy terbuka menampakkan pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan mata onyx nya yang kelam melambangkan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto-san"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghadap kearah teman barunya.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Uchiha Naruto, kesukaanku tomat, ketidaksukaanku adalah penderitaan dan cita-citaku mencari Nii-san!"

Ucap Naruto dengan semangat pada bagian akhir yang merupakan tujuannya saat ini. Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk disebelah perempuan berambut pirang sedang menatapnya tajam. Naruto dapat merasakan tatap itu mengarah kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. "Mohon bantuannya selama 6 tahun kedepan"

"Kyaa.. Dia tampan!"

"Kyaaa Tampan Sekali!"

"Apakah Kamu sudah punya pacar"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia gerogi ketika para wanita meneriakinya sampai segitunya atau biasa disebut FansGirl.

"Hmm aku sampai saat ini belum punya pacar"

Itu adalah jawaban yang salah dan terbesar bagi Naruto, para wanita langsung berhambur kearahnya dan memeluk lengannya bahkan ada yang nekat memeluknya dari depan. Naruto yang agak risih pun mengaktifkan sharingannya yang sudah ketahap Eternal Mangekyou. (Bentuknya seperti Mangekyou madara sebagai pinggirnya dicampur Eternal milik Sasuke ditengahnya)

"**Kamui"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menembus tubuh mereka dan itu membuat Iruka terkejut. Ia menjadi mengingat insiden Kyuubi 10 tahun yang lalu ketika Yondaime Hokage melawan sosok bertopeng yang tubuhnya ketika diserang menembus. Naruto berjalan kesalah satu tempat duduk disana yang kosong tepatnya disebelah sosok berambut nanas yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hmm Shikamaru Nara" Ucap Naruto yang langsung membangunkan sosok nanas itu terbangun dan menatap kearah Naruto dari kaki hingga kepala serta mata onyx nya yang kelam.

"Siapa kau!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Uchiha Naruto" Shikamaru masih terus memandang sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja mengetahui namanya padahal ia belum pernah berbicara bahkan bertemu saja tidak pernah.

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba Inuzuka dan dia adalah akamaru" ucap laki-laki dengan tato segitiga miring dipipinya dan seekor anjing dikepalanya yang menggonggong kepadanya. "Itu tandanya ia senang kepadamu"

"Perkenalkan (krauk) aku (krauk) Akimichi Chouji (Krauk) yang disana (Krauk) namanya Aburame Shino (Krauk)" ucap laki-laki gendut sambil memakan makanannya sekaligus menunjuk pria yang sedang memainkan seekor serangga.

"Baiklah anak-anak perkenalannya nanti saja"

Iruka kembali menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat seisi ruangan terdiam, ia menghela nafas karena memiliki murid-murid yang berisik apalagi seorang FansGirl. Ia sangat benci sama yang namanya FansGirl yang akan menyerahkan dirinya untuk orang yang disukainya, hidup bagaikan pelacur yang sangat mudah untuk diperdaya karena kelebihan seseorang.

.

Setelah jam di Akademy telah selesai, para murid kembali kerumahnya ada yang dijemput maupun pulang bersama, tidak untuk Naruto. Ia sangat kesepian hari ini, tidak seperti hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama dengan Nii-san nya yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Naruto-kun, boleh pulang bareng?" ucap sosok berambut pirang dengan tiga kumis kucing dipipinya menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama.

Saat dijalan, banyak yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan jijik, sinis bahkan ada yang melempar bongkahan batu lumayan besar kearah gadis pirang disebelahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu menangkapnya dan meletakkannya ketanah.

"Lain kali, tidak boleh melempar seseorang dengan batu" Naruto memberikan senyumannya kepada warga yang melempar batu tersebut, waga itu terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto karena kata-katanya juga benar. Karena mengingat disebelahnya adalah bocah Kyuubi ia memiliki alasan.

"Disebelahmu adalah bocah Kyu-" ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga mengarah kepadanya, merasa tidak bisa menghindar ia hanya menutup matanya karena ajak akan mendekat.

"Bukalah matamu, paman. Aku takkan membunuh orang tanpa sebab" Naruto menaruh kembali kunainya kekantung saku dicelananya dan kembali berjalan kearah gadis berambut pirang yang terdiam ditempat. Wajahnya blushing ketika Naruto memberikan senyuman khas nya kepada gadis ini.

"Ayo jalan kembali, Naruko-chan" gadis ini masih terdiam ditempat, matanya menatap kearah paman tadi yang sempat ketakutan melihat Naruto. Merasakan ucapannya dihiraukan, Naruto menatap kearah Naruko tepat didepan wajahnya, hingga hembusan nafasnya menggelitik kulit wajah Naruko.

Blush!

Ketika ia tersadar bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya dekat sekali, muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya yang tadi sempat menghilang. Matanya terbelalak dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto, ia sangat malu saat ini. Ia ketahuan melamun entah apa yang sedang ia lamunkan.

"Le-lebih ba-baik ki-kita pu-pulang" ucap Naruko terbata, karena ia masih sangat malu atas kejadian tadi. Naruto yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Naruko yang terkejut disertai rona merah yang semakin terlihat.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun" Naruko melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia berbelok kesebuah gang tempat ia tinggal yang tidak jauh dari tempat apartementnya. Ia kembali berjalan keapartementnya yang ia kunci dan kuncinya ia taruh dibawah karpet karena memang tidak ada yang tahu disana tempatnya.

Ia tiduran diatas sofa sambil menatap langit-langit rumahnya dan meminta harapan pada kami-sama yang sama dengan tujuannya saat ini. "Semoga aku cepat bertemu denganmu, Nii-san"

Dan kata terakhir itu, Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya karena kelelahan akibat melakukan hal seharian diakademy tersebut, yah yang pastinya terlalu banyak berfikir tentang apa yang dijelaskan oleh Iruka tentang penggunaan elemen didunia shinobi beserta kekkai genkai beberapa gabungan dari dua elemen.

"Draconsteel"

_6 Tahun Kemudian_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mata onyx sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang, mereka berdua berjalan diiringi dengan keceriaan. Para penduduk menjadi tidak berani melempari gadis ini dengan benda-benda tajam kalau ada pemuda ini disebelahnya.

Ketakutan mereka akan keluar jika mereka melihat pemuda ini mengeluarkan mata merahnya yang mengakibatkan keringat dingin mengucur dari kepalanya hingga kedagu.

Ketika ditengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut seperti bunga yang baru mekar, yaitu Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu sedang menangis didepan rumahnya entah karena apa pemuda ini mendatanginya dengan lembut.

"Nee kenapa kamu menangis, Sakura-chan"

Sakura yang mendengar suara itu dengan cepat mengusap matanya yang terlihat lembab. Ia malu karena ketahuan menangis oleh seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia sukai.

"A-aku ti-tidak be-berguna"

Pemuda ini mengelus surai merah mudanya yang begitu menenangkan karena bagaikan bunga yang baru saja mekar dari pohonnya. Begitu juga dengan pemuda ini merasakan kehalusan rambut itu semakin tersenyum kearahnya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha bangun dari duduknya.

"Ayolah, seorang Kunoichi tidak akan menangis. Bukankah hari ini ada pembagian tim?" Sakura mengangguk sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju akademy untuk melihat di Tim berapakah mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka telah sampai disana.

Banyak yang iri kepada gadis berambut pirang ini dan Sakura karena bisa berangkat bersama dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang hampir bahkan bisa disamakan seperti Uchiha Madara. Dengan rambut panjangnya hingga kepunggung hanya saja, sebelah matanya tidak tertutup oleh poni.

"Baiklah, saat ini adalah pembagian team dan ingat siapa saja tim kalian nanti"

_Skip_

"Tim 13 yaitu, Uchiha Naruto, Sakura Haruno dan Naruko Uzumaki dengan Jounin pembimbing Jiraiya" dan ucapan terakhir itu menandakan bahwa semua peserta telah memasuki tim masing-masing dan menunggu Jounin-nya. Sekitar 15 menit, muncul sosok berambut putih panjang dengan penutup dahi yang berkanji 'Oil'

"Baiklah, Tim 13 berkumpul diatas patung hokage" sosok tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan ketiga murid barunya yang sedang malas berjalan. Diperjalanan, Naruto bercerita dengan mereka sekaligus mengajari mereka berdua untuk mengaktifkan chakranya lalu mengalirkannya ketangan.

Sakura pun mencoba mengalirkan chakranya tepat ditangan sebelah kirinya lalu menghantamnya ketanah.

Bumm!

Terbentuk kawah lumayan besar tepat di area sasaran Sakura yang langsung terkagum dengan pukulannya. Tak sampai disitu, Naruko pun juga mencobanya dan hasilnya pun sama, mereka berdua menyeringai sangat mengerikan, Naruto yang melihatnya pun meneguk ludahnya.

'Sial, seharusnya tadi tidak usah aku ajarkan' batin Naruto menyesal karena melihat seringaian kedua gadis tersebut.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju patung hokage yang sudah ditunggu oleh seorang kakek tua berambut putih sepunggung sama seperti Naruto hanya saja yang membedakan warnanya.

Sosok kakek itu menatap kedatangan ketiga muridnya hanya tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum biasa melainkan senyum mesum yang ia berikan ketika menatap kedua gadis disebelah Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah datang, kita perkenalan dahulu dari kau pink"

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai perkenalannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, kesukaanku (Melirik Naruto), ketidaksukaanku Ino-pig dan cita-citaku menjadi Kunoichi terhebat" Jiraiya yang mendengar itu tersenyum melihat semangat muridnya.

"Kau Pirang"

Naruko mengangguk dan memulai perkenalan

"Namaku Naruko Uzumaki, kesukaanku (Melirik Naruto), ketidaksukaanku adalah penindasan dan cita-citaku menjadi Hokage wanita pertama"

Jiraiya kembali tersenyum melihat dua wanita yang menyukai satu laki-laki tetapi laki-laki itu bodoh untuk merasakannya. Menghela nafas berat dan mulai menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Uchiha, kesukaanku tomat, ketidaksukaanku adalah pengkhianatan dan penderitaan, lalu cita-citaku mencari Nii-san" mata Jiraiya memandang Naruto kosong, ia terdiam ketika mengingat sosok yang sama sepertinya bahkan persis, ketika otaknya mulai tersambung matanya terbelalak. Dia mirip dengan Uchiha Madara.

"Baiklah, perkenalannya selesai sampai disini, datanglah besok untuk melaksanakan ujian" wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi bingung ketika mendengar nama ujian.

"Bukankah saat diakademy kami sudah lulus, sensei?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ini adalah ujian untuk kalian pantas atau tidak menjadi muridku dan yang gagal akan dikembalikan keakademy" kedua gadis itu melotot mendengar ucapan Jiraiya yang terakhir.

"Dan kita tidak dibolehkan makan agar stamina kita lemah" ucap Naruto membelakangi mereka tepatnya duduk membelakangi mereka. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya ketika muridnya yang satu ini mengetahui rencananya.

"Kita akan melaksanakan Ujian Survival untuk mengetes sejauh mana kita akan bekerja sama. Dan desa konoha adalah desa yang memiliki kerja sama yang mematikan" lagi-lagi Jiraiya dibuat terkejut oleh muridnya ini. Tetapi wajar saja jika ia pintar karena seorang Uchiha tetapi ia mengetahui seluk beluk dari ujian ini.

"Seperti halnya dengan kelompok lain, saat ini Tim 7 sedang melakukan Survival test mendahului kita karena mengingat disana adalah orang-orang terbaik tetapi itu juga yang menjatuhkan mereka"

"Seperti Arashi yang terlalu Naiv dan juga Sasuke yang berambisi untuk menonjolkan kekuatan masing-masing tak seperti Yuri yang lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kau tahu? Aku lebih memilih tim ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang senang bekerja sama"

"Misi yang akan kita lewati akan semakin mudah karena kita saling membantu walaupun dipenuhi oleh Kunoichi itu tak masalah yang penting mereka bisa membantu menyerang maupun sebagai ninja medis"

Jiraiya hanya terdiam seribu bahasa ditambah dengan Naruko dan Sakura yang menganga karena penjelasan Naruto yang telah mengetahui apa saja yang akan dilalui untuk kedepannya.

"Kau luar biasa" Jiraiya mengucapkan sepatah kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini sedang bahagia, ia memiliki seorang murid yang lebih hebat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Walaupun tidak memiliki gelar Rookie of The Year tetapi ia menutupinya dengan kecerdasannya melebihi clan nara atau sama dengan clan nara.

"Jadi? Apakah kita akan tetap melaksanakan ujian esok, sensei?"

Jiraiya mengangguk, tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto menyeringai karena ia akan mencoba kekuatannya kepada senseinya. Jiraiya langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat sensei-nya sudah pergi ia Melompat untuk berdiri, Naruto berjalan dengan kedua wanita ini dan terus berjalan hingga langkah mereka terhenti melihat segerombol warga sedang berkumpul dihadapan sebuah rumah.

Deg!

Mata Sakura memandang kosong rumah tersebut, rumah itu adalah rumahnya. Dengan sangat cepat ia berlari menerobos kerumunan warga guna mencari kedua orang tuanya, ketika mendapati kedua orang tuanya telah tewas akibat ledakan Sakura menangis dengan keras hingga para penduduk yang mengetahui Sakura adalah anaknya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang harus kamu jalani"

Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura, mengelus pundaknya yang terasa bergetar karena kejadian ini pasti akan membuatnya sangat terpukul. Tetapi kejadian ini tidak ada apa-apanya ketika kedua orang tuanya dibunuh tepat dihadapannya dan itu pada saat ia berumur 5 tahun.

"Kamu boleh kok tinggal bersamaku" tawar Naruko yang sudah ada disampingnya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan apakah ucapannya itu benar. Naruko menatapnya dengan senyum dan mulai beranjak dari sana meninggalkan tempat kedua orang tuanya yang telah tewas.

Pada saat itu pun Sakura terus berjuang untuk menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat dan kuat untuk mencapai tujuannya seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kepada Sakura. Ia akan merubah semuanya, rambut panjangnya ia potong menjadi sebuah ikatan takdir yang akan ia rubah untuk selamanya.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan pada diri Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, seorang anak atau tepatnya Heiress dari clan Haruno telah memiliki semangat yang luar biasa dan cita-cita yang mengagumkan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah membantu kedua wanita itu mewujudkan impiannya sekaligus mencari tahu keberadaan Nii-san nya yang dikabarkan menghilang ketika ditusuk oleh Hashirama Senju.

Ia mengetahui hal itu dari **Suijin (Water God)** ketika menyuruh Poseidon untuk mengecek keadaan dibumi dan pada saat itulah Poseidon melihat tubuh Madara sedang ditusuk oleh Hashirama dari belakang. Saat Poseidon memberitahukan hal itu kepada Suijin yang sedang melatih Naruto. Ia sempat kaget dan ingin menolong Nii-san nya tetapi ditahan oleh Suijin dan menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan latihannya dahulu.

"Draconsteel"

_Keesokan Harinya_

Setelah kejadian tewasnya keluarga Haruno, Sakura harus menetap diapartement milik Naruko yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Karena mau tidak mau ia harus tinggal disana kalau tidak ia akan menjadi seorang gembel dan itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan baginya.

"Sebaiknya kita jemput Naruto-kun"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu mengucapkan pernyataan yang langsung disetujui oleh gadis pirang tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi ia langsung keapartement milik Naruto yang besarnya sama seperti milik Naruko.

Cklek!

Merasa pintunya tak dikunci, gadis pirang itu masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu dan tanpa rasa bersalah dia berjalan memasuki kamar milik Naruto dengan mudahnya. Kembali membuka pintu menampakkan Naruto yang masih terlelap diatas kasur kesayangannya.

Dengan sekali tarikan ditelinganya itu adalah cara yang mujarab dilakukan oleh Naruko yang langsung membangunkan sang empu dari mimpi nyenyaknya.

Naruto mendelik kearah Naruko tetapi dibalas tatapan tajam olehnya. Hah! Mau tak mau Naruto harus membuat tempat baru untuk tidur agar tidak diganggu oleh Naruko. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menahan tawanya yang menurutnya itu adalah hal yang lucu.

Naruto dengan malas berjalan kekamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

Bruk!

Naruto terhempas kedalam kamar mandi akibat tendangan dari Naruko tepat pada punggungnya yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus bersabar akan kelakuan gadis ini, tetapi sejenak ia menyeringai.

"Arrgghh!" Naruto meraung keras hingga membuat Naruko dan Sakura panik dan menghampiri Naruto kedalam kamar mandi. Ketika kedua gadis itu telah memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto langsung mengguyur mereka.

Tapi itu adalah kesalahan besar bagi Naruto, tatapan Naruko dan Sakura berubah menjadi tajam kearahnya, Naruto dengan susah payah mundur agar tidak diberikan sentuhan maut dari kedua gadis ini.

Bruk!

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial baginya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada tembok pembatas hingga Naruto tidak bisa kemana-mana yang ada difikirannya adalah 'Tolong aku Kami-sama' batin Naruto menjerit karena ia akan mendapatkan sentuhan cinta.

Tetapi Kami-sama masih melindunginya. Memegang sebuah kunai cabang tiga yang sengaja ia taruh disetiap tempat lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

Kedua gadis itu mendengus kesal karena mangsanya berhasil kabur.

-x-

Setelah mandi walau dengan susah payah menghindari kedua gadis itu, ia segera berangkat keatas patung hokage yang sudah ditunggu oleh Jiraiya disana. Jiraiya memandang kearah Sakura dengan lembut, ia sudah mengetahui kejadian yang dialami oleh Sakura kemarin.

Ketika ia melihat Sakura telah ceria seperti biasanya membuatnya senang, ini pasti ulah kedua temannya yang sangat loyal kepada Sakura yang sedang kesulitan. Ketika mereka sudah sampai tepat didepan Jiraiya, ia mengeluarkan dua buah buku tepatnya buku porno yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Ujian hari ini adalah mengambil buku dariku"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang langsung ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya seolah memberi kode untuk berbicara.

"Bukunya hanya dua, Sensei"

Jiraiya tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Lalu ia memandang kedua muridnya yang lain tetapi Naruto hanya duduk membelakanginya sambil memakan sebuah tomat.

"Kita disuruh merebut kedua buku itu dan mementingkan kerja sama. Yang pertama kita harus berusaha mengambil buku ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan dua buah buku ditangannya. Jiraiya yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya sambil merogoh sakunya.

Bukunya telah hilang!

"Sejak kapan kau mengambilnya?"

Naruto mengerdikkan bahu dan melemparkan kedua buku tersebut yang cepat-cepat Jiraiya tangkap. Berdiri dan menatap senseinya yang meminta penjelasan. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas menjelaskannya, sudah tahu dari tadi Jiraiya membelakanginya dan pastinya Naruto dengan mudah mengambilnya tepat disaku belakang Jiraiya.

"Kau bodoh!"

Muncul perempatan didahi Jiraiya, ia meminta penjelasan tetapi malah dikatai oleh muridnya sendiri bodoh. Tetapi ia mau mengetes kekuatan muridnya yang satu ini.

"**Tsuin Rasengan"**

Jiraiya menciptakan dua buah bola spiral ditangannya dan menghantamkannya tepat didada Naruto. Ia yang melihat itu tersenyum karena senseinya sudah memulai rencananya.

"**Susano'o"**

Blar!

Ledakan serta kawah terjadi lumayan besar, dihadapan Jiraiya disertai dengan asap membumbung tinggi hingga 25 meter keatas dan itu tidak mengundang para Shinobi yang pasti berfikir itu adalah pembakaran sampah dihutan oleh para penduduk.

Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat sosok astral mirip seperti Raja Tengu dengan hidungnya yang panjang. Jiraiya membelalak melihat sosok itu dengan ketinggian 20 meter dan pastinya mengundang para Shinobi lagi-lagi chakra monster itu sangat stabil.

Wush!

Naruto mengacungkan pedang Susano'o nya tepat diatas kepala Jiraiya dengan mata merah yang menyala, yaitu Naruto telah mengaktifkan EMS-nya. Kedua gadis ini hanya berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto menciptakan sebuah monster.

Menghilangkan monster tersebut dan langsung memegang tangan kedua gadis tersebut lalu menghilang dalam kilatan hitam karena ia merasakan jumlah chakra yang cukup banyak datang kearahnya. Jiraiya hanya bisa terkejut ketika sebuah kilatan hitam melewatinya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Jiraiya-sama apa yang terjadi disini? Dan makhluk apa tadi"

Jiraiya mengerdikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya tempat Naruto bersama kedua temannya menghilang. Ia kembali berjalan dan membatalkan ujian Survival bersama dengan murid barunya.

"Aku juga baru datang"

Para ANBU tersebut yang sangat percaya dengan Jiraiya no Gama Sannin mengangguk, lalu mereka kembali pergi menjauhi tempat tersebut meninggalkan Jiraiya sendirian disana. Seketika muncul kembali kilatan hitam dihadapannya menampakkan Naruto sedang memegang Sakura dan Naruko lagi muntah-muntah karena isi perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk.

"Huekk apakah rasanya seperti ini menggunakan Hiraishin Hueekk"

Naruto tersenyum kearah Naruko yang pertama kali menggunakan Hiraishin, walaupun bukan dirinya yang menggunakan ia hanya menumpang. Dan wajahnya pucat sekali sama seperti Sakura yang muntah-muntah.

"Hahh kalau pertama kali memang seperti itu" Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali kearah Jiraiya dengan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan?"

Jiraiya terdiam, ia tak mungkin melawan anak yang sudah bisa menggunakan tahap tiga Sharingan, yaitu Susano'o. Diumurnya yang segitu, ia sudah bisa menggunakannya apalagi sudah dewasa. (Betapa salahnya kau Jiraiya, Naruto telah hidup dijaman Hashirama). Dan otomatis lebih tua Naruto dari pada Jiraiya hanya karena sel Uzumaki dan Senju yang berada ditubuhnya membuatnya awet muda pada usia 17 tahun. Karena badannya yang pendek, ia jadi dibilang berumur 14 atau 13 tahun.

"Hmm baiklah"

Jiraiya menerjang kearah Naruto menyiapkan pukulannya dan itupun langsung dihindari Naruto kesamping lalu mengarahkan lututnya keperut Jiraiya. Ia yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, langsung menghindari tendangan Naruto. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya membuat Jutsu dengan sebelah tangan.

"**Kaijin : Goka Mekkyaku"**

Naruto menyemburkan bola api berwarna putih yang sangat besar yang membuat Jiraiya terbelalak lalu merapal handseal sangat cepat demi menghindari api putih itu.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Tercipta sebuah dinding tanah yang kokoh menahan api putih Naruto. Tetapi ketika Jiraiya tetap mempertahankan dinding tanahnya, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya karena sangking panasnya api tersebut.

Tiba-tiba dinding tanah itu bolong menampakkan api putih yang hampir saja mengenainya jika ia tidak secepatnya menghindar kekiri. Naruto yang melihat Jiraiya sedang menghindari melemparkan kunai Jikkukan nya kesembarang arah.

"**Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Kunai yang tadinya hanya satu berubah menjadi ratusan mengarah ke Jiraiya.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Salah satu dari kunai tersebut menancap tepat pada kepala Jiraiya.

Boft!

'Sial, kawarimi' batin Naruto ketika Jiraiya berubah menjadi segelondong kayu. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menampakkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Ia mencari keberadaan Jiraiya disetiap tempat.

"**Rasengan!"**

Naruto yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya hanya terkejut, ia dari tadi memegang kunai jikkukan untuk mengantisipasi kalau ada serangan dadakan. Benar dugaannya, Jiraiya muncul dibelakangnya dengan membawa bola spiral.

10 cm

8 cm

6 cm

4 cm

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam disalah satu kunai nya yang berada diatas pohon tempat Sakura dan Naruko duduk menonton pertarungannya dengan senseinya. 'Ini bukan latihan, tetapi bunuh-bunuhan' batin kedua gadis tersebut.

Jiraiya mendengus kesal, ia akan semakin sulit jika muridnya bisa menggunakan Hiraishin, sama seperti muridnya yang lain, Minato Namikaze, yang menciptakan Hiraishin tetapi yang menciptakan Formulanya adalah Hokage kedua Tobirama Senju.

"Aku sudah bosan"

Naruto kembali menghilang dalam kilatan hitam muncul dihadapan Jiraiya yang masih memasang posisi siaga. Mengangkat dua tangannya dan melakukan handseal secara berbeda, Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya.

"**Fuujin : Kamikaze"**

"**Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Naruto menciptakan tornado angin yang sangat besar sekaligus menyemburkan bola api putih untuk menambahkannya pada tornado angin itu hingga menimbulkan percikan api putih pada tornado tersebut.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, ia menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkannya ketanah.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Muncul kepulan asap tepat dihadapan Naruto yang langsung menonaktifkan jurusnya, ia tersenyum simpul melihat senseinya sedang duduk diatas sebuah kodok raksasa dengan cerutut dimulutnya.

"Ada apa Jiraiya"

Jiraiya menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk diatas tanah sambil menyingkapkan rambutnya yang telah menutupi matanya.

"Kau kalah lawan bocah itu?"

"Dia bukan bocah sembarangan, bunta"

Gamabunta yang lumayan tertarik langsung menerjang Naruto dengan pedang yang sangat besar dipinggangnya lalu melompat keatas untuk menyabetkan pedangnya. Merapal handseal dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menyebutkan jurusnya..

"**Kaijin : Goka Messhitsu"**

Naruto menyemburkan api putih tepat pada Gamabunta yang membelalak, karena ia sedang diudara pergerakannya menjadi sulit. Gamabunta memberi kode kepada Jiraiya dan dibalas anggukan.

"**Senpou : Gamayu Endan"**

Gamabunta menyemburkan minyak tepat didepan api putih itu dan dibarengi dengan semburan api dari Jiraiya yang langsung menabrak api putih Naruto. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Gamabunta yang langsung turun ketanah.

"Kau curang sensei, menggunakan Kuchiyose"

Jiraiya hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, karena muridnya yang ini sangat licik, mengajaknya bicara tetapi tiba-tiba ia menyerang ketika sedang tidak fokus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah lalu menapakkannya ketanah lalu mengucapkan jurusnya..

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Blue Dragon"**

Muncul kepulan asap yang langsung menampakkan naga berwarna biru dengan telinga yang berjumbai dan tanduk tunggal diatas kepalanya. Matanya halus, mengkilap dan tanpa pupil. Dan sifatnya ini sangat angkuh dan pendiam.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang angkuh karena saat **Suijin (Water God) **memberikannya Kuchiyose naga yaitu Blue Dragon dan Silver Dragon. Sedangkan Silver Dragon sangat lemah lembut dan suka membantu berbeda jauh dengan Blue yang pendiam.

"Ayolah, kau masih marah dengan hal itu"

Blue mendengus kesal dan mencoba melihat kedepan mendapati seekor kodok yang besar. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai diikuti dengan air yang keluar dari tubuhnya mengarah ke Gamabunta. Sontak saja Gamabunta melompat keatas dan ia dikejuti oleh Blue yang telah menyiapkan taringnya.

Trank!

Gamabunta berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang miliknya. Jiraiya hanya bisa diam, tak dapat dipungkiri muridnya yang seorang Uchiha memiliki Kuchiyose seorang naga yang pasalnya hewan terkuat dalam mitologi. Apalagi kalau muridnya ini bisa menguasai Mode Sage Dragon. Kekuatannya sudah menandingi Uchiha Madara sekalipun.

"Lakukan kombinasi"

Naruto mengangguk sambil merapal segel sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat dilihat oleh Jiraiya sendiri yang lebih memilih memasang posisi siaga.

"**Combination Technique : Bakusui TrueShot"**

Blue memutar tubuhnya dengan titik target yaitu Gamabunta yang sudah masuk kedalam jarak penglihatannya. Keduanya menyeringai karena takkan ada yang bisa menghindar dari jurus ini.

Jrash!

Dengan kecepatan seperti Hiraishin, Blue dan Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Gamabunta yang perutnya telah berlubang. Jiraiya terbelalak dan melompat ketanah sebelum ia terjatuh akibat Gamabunta yang menghilang.

"Sekarang dia, Blue!"

Jiraiya berkeringat dingin menatap muridnya yang menurutnya 'gila' akan bertarung. Ketika Blue menerjang Jiraiya tubuhnya seketika menghilang.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-sama. Aku mau tidur"

Suara tersebut menggema didataran tersebut diiringi dengan jatuhnya Naruto yang tidak elite akibat Blue tiba-tiba menghilang dalam keadaan diudara.

"Sialan kau Blue!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jiraiya sedang menerjangnya sambil membawa kunai. Naruto yang melihat dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan menatapnya datar.

"**Heaven Palm"**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya emas berbentuk seperti bintang tepat dihadapan Jiraiya.

Bumm!

Ledakan serta kawah terbentuk sangat besar hampir saja meruntuhkan patung hokage. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus waspada akibat chakra yang sangat banyak seperti ANBU yang tadi datang mengarah kesini. Ia berlari kearah Sakura dan Naruko yang berkeringat dingin melihat pertarungannya.

Memegang kedua pundak gadis itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap tak memperdulikan Jiraiya yang telah terkapar disana. Benar dugaan Naruto, ANBU yang tadi datang kembali menapakkan kakinya diatas patung hokage dan melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali kawah dan pohon hancur.

'Tadi aku seperti melihat seekor naga dan katak'

ANBU itu berjalan menyusuri area ini lalu mendapati Jiraiya sedang terkapar dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya, mata ANBU itu melebar dan langsung membawa tubuh Jiraiya kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut, Naruto yang melihat hal itu dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei"

Naruto berjalan kembali keapartement yang pastinya sudah ditunggu oleh Naruko dan Sakura dan pastinya mereka sedang memasak makanan untuknya. Ia lebih memilih menggunakan Sunshin ketika terik matahari yang sangat panas menyinari kulitnya yang langsung panas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto ketika memasuki apartement miliknya yang sederhana. Tak lama kemudian ada suara feminim yang menjawab ucapannya.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sekaligus tempat makannya. Rumahnya sangat rapi dan bersih karena tidak ada benda-benda apapun kecuali yang berharga baginya. Jubahnya ia gantung bersama dengan kunai jikkukan disebelahnya.

Itu untuk mengantisipasi jika ada hal mendadak yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi ataupun melaksanakan misi ia mewajibkan dirinya menggunakan jubah agar terlihat lain.

"Nee kalian masak apa?"

Gadis berambut pink datang membawa satu centong nasi keatas meja diikuti dengan gadis berambut kuning membawakan beberapa ikan dan sayur-sayuran. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil tomat dan memakannya dengan lahap. Kedua gadis itu sweatdrop, ternyata tampan tampan sukanya tomat.

"Kalian makan saja, aku sedang tidak lapar"

Kedua gadis itu cemberut, ia masak banyak karena ia fikir Naruto juga akan ikut makan, tetapi ia kecewa karena ia tidak ikut makan. Menatap kearah Sakura dibalas anggukan olehnya. Tiba-tiba seringaian terpampang jelas dikedua bibir mereka membuat Naruto merinding dan memandang ngeri pada sosok didepannya.

"Naru-kun kamu mau makan tidak" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum amat manis, mungkin orang lain akan mencubit pipinya karena wajahnya yang imut itu tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Jika Naruko tersenyum seperti itu bagaikan Shinigami yang akan mencabut nyawanya.

"Ti-tidak"

Senyuman Naruko semakin lebar ketika mendengar penolakan dari Naruto. Bukannya menolak, ia tidak doyan sayur kecuali tomat yang menurutnya adalah makanan para dewa selain ramen. Tiba-tiba sebuah sendok memasuki mulutnya yang berisi sayuran. Naruto berusaha memuntahkannya tetapi mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh Sakura dari belakang.

"Nah begitu, Naru-kun" Naruko menyeringai jahat diikuti dengan Sakura yang kembali memasukkan sayuran kedalam mulut Naruto dengan terpaksa ia harus memakannya. Ia berharap penderitaan ini akan berakhir untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia memakan makanan ini.

'Kabulkan doa hambamu ini Kami-sama'

~To be continued~

Ini Fic pertama saya, saya harap Fic ini bisa berkembang menjadi Fic-fic lain yang hebat.

Silahkan Review untuk Saran, Kritik dan Flame saya terima agar berkembangnya Fic ini.

Untuk masalah pair, saya masih memikirkannya, karena sebagian Uchiha tidak perduli dengan yang namanya kekasih. Dan juga Naruko bersama Sakura hanya sebatas sahabat walaupun mereka berdua menyukai Naruto tetap saja Naruto tidak akan tahu akan hal itu.

Disini Naruto tidak mementingkan cintanya, tetapi ia fokus pada latihan serta mencari Nii-san nya yaitu Uchiha Madara yang dikabarkan menghilang. Tapi nanti Naruto juga memiliki kekasih kok tapi itu di chapter pertengahan sekitar 10 atau 5 dan entah berapa lagi .

Kalau mau saran Pair silahkan tinggal corat coret di kolom Review dan itu akan saya pertimbangkan lagi sebelum saya pilih kemudian akan disetujui tidak oleh para reader yang lain. Kalau banyak yang tidak setuju berarti pair itu gagal.

.

Draconsteel Out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, EMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Dua**__** :**_

╬ ~Mission 1

_**.**_

_Summary : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto Senju, seorang anak yang diberi kekuatan oleh para Dewa Elemen memiliki tugas untuk mencari sebuah perdamaian tetapi harus melewati beberapa rintangan yang sulit bahkan sangat sulit untuk dilaluinya. Dan memiliki tujuan mencari kakaknya, Uchiha Madara._

_**.**_

_**J**__ika ada yang berbeda dari biasanya itu sengaja Author bedakan karena ini adalah variasi tersendiri_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

~Previous Episode~

"Ti-tidak"

Senyuman Naruko semakin lebar ketika mendengar penolakan dari Naruto. Bukannya menolak, ia tidak doyan sayur kecuali tomat yang menurutnya adalah makanan para dewa selain ramen. Tiba-tiba sebuah sendok memasuki mulutnya yang berisi sayuran. Naruto berusaha memuntahkannya tetapi mulutnya sudah disumpal oleh Sakura dari belakang.

"Nah begitu, Naru-kun" Naruko menyeringai jahat diikuti dengan Sakura yang kembali memasukkan sayuran kedalam mulut Naruto dengan terpaksa ia harus memakannya. Ia berharap penderitaan ini akan berakhir untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia memakan makanan ini.

'Kabulkan doa hambamu ini Kami-sama'

Setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan menimpa Naruto, ia harus terbiasa memakan makanan yang bernama **sayuran**. Dan kedua gadis tersebut juga takkan membiarkan Naruto memakan makanan yang membuatnya sakit, nanti jika ada sebuah misi merekalah yang akan susah payah merawat Naruto.

Naruto Uchiha, adik dari Uchiha Madara yang memiliki gelar The God of Shinobi bersama dengan Hashirama Senju karena telah mendirikan desa ini, yaitu Konohagakure. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Naruto juga terkejut ketika orang-orang memberi gelar kepada kakaknya seperti itu.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan kakaknya, ia akan melampauinya dan mengalahkannya seperti janji yang telah mereka berdua buat dahulu. Sebenarnya, Madara membuat janji seperti itu agar adiknya menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi orang yang disayanginya, tetapi setelah kematian adiknya. Madara menuntut balas kepada Hashirama karena telah membunuh adiknya, Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto mendapatkan EMS itu dari ayahnya yang telah mati akibat melindungi ibunya dari serangan Butsuma Senju, ayah dari Hashirama.

Ayahnya memintanya untuk mentranplantasikan matanya ke Naruto. Mangekyou Naruto bangkit akibat kematian orang yang ia sayangi dihadapannya. Setelah mentranplantasikan matanya, kini sharingannya berubah. (Bentuk seperti Madara sebagai kulitnya dan ditengahnya seperti Eternal Sasuke)

Pada saat itu ia akhirnya melawan Tobirama karena ia tidak mengetahui jika salah satu kunai yang dilempar Tobirama diberikan Fuin Hiraishin dan akhirnya ia ditusuk oleh pedang Tobirama.

Ketika Madara ingin menolongnya, sosok bayangan hitam lebih dulu menyelamatkannya lalu membawanya pergi entah kemana. Madara mendecih kesal lalu ia menatap kearah Hashirama dengan marah.

"Draconsteel"

Disinilah Naruto, dirumah sakit bersama dengan Sakura dan Naruko menjenguk Jiraiya yang telah terkapar akibat pertarungannya kemarin. Sebenarnya ia juga menyesal terlalu berlebihan mengeluarkan sebagian kekuatannya karena ia akan menunjukkan kekuatannya pada kakaknya.

Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuatan bukan untuk membalas dendam atau apalah itu. ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kedua gadis tersebut yang bertanya kepadanya mau kemana. Naruto tersenyum dan melihat melalui ekor matanya.

"Hanya jalan-jalan"

Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kedua gadis itu kembali duduk menemani senseinya yang masih pingsan dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman sama sekali. Karena merasa bosan, mereka berdua bercerita tentang hal apa saja yang menurut mereka lucu.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota konoha. Ia sesekali memberikan senyumannya kepada warga konoha tak lupa ia membeli beberapa bekal makanan selama perjalanannya. Ketika ditengah perjalanan tepatnya dipinggir sebuah Training Ground 7 yang disana sedang diadakan latihan.

Naruto duduk sambil mengamati latihan mereka yang sangat tidak bermutu, dimana kedua laki-laki itu memerkan kekuatannya masing-masing dan tidak menggunakan kerja sama. Tiba-tiba pria berambut silver datang kearahnya sambil tersenyum dengan buku ditangannya.

"Kamu pasti Uchiha Naruto, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan ke Training Ground 7 karena sudah diberi kode oleh Kakashi untuk mengikutinya. Ketika ia telah sampai disana, mereka memandangnya dengan sinis kecuali gadis disana yang hanya terdiam.

"Kalian pasti sudah kenal diakan?"

"Hn" Sasuke dan Arashi mengangguk lalu dibalas senyuman oleh gadis berambut perak yang diketahui bernama Yuri. Tidak ada yang tahu nama marganya, karena pada saat itu ANBU menemukannya dengan keadaan yang memperihatinkan. Tetapi Kakashi yang merupakan clan Hatake bisa membedakan chakra siapa saja.

Dan pada saat ini ia terus menyelidiki siapakah Yuri yang sebenarnya.

Kakashi menunjuk Arashi dan Sasuke untuk ketengah lapangan, dan tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh kedua laki-laki itu. lalu Kakashi menunjuk kearah Yuri dan Naruto untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Arashi, tentu saja mereka bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku menugaskan kalian untuk melawan satu sama lain tetapi dengan berkelompok"

Pandangan Arashi dan Sasuke langsung tajam disertai dengan seringaian terpampang jelas dibibirnya sontak itu membuat Yuri ketakutan, berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menenangkan Yuri dengan pelukannya yang begitu hangat.

"Sudahlah Yuri. Kita hadapi mereka bersama-sama"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, seorang Uchiha yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya. Ia merasa Naruto sama seperti sahabatnya yang telah mati, Obito Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha yang tidak bisa diam dan sangat berisik tetapi hal itu juga yang membuat tim nya merasa hangat.

"Hajime!"

Naruto dan Yuri melesat kedalam hutan guna mengatur strategi, berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Arashi yang terus menerus melancarkan serangannya kedalam hutan agar lawannya keluar, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Lawannya tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam hutan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

.

Naruto yang bersama dengan Yuri terus membuat sebuah strategi yang matang, tentu saja sangat mudah karena lawannya tidak bisa berfikir jernih ketika melawan musuh. Tak sampai 5 menit mereka berdua mulai menjalankan rencananya yaitu memasang sebuah benang chakra.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai tinggal menunggu kedua lawannya terkena jebakan, mereka berpura-pura berteriak dan memancingnya kedalam sebuah perangkap yang sederhana tetapi juga mematikan.

Bersiap-siap karena dua buah chakra datang menghampirinya, memberi kode kepada Yuri untuk bergegas memulai rencananya.

Sret!

Benang chakra itu terseret oleh kaki Sasuke yang langsung tertarik oleh sebuah tali dan menggantungnya diatas pohon dengan keadaan terbalik. Sasuke yang terkena perangkap menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua, tetapi ia juga malu ketika seorang Uchiha dapat terkena jebakan yang murahan seperti ini.

"Sasuke!"

Arashi berlari ketempat Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah kunai untuk memotong tali yang mengikat Sasuke. Karena tidak fokus, sepasang tangan melingkar dibawah kakinya lalu menariknya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja. Lagi-lagi kedua sejoli itu mendengus kesal.

Naruto berjalan kearah Yuri yang sedang tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Ketika mereka membalikkan badan, dan berjalan kembali. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke melemparkan semua kunai yang berada disaku kakinya kearah Yuri. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto dan Yuri. Kunai itu menancap tepat dijantung Yuri.

"Akh!"

Suara rintihan Yuri membuat Naruto terkejut dan menatap kearah Yuri yang terkapar diatas tanah dengan kunai menancap dijantungnya. Wajah Naruto mulai mengeras, pupilnya yang berwarna hitam kelam kini berubah menjadi EMS dan menatap kearah dua laki-laki yang sangat kurang ajar.

"Kau! Akan kuberi pelajaran!"

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan merapal segel dengan cepat. Mereka berdua yang keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar hanya diam.

Rasa geram, dan marah muncul diotak Naruto karena ulah kedua laki-laki itu yang telah menyakiti teman satu timnya. Dan Naruto tidak akan memaafkan kejadian ini, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Fuujin : Teppoudama"**

Naruto menyemburkan peluru angin dalam jumlah yang banyak kearah Sasuke terlebih dahulu karena dialah yang menyebabkan Yuri dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding tanah yang langsung menahan peluru angin itu. Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang membuat dinding tanah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi. Dia datang dengan menahan marah kepada Naruto yang berusaha membunuh muridnya. Tetapi Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang dilarang membunuh!" bentak Kakashi kepada Naruto yang tak memperdulikannya dan berlari kearah Yuri yang terkapar tak jauh dari sana. Memegang tangannya untuk mengecek denyut nadinya, ia menghela nafas lega ketika denyut nadinya masih berdetak.

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, ia mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari kedua tangannya dan menapakkannya pada dada Yuri berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Karena ia tidak mau ada seorang gadis yang mati dalam usia muda apalagi dibunuh oleh temannya sendiri, itu bukan menunjukkan sifat seorang Shinobi.

"Apakah kau tahu, apa yang muridmu lakukan pada Yuri?"

Kakashi terdiam, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan hal yang lebih jelasnya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada muridnya, tepatnya salah satu kunoichi pada timnya yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Naruto. Ia hanya menunggu Naruto menyembuhkan Yuri.

Mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat cara penyembuhan Naruto, penyembuhan yang sangat langka bahkan punah sekalipun. Dan orang itu adalah Tsunade Senju, salah satu dari ketiga Legenda Sannin. Cucu dari Hashirama Senju yang terkenal dengan kekalahannya dalam berjudi.

Ketika ia melihat Naruto telah mengangkat tangannya, hipotesisnya bahwa ia telah menyembuhkan Yuri. Ketika Naruto terbangun dan menatapnya tajam, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun yang benar adalah Naruto. Setelah ia merumpamakan yang salah adalah muridnya, Kakashi terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kau urus saja muridmu yang brengsek itu, Kakashi"

Kakashi terdiam!

Ia termagu!

Ia tak berani menjawab!

Dirinya hanya mampu menatap sosok bermarga Uchiha yang membopong tubuh Yuri dipundaknya. Dengan keadaan yang saat ini ia terdiam dan membatin. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto'

"Draconsteel"

_Naruto P.O.V_

Aku beristirahat setelah mengantarkan Yuri dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Jikalau organ vitalnya hancur, kemungkinan adalah 0% untuk menyembuhkannya. Ketika merasakan denyut nadinya berdegup walaupun lemah, aku tak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut dan akupun mencoba menutup luka dalamnya.

Ketika mengingat hal itu, yang kurasakan hanyalah kesal. Tetapi percuma saja, ketika kesal yang timbul hanyalah dendam dan kau akan masuk kedalam lingkaran kebencian lalu takkan bisa kabur dari lingkaran itu.

Melihat cuaca yang cerah dan keadaan tenang, aku menyandarkan tubuhku tepat pada hidung patung Hashirama. Sempat kurasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat kukenal mengarah kepadaku, ini adalah aura sensei.

Jiraiya mendekatiku, setelah aku merebahkan punggungku. Ia meloncat tepat disebelahku dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya membalas senyumnya dan menatap kearah awan yang bergerak tak tentu arah, dan itu mengingatkanku pada ibu. Beliau pernah mengatakan bahwa **"**ibu akan selalu menjagamu tetapi dengan hal yang berbeda. Bagaikan awan yang melindungi manusia dari terik matahari**"**

"Hm, memikirkan orang yang kau sayangi?"

Aku mengangguk karena tebakan Jiraiya memang benar. Aku merindukan ibu hingga tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh. Rasa rindu ini menyelimutiku dan ingin sekali merasakan kelembutan hati seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangimu. Ketika aku melihat sebuah keluarga dibawah sana, yang kuberikan hanyalah pandangan iri.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang pernah diberikan oleh Raijin-jii-san. Sebuah alat yang dipetik dan menghasilkan suara yang merdu. Bagi para dewa, aku merupakan anak yang terampil pada bidang seni jadi ada yang memberikanku sebuah suling emas dan alat yang kupegang ini namanya Gitar.

Sekali kupetik dan memang menghasilkan suara yang indah. Aku memainkannya sesuai yang diajarkan oleh Dewa Wisnu yang saat itu berubah menjadi seorang anak berwarna biru, yaitu Krishna. (Lupakan yang ini dan hanya karangan sampai beberapa kalimat kebawah)

Aku memainkannya dengan terampil dan entah apa aku membunyikannya terlalu keras hingga orang disana ikut menikmati alunan musik yang kupetik ini. Tak jarang burung-burung berkicau dan hewan ternak menunduk, semakin lama musikku menjadi-jadi. Banyak warga yang keluar dari rumahnya demi mencari siapa yang memainkan alunan musik semerdu ini.

Ketika alunanku telah sampai pada akhirnya, para warga kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya walaupun banyak wajah-wajah kecewa, yah kalian tahu sendiri karena alunan ini telah berhenti. Sempat kulihat Jiraiya terpejam dan pada akhirnya membuka matanya menatapku disertai senyuman khas seorang sannin.

Dirinya sempat kecewa juga ketika aku memasukkan alat bernama Gitar kedalam lubang hitam disampingku. Aku terkikik geli melihat Jiraiya no Gama Sannin menyuruhku untuk memainkannya lagi. Gelengan kepalaku menandakan bahwa aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Memasukkan salah satu tangan kedalam bajuku dan mengambil salah satu alat yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan yang tadi. Sebuah suling berwarna emas mengkilat dengan permata dibeberapa bagian disana.

Menutup beberapa lubang untuk membuat alunan musik yang tak kalah merdu dengan yang tadi. Suara yang muncul dari lubang yang kutiup kembali membuat warga terdiam dan menikmatinya, aku berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara bermainku yang bisa dianggap proffesional.

"Draconsteel"

Didunia Shinobi seperti yang kalian tahu, yaitu peperangan dan penindasan. Hal yang sangat kubenci karena aku sempat terbujuk oleh Tou-san untuk melawan Clan Senju dan pada akhirnya Clan Uchiha lah yang kalah.

Disaat aku dibawa oleh **Fuujin**, aku dilatih untuk mengendalikan jurus-jurus yang ia ajarkan. Aku sangat senang karena memiliki 5 elemen dasar karena ibuku keturunan Uzumaki dan Senju yang biasanya memiliki Elemen air, angin, petir, api dan tanah. Soal elemen api aku dapat karena keturunan Uchiha yang bermayoritas pengendali Api.

Ketika aku dilatih, yang kufokuskan hanyalah Ninjutsu, dan juga aku malas untuk mengembangkan doujutsu. Sempat mereka mengatakan bahwa aku dapat membangkitkan Doujutsu terhebat, yaitu Rinnegan. Aku tak perduli dengan mata itu, dengan mata Sharingan saja aku sudah bersyukur.

Kalaupun aku memiliki Rinnegan, pastinya akan dijadikan senjata desa lalu diincar oleh para shinobi desa lain. Dan itu membuat kehidupan sangat tidak nyaman.

Saat ini diriku hanya bisa menggunakan dua kekkai genkai yaitu Mokuton dan Hyouton. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan dalam hidupku yang akan membuat Nii-san terkagum dengan kekuatanku yang baru.

Berjalan menyusuri Desa Konoha yang langsung memandangku seperti tidak dihargai. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang susah sekali untuk menjadi besar. Itu adalah keinginanku untuk menjadi besar dan dapat dihargai oleh orang lain.

Langkahku terhenti keti\ka melihat gadis berambut kuning pucat sedang menangis. Kejadian ini seperti De Javu ketika aku mendatangi Sakura yang sedang menangis. Aku mendatanginya dan jongkok dihadapannya sambil memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"Kamu kenapa Ino?"

Wajahnya yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, itulah menurutku. Ia menatapku sambil mengusap air mata yang berada diwajahnya. Wajahnya memerah malu karena ketahuan menangis.

"A-aku di-sebut sebagai Fansgirl tidak berguna dan tidak pantas menjadi Kunoichi"

Lagi-lagi alasannya sama seperti Sakura. Memang sih, ia terlalu berlebihan ketika menjadi seorang Fansgirl saat di Academy, menjulurkan tanganku untuk membawanya kesuatu tempat. Dan dia hanya menurut mengikutiku dari belakang.

Ketika kita sudah sampai, Ino hanya terkagum melihat tempat yang tidak pernah ia temui. Sebuah Training Ground dibawah tanah dengan perlengkapan yang lengkap. Ada juga sebuah Bokken (pedang kayu) diatas sebuah batu yang memang aku persiapkan untuk orang yang suka kenjutsu.

"Kamu bisa latihan disana, bersama Sakura dan Naruko"

Matanya terbelalak ketika mendengar nama yang tidak asing baginya. Pandangannya beralih kepada dua gadis yang telah terkapar diatas rumput dengan keadaan nafas ngos-ngosan. Pasti mereka latih tanding yang terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya seperti itu.

Sementara itu, aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah apartementku yang berbentuk rumah seperti biasanya atau disebut kontrakan. Oh iya, aku sempat membeli kebun disamping apartement guna menambah penghasilanku untuk kedepannya. Aku juga meminta bantuan kepada salah satu bunshinku untuk mengurus perkebunan tersebut.

_Naruto End P.O.V_

.

Naruto masih terhanyut akan pikirannya ketika kerinduan kepada sang ibu.

Jujur kuakui, Ibu...

Betapa kubahagia bila kau disini

Tariku bersinar begitu cerah

Dengan kasih sayangmu kepadaku

Didalam rasa penuh warna

Hingga slalu ku tak ingin dirimu pergi

**Meski sejenak, meskipun hanya sejenak!**

Tapi kau juga tahu!

Bahwa ku juga tak akan pernah rela

Membuatmu ikut terlunta

Dengan hidup denganku yang sengsara

Takdir mengukuhkan kenyataan itu

Dan kau terlalu berharga untuk hidup sia-sia

Hingga biarlah ku tersenyum dengan tangisanku,

Buatlah kutersenyum didalam tangisanku

Mengiringi kepergianmu karena melindungiku...

Ketika dirimu bertanya kenapa takdir harus membuat dirinya selalu menderita

Itu karena Tuhan telah berkata bahwa orang yang paling tegar menjalani takdir, dialah yang paling kuat.

.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri. ketika ia mengingat Ibu, dirinya akan merasa bersalah dan semakin terhanyut akan penyesalan yang pada saat itu ia tidak bisa melindungi ibunya, bahkan ibunya lah yang melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga bahkan nyawanya sendiri.

Menidurkan kepalanya tepat pada bantal lalu menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya tak lupa ia menyingkapkan rambutnya yang panjang. Memejamkan matanya pada hari yang cerah dan tenang ini. Meyakinkan hidupnya yang kini harus dijalani sesuai apa yang diharapkan para dewa kepadanya.

"**Hidup adalah misi yang besar"**

Dan kubulatkan tekadku untuk mencari sesuatu yang bernama PERDAMAIAN.

"Draconsteel"

_Keesokan Harinya_

Ketika Naruto bangun, ia langsung beranjak kekamar mandi yang memang berada didalam kamarnya. Tak lupa ia melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika setelah mandi lalu menggunakan bajunya dan mengecek pasir besi yang berada ditubuhnya untuk menjadi sebuah armor.

Cklek!

Membuka pintu, matanya terbelalak melihat tiga gadis yang sedang memasak makanan dipagi hari. Ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, ketiga gadis itu memberikan senyumannya kepada Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"

Naruto dengan tergagap membalas ucapan mereka.

"O-ohayou"

Gadis berambut kuning pucat menarik tangannya dan mendudukkannya disalah satu kursi. Dan dari belakang ada sepasang tangan melingkar dilehernya memasangkan sebuah kain. Dan inilah saatnya bagi ketiga gadis tersebut. Menyuapi Naruto dengan makanan yang tidak ia sukai, yaitu **SAYUR**.

Naruto dengan susah payah harus menelannya akibat diberikan senyuman manis oleh ketiga gadis itu. dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia harus menelannya. Mungkin Naruto harus membiasakan dirinya untuk memakan sayuran yang baginya itu adalah rasa pahit.

.

Setelah sarapan Tim 13 bersama Ino berjalan ke atas patung hokage. Mengapa Ino ikut? Karena ia juga ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat dan bukan lagi menjadi seorang Fansgirl yang menyusahkan temannya. Sementara itu, Naruto tersenyum karena ia telah merubah banyak gadis menjadi Kunoichi yang berguna.

Mereka terpisah karena Naruto memutuskan untuk menjemput Yuri yang berada dirumah sakit, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan untuk perpisahannya. Ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung memasuki rumah sakit, para pasien maupun suster merinding melihat Naruto memasuki Rumah Sakit.

Mereka merasa bahwa Naruto adalah keturunan Uchiha Madara yang akan menghancurkan konoha seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara dahulu menggunakan Kyuubi. Tetapi tetap saja, pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Hashirama Senju menggunakan jurus 1000 Pukulan Patung Buddha. Sekaligus melepaskan kendali Madara pada Kyuubi.

Cklek!

Naruto membuka pintu kamar bernomor 256 yang langsung menampakkan gadis berambut perak sedang terbaring lemah tetapi menatapnya dengan senyum. Naruto tak kuasa untuk membalas senyumannya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sepastel buah yang baru ia beli didepan rumah sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk menandakan saat ini ia sudah mulai membaik tetapi bagian dadanya masih diperban karena Naruto kemarin hanya menutup luka dalamnya dan darah terus mengucur dari dadanya dalam jumlah yang banyak. Jadi ia harus diperban dan menunggu waktu pemulihan beberapa minggu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun"

Naruto menggeleng, ia berjalan untuk mengupas buah apel yang baru ia beli tadi. Mengupasnya hingga kebagian yang pas untuk ia makan dan menyuapinya kepada gadis itu. tampak rona merah dipipinya karena disuapi oleh seorang laki-laki mungkin juga ia mencintai laki-laki ini.

"Aaa"

Naruto mengarahkan apel kupasannya kemulut gadis ini. Dengan reflek ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan apel tersebut, ia malu sebenarnya ketika diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Tetapi jika Naruto yang menyuapinya mungkin saja ia akan langsung menurutinya.

Melihat jam dinding yang tertera diatas sana membuat Naruto lupa waktu, ia harus secepatnya ke atas patung hokage untuk menemui senseinya yang telah janji ingin berkata sesuatu. Menatap kearah gadis perak untuk meminta izin kepadanya, gadis ini yang telah mengetahui gelagat Naruto mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatinya, gadis ini terkejut ketika sebuah benda yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Wajahnya merona padam. Naruto ternyata mengecup dahinya dan mengucapkan agar ia cepat sembuh. Melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu ia menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naru-kun' batinnya ketika melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Naruto muncul tepat diatas patung hokage tepatnya patung Shodaime Hokage. Disana, ia sudah ditunggu oleh Shisounya yang duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Kenapa lama?"

Naruto duduk disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan suling emas miliknya.

"Menjenguk Yuri"

"Gadis yang waktu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil memposisikan sulingnya tepat didepan bibirnya. Lalu ia meniupnya dengan lembut dan membuat suara sangat lembut juga, Sakura, Naruko dan Ino yang tadi berbincang ikut menikmati alunan musik ini. Memejamkan matanya lalu menggoyangkan kepalanya kekanan maupun kekiri.

Selang waktu 10 menit, ia menghentikan permainannya. Lalu menatap kearah Jiraiya dengan serius dan pandangannya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jiraiya heran kenapa Tipikal Uchiha selalu serius ketika sedang berbicara, suasanya semakin menegangkan.

"Sensei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan clan uchiha"

Jiraiya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tanah tanpa alas sama sekali sambil memandangi awan yang berlalu lalang diatas sana, mengikuti kelakuan senseinya yaitu tiduran diatas.

Sedetik sebelum Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya, Jiraiya mulai berbicara. Naruto yang belum setengahnya tiduran harus mendengarkannya.

"Kau benar ingin tahu, tentang itu?"

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jiraiya sambil menatap kearah awan diatas sana.

"Ya" ucapnya singkat.

"Pada saat itu, Klan Uchiha mengadakan Kudeta karena mereka tidak terima dengan tuduhan atas insiden Kyuubi 10 tahun yang lalu" Jiraiya mulai menceritakan rahasia Rank-S tersebut pada Naruto karena Naruto tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya walaupun ia merupakan seorang Uchiha.

Naruto tidak berani berkomentar dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

"Sang pria bertopeng yang memiliki jurus aneh yaitu dapat menembus sesuatu yang dilewatinya sama seperti jurusmu saat kau gunakan di Akademy"

Naruto terdiam, ia lupa kalau ia menggunakan 'Kamui' saat diakademy yang pastinya akan mengundang banyak kecurigaan terutama pada pihak Hokage. Mereka langsung mengawasinya yang pasti, sayup-sayup terdengar suara semak-semak yang bergerak dibelakangnya.

"Sensei, aku beresi dulu tikus ini"

Jiraiya mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap menggunakan Sunshin lvl 3 atau lvl akhir yang telah diajarkan oleh **Fuujin** untuk merivali Hiraishin milik **Raijin**.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto kembali membawa dua ANBU dengan kode 'dog dan bear'. Jiraiya melirik melalui ekor matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. 'Melebihi perkiraanku' batin Jiraiya.

"Mau kau apakan ANBU itu"

Naruto memandang kearah Jiraiya dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan masih berfikir untuk ia apakan kedua tikus ini dan berusaha mencari jawabannya secepat mungkin. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan lalu ia pasang dikedua tangannya, sarung tangan berwarna hitam dicampur hijau.

Naruto mengait kerah baju kedua kelinci percobaan jurusnya kali ini. Menendang kedua ANBU itu sampai terpental lumayan jauh tetap dengan kondisi pingsan.

"**Dragon Serpents"**

Naruto menarik kedua ANBU itu dengan rantai yang muncul dari sarung tangannya dan menyabet tanpa rasa belas kasih dengan sebuah pisau kecil ditangannya. Ketika ia membanting kedua ANBU itu kebawah, seekor naga berbentuk belut muncul dari tangannya dan langsung menerkam kedua ANBU tersebut dengan ganas.

Sang shisou yang melihat kejadian itu menghela nafas seolah-olah ia telah terlalu banyak menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Naruto kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang shisou untuk melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong oleh gerak-gerik kedua ANBU entah itu ANBU suruhan sang Hokage atau ANBU suruhan orang lain.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan yang tadi, semenjak penyerangan pria bertopeng bermata sharingan itu memancing kecurigaan pada setiap pihak ketua Clan. Karena tidak terima mereka dituduh begitu saja, mereka melakukan Kudeta. Lalu rencana mereka melakukan Kudeta diketahui oleh pihak Hokage"

"Untuk mencegah perselisihan yang menyebabkan lemahnya pertahanan konoha, salah satu tetua desa bernama Danzo menyuruh salah satu ANBU terbaik dan juga seorang Uchiha untuk membantai seluruh anggota Clannya, tetapi keputusan itu dikekang oleh sang Hokage"

"Pada saat itu Sandaime yang menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage menyuruhnya mencari jalan yang lain. karena perbedaan pendapat diadakan Voting lalu dimenangkan oleh Danzo untuk membantai seluruh Clan Uchiha"

"Itachi, nama ANBU tersebut menerimanya dengan syarat satu. Tolong jaga adikku selama aku menjadi Missing-nin. Tentu saja Sandaime menyetujuinya karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir dari Itachi"

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarkan hanya diam. Jika Naruto harus memberikan jawaban untuk cerita dari Jiraiya dengan sejumlah kata sesedikit mungkin, maka Naruto bisa memberi jawaban yang sangat singkat. Hanya satu kata malah.

Oh!

Sesekali Naruto menguap karena bosan akan cerita itu. tetapi yang menurutnya menarik adalah ketika Itachi meminta tolong kepada Sandaime untuk menjaga adiknya. Itu menandakan bahwa Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya melebihi apapun. Sama seperti dirinya dengan Madara, ia begitu bahkan sangat menyayangi Naruto.

Terlebih lagi Naruto juga sangat menyayangi Madara. Hatinya tersentuh pada saat itu Madara menolongnya dari seorang Missing-nin yang hampir membunuhnya. Missing-nin itu menusukkan pedangnya pada Naruto dan tepat pada waktunya Madara datang dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Naruto.

Matanya melebar ketika Madara yang tertusuk pedang tepat diperutnya. Dengan keadaan seperti itu Madara masih sempat tersenyum tulus kepadanya sambil berkata.

"Kakak akan selalu ada untuk adik, dan kakak rela mati demi adik"

.

Berbicara tentang Madara, ia mendapatkan mata Mangekyou karena melihat Tou-san nya mati didepannya, sebelum itu Tou-san nya menyuruh Madara untuk memberikan sharingan nya pada Naruto. Sejam kemudian Madara membuka perban yang menutupi mata adiknya.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto yang menyerupai Mangekyou miliknya tetapi terdapat pola segi enam ditengahnya. Madara yang tidak mengetahui perubahan mata Naruto hanya berfikir. 'Apa ini perubahan setelah Mangekyou?'

Pada sejarah nama Naruto Uchiha adalah orang pertama yang membangkitkan mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Para tetua clan tidak mengetahuinya karena hanya ada di Mansion Uchiha lah sejarah-sejarah tentang para pengguna Sharingan. Madara yang gila akan kekuatan mengumpulkan mata Sharingan dan mentranplantasikan ke matanya, dan perubahan itu hanya pada garis dipinggir sharingannya yang menghitam.

Akibat darah Senju dan Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya bangkitlah mata yang disebut sebagai Mata Tuhan yaitu Rinnegan. Madara adalah orang kedua yang memiliki mata Rinnegan setelah Rikudou Sennin sang pendiri dunia Shinobi yang membawa ajaran Ninshuu.

"Jadi? Yang tersisa di Clan Uchiha hanyalah Sasuke pada saat itu?"

Jiraiya memandang kearah awan dengan pandangan sedih ketika melihat kejadian dimana satu clan dibunuh. "Ya"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia Rank-S. Mengingat dirimu seorang Uchiha yah tak apalah"

Naruto mulai merasa nyaman dengan shisounya yang dapat diajak berbicara dan sangat hebat menyimpan rahasia hingga tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. walaupun ia sempat terkejut karena pembantaian Clan Uchiha dilakukan dalam waktu semalam, sebenarnya ia bisa saja membunuh seluruh clan Uchiha dalam waktu 1 jam.

"Sensei"

Jiraiya menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. Ketika membuka kelopak matanya, kini terlihatlah EMS yang sangat mengerikan. Jiraiya sempat kaget melihat Sharingan yang berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Apakah kau ingin tahu kebenarannya tentang diriku?"

Jiraiya diam!

Bukan berarti ia diam tidak mendengarkan bahkan ia sangat ingin mendengarkannya, murid baru atau penghuni baru Konohagakure yang memiliki Kuchiyose seekor naga hewan mitologi terkuat.

"Apakah kau dapat menyimpan rahasia ini?"

Ia tetap diam!

"Aku adalah orang yang memiliki mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan pertama didunia. Tahap setelah Mangekyou Sharingan"

Jiraiya terbelalak lalu menatap kearah mata Naruto, tidak mendapati kebohongan sama sekali. Ia mulai mengingat tentang hal-hal itu didalam perpustakaan konoha.

Singkat kata, ia membaca biodata atau biografi tentang Uchiha Madara, walaupun penjelasannya kurang lengkap ia sudah bisa memprediksi apapun kedepannya. Disana tertulis Madara memiliki seorang adik. Tetapi kelanjutannya sudah robek akibat terbakar entah oleh siapa yang membakarnya atau memang sudah hilang sejak pertama kali ditulis.

"Dan aku adalah..."

Jiraiya dag dig dug ketika ingin mendengarkan ucapan Naruto yang menggantung. Penasaran menyelimuti dirinya hanya dengan sejumlah kata yang menggantung.

"Naruto Uchiha"

Pletak!

Jiraiya menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras karena telah dibohongi oleh muridnya. Ia fikir ucapannya yang menggantung merupakan hal yang sangat penting, ternyata hanya menyebutkan nama. Ia berjalan menjauh tak menghiraukan muridnya sedang mengelus kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakannya.

"Sensei, apakah kita tidak latihan?"

Jiraiya menepuk dahinya, ia lupa bahwa hari ini ada misi untuk mengawal salah satu pembuat jembatan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Berdasarkan fakta yang ia dapat, pembuat jembatan ini sedang diincar oleh para bandit maupun perampok.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ingin menyatakan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan yang sedang dipikirkan oleh shisounya. Namun pikirannya terhenti, sedetik kemudian Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Kita ada misi, bawa ketiga gadismu termasuk yang kuning ekor kuda. Karena kita akan melakukannya bersama tim mereka"

Naruto mengurut dagunya dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam kearah Sakura dan Naruko berada, karena Naruto telah memasang Fuin Hiraishin pada bahu mereka dan itupun memudahkannya untuk mencari lokasi keberadaan mereka saat ini.

Dalam waktu 10 detik, Naruto telah sampai ditempat mereka. Dirinya terkagum melihat kawah dan beberapa pohon rusak disana, mengangguk tak jelas seakan dirinya tahu yang melakukan ini adalah ketiga gadis tersebut. Fuin yang ia pasang dibahu tepatnya bajunya ada tetapi gadis itu tidak ada.

Dibawahnya terdapat ketiga baju gadis-gadis itu mungkin saja sengaja melepas bajunya dan hanya menggunakan Fishnet baju seperti jaring-jaring agar memudahkannya untuk latihan, mungkin saja.

Bumm!

Sebuah ledakan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan kecepatan High Jounin ia terus berlari keasal ledakan itu. ia takut akan kenapa-kenapa dengan mereka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto sudah sampai ditempat mereka bertiga. Ia melihat Sakura dengan tangan batunya sedang memukul Ino yang menahannya dengan sebuah kubah air.

"**Fuuton : Kaze no Ken"**

Tercipta sebuah pedang angin dikedua tangan Naruko yang sudah siap melancarkan serangan dan langsung melesat kearah mereka berdua sekaligus menyabetkan pedangnya. Mereka berdua terkejut karena serangan Naruko, jika ia menghindar itupun sulit dan takkan cukup.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan memegang kedua telapak tangan Naruko dan membuangnya kesembarang arah sehingga pedang yang dipegangnya menghilang. Sakura menghela nafas begitu juga dengan Ino.

Ia selamat!

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengangguk dan menatap kearah mereka bertiga dengan pandangan serius. Mereka bertiga terkejut tak biasanya pria ini memasang posisi serius. Sementara itu Naruto tetap menatap mereka, wajah ketiga gadis itu terdiam dalam tundukannya kearah tanah.

"Kita ada misi"

Kepala tiga gadis itu mendongak sambil mengerutkan dahi. Seakan tahu apa yang difikiran mereka Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah Ino.

"Kita akan menjalankan misi bersama dengan Tim Shika"

Ketiga gadis itu terlonjak kegirangan dan menepuk kedua tangan mereka menandakan persahabatan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Murid sang Gama Sannin bersedekap sambil menarik nafas panjang. "...Ayo"

Mereka mengangguk dan berlari kegedung hokage yang pastinya sudah ditunggu oleh para sensei mereka. Terlebih lagi Naruto hanya berjalan dengan malas. Tak biasanya adik dari sang legenda shinobi malas-malasan seperti ini kecuali ketika sedang bertarung, takkan ada yang namanya malas-malasan.

"Draconsteel"

Naruto tiba dikantor hokage ketika pasang mata tertuju kearahnya. Ia melangkah perlahan kesebelah shisounya sembari menaruh senjata kenang-kenangan dari sang kakak kepunggungnya, Gunbai. Sandaime serta Asuma terkejut melihat senjata milik Uchiha Madara berada ditangannya. Berbeda dengan Jiraiya, ia hanya diam dan tak mau ditipu kembali dengan muridnya yang berengsek ini.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi yang membuat perutnya berguncang dan berbunyi. 'kruyyuukk' Naruto mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah malu. Ia belum makan sejak tadi hanya sarapan saja ia makan tadi. Para wanita disana mendengus, suasananya yang tadinya menegangkan harus hancur dengan suara mistis dari perut Naruto.

"Aku belum makan" ia mengaku.

Mereka saling pandang untuk sesaat sebelum suara pintu terbuka dengan lumayan keras. Para pasang mata mengarahkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Sosok pria tua sambil membawa botol sake dan menenggaknya tanpa rasa bersalah dihadapan Sandaime.

"Dia adalah klient kalian, lindungi dirinya dari para perampok dan bandit. Rutenya adalah ke Nami no Kuni"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya sesaat sebelum ia diberi kode oleh Sandaime untuk bertanya sesuka hatinya.

Glek!

Menelan tomat yang baru saja ia makan. Pandangannya beralih kepada pria tua yang memandangnya remeh seolah-olah mereka takkan bisa mengawalnya.

"Bukannya Nami no Kuni merupakan bagian dari Kirigakure?"

Pria tua itu menenggak kembali sake yang digenggamnya. Ia mengangguk tetapi ada hal yang tersirat dalam gelagat tersebut.

"Saat ini Nami no Kuni sedang mengalami perang saudara akibat para pemilik Kekkai Genkai yang disebut monster"

Menaruh jarinya tepat didepan dagunya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang agak lelah. Memikirkan hal ini semua membuat dirinya lupa akan diri. sebuah masalah yang di alami oleh orang lain mengapa dia yang menjadi pusing?. Satu kata untuknya yaitu Bodoh. Untuk apa memikirkan masalah orang lain yang membuat dirinya lupa dunia.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"

Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena sudah malas membahas tentang peperangan. Cukup sudah dirinya saja yang sakit akan peperangannya antara Senju dan Uchiha. Tetapi ia memiliki pemikiran lain setelah misi ini berakhir. Yaitu melawan pasukan Kirigakure yang mengadakan pembantaian kekkai genkai.

Jiraiya maju kedepan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah mereka semua dan mengucapkan kata perintah.

"Persiapkan diri kalian.. aku tunggu kalian didepan gerbang konoha 20 menit lagi!"

~To be continued..~

Hahaha jelek kan? Iyalah saya hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan baik. Mungkin saja akan banyak FLAME yang masuk kedalam review karena Fic ini tidak jelas dan gaje. Benar kan? Iyalah saya juga merasa seperti itu.

.

Masalah pair itu gampang nanti saja dibahas. Soal rinnegan Nagato mungkin penjelasannya ada mungkin beberapa chapter depan. Mungkin nanti Naruto akan saya kuat bertahap saja dan tidak langsung hebat dan memiliki sisi kelemahan walaupun memiliki elemen dewa Naruto hanya hebat dalam ninjutsu.

.

Draconsteel Out!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

_**(Saat ini masih fokus pada misi)**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, EMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Tiga**__** :**_

╬ ~Mission 2

_**.**_

_Summary : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto Senju, seorang anak yang diberi kekuatan oleh para Dewa Elemen memiliki tugas untuk mencari sebuah perdamaian tetapi harus melewati beberapa rintangan yang sulit bahkan sangat sulit untuk dilaluinya. Dan memiliki tujuan mencari kakaknya, Uchiha Madara._

_**.**_

_**J**__ika ada yang berbeda dari biasanya itu sengaja Author bedakan karena ini adalah variasi tersendiri_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Previous Episode~

Glek!

Menelan tomat yang baru saja ia makan. Pandangannya beralih kepada pria tua yang memandangnya remeh seolah-olah mereka takkan bisa mengawalnya.

"Bukannya Nami no Kuni merupakan bagian dari Kirigakure?"

Pria tua itu menenggak kembali sake yang digenggamnya. Ia mengangguk tetapi ada hal yang tersirat dalam gelagat tersebut.

"Saat ini Nami no Kuni sedang mengalami perang saudara akibat para pemilik Kekkai Genkai yang disebut monster"

Menaruh jarinya tepat didepan dagunya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang agak lelah. Memikirkan hal ini semua membuat dirinya lupa akan diri. sebuah masalah yang di alami oleh orang lain mengapa dia yang menjadi pusing?. Satu kata untuknya yaitu Bodoh. Untuk apa memikirkan masalah orang lain yang membuat dirinya lupa dunia.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"

Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena sudah malas membahas tentang peperangan. Cukup sudah dirinya saja yang sakit akan peperangannya antara Senju dan Uchiha. Tetapi ia memiliki pemikiran lain setelah misi ini berakhir. Yaitu melawan pasukan Kirigakure yang mengadakan pembantaian kekkai genkai.

Jiraiya maju kedepan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah mereka semua dan mengucapkan kata perintah.

"Persiapkan diri kalian.. aku tunggu kalian didepan gerbang konoha 20 menit lagi!"

Sejenak dirinya duduk termagu diatas sofa apartementnya. Menunggu seseorang yang datang menemuinya untuk berangkat bersama dalam perjalanannya sekaligus misi pertamanya untuk mengawal seorang pembuat jembatan, Tazuna. Menyeruput secangkir teh disebelahnya dengan nikmat sehingga mulutnya mengeluarkan asap.

Sedetik kemudian dia memelet-meletkan lidahnya kedepan sambil mencari air dingin. Memutar kekanan dan kekiri kepalanya menatap dimanakah air berada untuk meredam panasnya air teh yang ia buat. Sepertinya ia harus lebih belajar membuat teh celup dengan mudah saja.

Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk berlari mengejar gerombolan satu timnya yang meninggalkan dirinya. Ini semua salah Shikamaru, ia memutuskan untuk menjemputnya tetapi malah meninggalkannya. Dasar brengsek, itulah umpatannya dalam hati walau hanya bisa diredam.

Pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah pertarungan dihadapannya, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi ditengah jembatan besar. Kini pandangannya teralih kepada sosok pemegang pedang besar yang terkenal, salah satu pedang yang terkenal dari tujuh pedang yang lain dari desa kabut, Kubikkiribocho. Ketika sosok itu menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Jiraiya.

Sebuah kunai memiliki tiga cabang mengarah padanya, merasakan ada gangguan ia lebih memilih untuk menangkis kunai aneh itu dan melompat mundur lalu memposisikan dirinya disebelah Mizubunshinnya yang telah mengurung sang sensei Shikamaru.

Dan kemudian, sang Gama Sannin menciptakan dua buah bola spiral ditangannya diikuti dengan cahaya yang menguar dari dalam bola itu. tak sampai tiga detik, Jiraiya telah menghantamkan kedua bola itu dengan telak diperut sang pemegang pedang Kubikkiribocho. Ketika melihat musuhnya telah terkapar, seorang Hunter-nin muncul dari dalam hutan.

Syut! Syut! Tap! Tap!

Seorang Hunter-nin datang melemparkan beberapa senbon (jarum) kebeberapa bagian sosok tersebut, menurut Naruto. Hunter-nin itu adalah seorang ninja medis melihat seberapa teraturnya ia melemparkannya hingga membuat sosok itu tidak bernafas bahkan jantungnya berdetak.

Ia tetap mengawasi dibalik pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari pertarungan. Mendengar beberapa kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang Hunter-nin yang langsung melesat pergi membawa tubuh sosok tersebut entah kemana. Tak berselang lama, Mizubunshin sosok itu menghilang diikuti dengan penjara air yang mengurung Asuma selaku sensei Shikamaru.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto muncul ditengah-tengah mereka dengan tangan bersidekap memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan kesal. Terutama pada Jiraiya yang notabenenya adalah sensei nya.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku"

Disertai tatapan tajam hingga para kunoichi disana bergidik ngeri. Berbeda hal nya dengan Shikamaru, ia hanya menguap bosan. Chouji? Dia sedang asyik mengunyah keripik singkongnya.

"Tapi, Jiraiya-sama bilang kau sedang sakit"

Naruto mendelik kearah Jiraiya dengan ganas. Giginya bergemeltuk hingga terdengar disetiap telinga mereka, keadaan memanas seketika. Aura kehitaman muncul mengelilingi atau bisa dibilang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dari pangkal kaki hingga kekepala.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu"**

Shikamaru mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan jurus pengikat bayangan khas clan Nara. Naruto memandang kearah Shikamaru dengan datar. Dengan sekali genggaman tangannya, Kagemane miliknya terlepas dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"A-apa? Le-lepas?"

Para Kunoichi menggigit bibir dalam usaha untuk menahan aura yang membuatnya sesak nafas. Aura ini adalah aura kebencian dan kekelaman hati yang berpadu menjadi satu. Mereka hampir saja pingsan karena aura ini, dan juga mereka tidak menyangka bahwa pria dengan senyuman itu harus sekesal ini karena ditinggal misi?

Aneh!

Naruto tiba-tiba saja bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri dan tanpa babibu lagi ia menjotos wajah sang shisou tanpa ampun. Tak bisa mengelak dari kecepatan pria ini, ia hanya menerima sakit yang menjalar dari pipinya. Ketika ia ingin bangun, dirinya sudah dihadiahi oleh sepasang kaki layaknya tendangan para pemain bola.

Buagh!

Sang legenda dari gunung Myoboku lagi-lagi harus mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya akibat tendangan yang sangat keras dari muridnya sendiri. hanya karena masalah sepele ia harus babak belur seperti ini, haha dasar murid yang memiliki tempramen tinggi memang susah untuk menanggapinya.

"Kali ini kumaafkan"

Masih dengan tangan bersidekap, aura hitam itu menghilang seolah diri Naruto tidak melakukan apapun dan mengeluarkan apapun dibuktikan dengan pakaiannya masih rapi walau sedikit kusut akibat terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengejar timnya sendiri.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Tazuna-san. Bisa antarkan kami kerumahmu?" merasa diajak bicara, pria tua itu mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, karena ia sangat takut akan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya disebuah futon dengan ukuran besar dan dapat menampung hingga 5 orang sekaligus disertai dengan beberapa lemari dan sebuah jendela membantu sang mentari untuk memantulkan sinarnya kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Tapi sialnya bagi Naruto, ia disuruh tidur dengan ke tiga Kunoichi tersebut. Mungkin ia harus meminum pil penambah darah apabila ketiga gadis itu bercanda ria tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Bodohnya dia adalah menerima begitu saja tentang tawaran itu.

Ketika dirinya ingin tidur bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji itu ditolak mentah-mentah karena Chouji memiliki badan yang besar sehingga dua kasur penuh dengan tubuhnya (Gede bener tuh badan) dan kasur yang satunya lagi dipakai oleh Shikamaru, mengingat dikamar itu hanya berisi tiga kasur. Ia terpaksa harus tidur bersama dengan ketiga gadis ini lalu dirinya memilih tempat yang paling ujung agar tidak terganggu oleh gadis tersebut.

Cklek!

Knop pintu terbuka, menampakkan tiga gadis dengan surai pink dan pirang. Terpaksa Naruto harus memejamkan matanya agar tidak mendapat tingkah usil dari ketiga gadis itu. tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ketiga gadis itu malah menjerit dan mendekati Naruto.

Tak lupa memegang hidung Naruto yang mancung menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Mengelus wajahnya yang putih akibat keturunan ibunya. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti hanya menjerit dalam hati. 'Shit, hidungku'

Tak kuasa menahan rabaan pada wajahnya serta dadanya, Naruto harus cepat-cepat menghindar dari sana dengan memegang kunai cabang tiga yang sengaja ia taruh diatas meja sebelah kasurnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama lagi, ia langsung menghilang dalam kilatan hitam tak perduli dengan ketiga gadis itu yang mendesah malas.

Sementara itu, Naruto harus waspada dengan sifat agresif mereka. Terkadang juga ia senang ketika mereka semua perhatian kepadanya dalam keadaan sakit maupun senang. Hidup mereka bagaikan keluarga baru untuk Naruto, dimana ia telah melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang sangat suram dihidupnya.

Melompat keatas dahan pohon yang pas untuknya tidur karena hari sudah mulai sore serta menjelang malam, ia belum melakukan misi apapun tetapi sudah malam. 'Sigh' pikirnya sebelum terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Ini semua gara-gara shisou yang seenak jidatnya berkata bahwa ia sakit jadi dirinya ditinggal oleh yang lain.

Kesan pertamanya pada sang shisou menyebalkan!

.

_Keesokan Harinya_

"Hei bangun"

Tubuh Naruto digoyang-goyangkan oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lurus sedang membawa sebuah tanaman obat-obatan mungkin saja untuk teman atau orang tuanya yang sedang sakit. Goyangan pada tubuh Naruto sukses membuatnya terbangun diatas tanah.

Diatas tanah? Berarti ia jatuh!

Ketika ia menatap kearah gadis dengan surai hitam. Pandangannya kosong, seakan mengetahui siapakah gadis ini. Tidak aneh jika ia merasakan chakra ini sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil beranjak bangun. "Jangan tidur ditempat sembarangan, bisa saja musuh membunuhmu" suara feminim itu terkesan memperingatkan, serta terkandung makna tersendiri pada satu kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Ya!" Naruto mengangguk sekali.

Naruto menggenggam sebuah kunai jikkukan yang tertancap disalah satu dahan pohon diatasnya, dan mencabutnya dengan keras. Dengan sekali hembusan nafas, pria yang tidak diketahui umurnya melompat dan tanpa suara apapun, ia telah menghilang dari sana dengan kilatan hitam.

Sekilas, ia telah sampai dirumah milik sang pembuat jembatan terkenal, Tazuna. Tak mengacuhkan para pasang mata yang menatapnya terkejut sambil memegang piring berisi lauk pauk dan kerupuk diatas segerombol nasi, Naruto meraih salah satu piring yang terdapat diatas meja lalu mengambil beberapa makanan untuk sarapannya.

"Draconsteel"

Setelah sarapan yang terbilang singkat karena Naruto telah menghabiskannya dalam waktu 1 menit tanpa dikunyah, Naruto akhirnya tersadar ketika mereka semua menatapnya dengan heran. Dan itupun hanya Naruto balas dengan cengiran lalu kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

Karena menunggu untuk membuat sebuah jembatan yang sangat besar akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, para sensei nya mengajarkan beberapa jurus kepada muridnya, dan sontak saja muridnya senang dan ada yang pula tersenyum tipis. Tak hanya itu, Jiraiya menawarkan Naruto untuk belajar sage mode tetapi ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tak hanya itu, Jiraiya juga menyuruhnya untuk memiliki Kuchiyose katak dan itupun juga ditolak olehnya. Naruto lebih memilih tugas yang lebih penting dari pada latihan dengan Jiraiya, yaitu menjalankan rencananya sebelum ia datang kesini yaitu melawan pasukan Kirigakure yang memberantas para pengguna kekkai genkai.

Hanya saja, Naruto meminta izin kepada Jiraiya untuk membeli beberapa makanan, itu hanya alih-alih untuk menjalankan rencananya lebih efektif dan tidak diganggu oleh yang lain. Jiraiya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari sang murid dari pada harus berkeluyuran tanpa ada hal yang jelas.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sang shisou, ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap ketempat area pasukan Kiri dipimpin oleh Yagura yang statusnya sebagai Mizukage.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto mengelilingi hutan yang sangat luas, ia baru menemui sebuah perkemahan yang lumayan besar untuk menampung 500 orang shinobi, itulah pikirnya. Tetapi sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya serta membuyarkan lamunannya tentang penginapan itu.

Memandang datar kunai itu, ia menyiapkan mulutnya alih-alih untuk menggigit kunai tersebut. Tak memperdulikan ada teriakan dari belakangnya yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia tetap berjalan kearah penginapan tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah melewati beberapa shinobi yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

Para shinobi tadi yang melihat Naruto melewatinya langsung menaruh makanannya dan mengacungkan kunai disakunya tepat pada tubuh Naruto. Tak memperdulikan hal itu, Naruto tetap berjalan kesalah satu tenda yang terbesar disana. Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak melawan ketika ia dihadiahi oleh seratus kunai kearahnya.

"**Kamui"**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seluruh kunai itu menancap kebatang pohon dihadapan Naruto ketika seluruh kunai yang tadi dilemparkan menembus tubuh Naruto layaknya hantu, semua shinobi disana terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Seorang pria layaknya berumur 17 tahun dengan tubuh kurang minum susu Boneeto ia seperti anak berumur 13 tahunan.

"Kalian tidak asik"

Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya ini salah telah memasuki sebuah perkemahan tanpa izin seperti seekor tikus yang melewatimu tanpa rasa sopan santun langsung ngeloyor saja meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Pandangan Naruto terhenti menatap seorang wanita cantik dan sexy memandangnya dengan nakal.

"Apa maumu, pria tampan"

Dengan nada yang sensual, wanita itu berjalan kearahnya dengan lekuk tubuh yang dibuat-buat sehingga para shinobi disana harus menahan darah dari hidungnya yang mengucur sangat deras. Naruto tetap memasang wajah datarnya karena dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha tidak ingin terjatuh akibat godaan duniawi.

Singkatnya, Naruto tidak mempunyai hasrat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berbau Echhi saat ini walaupun nafsunya sudah menggebu-gebu diakibatkan oleh Inner sialan yang sedang membujuk atau lebih tepatnya menggoda.

'Ayolah, wanita itu sudah siap boss'

'Kau bisa diam tidak!'

Inner itu terdiam, baru kali ini dirinya dibentak oleh Naruto yang notabene nya adalah orang yang lemah lembut berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya dengan sifat Arogan dan datar.

Andai saja saat ini ia tidak ingin melawan Yagura pastinya ia sudah lebih dahulu pergi dengan hiraishin ketempat sang shisou mengajarkan kedua muridnya yang lain. lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia mendapati wanita ini sudah sejengkal dihadapannya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya dengan lidah.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto berjalan melewati wanita dengan rambut hingga kepaha dan bentuknya seperti pohon cemara. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana sebelah kiri ia terus berjalan.

"Aku hanya ingin melawan Yagura bukan untuk meladeni nafsu bejatmu"

Seringaian terpampang jelas diwajah sang wanita itu tetapi juga ia tersentak mendengar Naruto mengucapkan deklarasi untuk melawan Yagura, apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Yagura merupakan seorang Jinchuriki Sanbi. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan wanita ini yang selalu berbicara Jinchuriki dan Jinchuriki.

Memangnya kenapa jika lawannya adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Kakaknya saja menggunakan seorang Jinchuriki ekor sembilan dan juga yang terkuat dari kedelapan Jinchuriki lainnya saja bisa kalah dengan Hashirama. Jika Hashirama bisa, kenapa dia tidak?

Lebih baik mencoba dari pada tidak sama sekali. Itulah salah satu prinsipnya dari keseribu prinsip yang membuatnya maju dan termotivasi.

Dan walaupun Naruto merasa tidak bisa melawan Yagura, ia harus melatih kembali kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan sang kakak dalam suatu pertempuran. Ia yakin kakaknya memiliki kekuatan baru yang akan ia gunakan untuk sparing bersama Naruto suatu hari nanti.

Yah suatu hari nanti!

"Aku bisa membantumu"

Naruto berhenti melangkah berjalan tepat sebelum ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap, menggunakan ekor matanya untuk melihat bahwa wanita itu mengucapkan kata yang bisa membantunya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit menandakan dirinya sedang tersenyum.

Membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah sang wanita dengan pose tidak mengenakkan bahkan terasa canggung ketika ingin berbicara. Wanita itu tersenyum nakal dan berjalan kearah Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian.

"Deal!"

Ucap mereka bersamaan disertai anggukan dan cengiran Naruto. Namun, cengiran Naruto terhenti mendengar salah satu shinobi penjaga melaporkan kepada wanita dihadapannya.

"Mei-sama pasukan Rezim Yagura kembali bertindak"

Naruto memberi kode kepada Mei dengan kedipan mata, dan benar saja Mei tahu apa arti kedipan itu lalu menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk berkumpul untuk menyusun strategi.

Selama 10 menit merangkai strategi yang sangat matang, Naruto menyuruh 330 pasukan untuk berpencar dan menggempur beberapa titik pusat dari Kirigakure. Sempat rencana Naruto ditolak oleh mereka, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak bisa menggunakan akal.

"Persiapkan, Ao pimpin pasukan B kearah Timur Kirigakure"

"Chojuro, pimpin pasukan C kearah Barat Kirigakure"

"Mei-san ikut bersamaku dengan pasukan A ke Utara"

(A/N : Selatan saya golongkan bagian belakang dari Kirigakure jadi tidak usah diserang)

Dengan aba-aba petikan tangan Naruto mereka sudah melesat dengan cepat kebagian yang telah direncanakan masing-masing. Naruto berasumsi bahwa Yagura akan menyerang bagian Utara, jadi ia akan dengan cepat melawannya dan kembali ke Konoha sebagaimana ia akan langsung dicari oleh shisou nya.

Asumsi itu tidak keliru, terbukti dengan adanya seorang anak kecil berdiri disebuah kuda berwarna putih dan berada dipaling depan pasukannya. Dugaannya tentang Yagura akan membagi pasukannya menjadi tiga salah besar, tetapi itu juga menguntungkan.

Dimana pasukan Ao dan Chojuro menyerang dari dalam sehingga pasukan dalam telah jebol dan lebih mudah untuk menguasai desa Kiri. Tetapi itu juga adalah kesulitan Naruto, ia harus menyerang 10.000 pasukan dihadapannya terdiri dari Chunnin, Jounin serta beberapa ANBU.

"Mei-san, tahan sebentar Yagura selagi aku menghabisi pasukannya"

Mei mengangguk dan melesat diikuti dengan sebuah tangan raksasa muncul dari tubuh Naruto dan langsung mendorong pasukannya serta Yagura, tanpa babibu lagi Mei langsung menyerang Yagura. Merasa rencananya telah berhasil kini ia harus berhadapan dengan 10.000 pasukan yang sangat gila.

Mungkin Kami-sama ingin dirinya mempersembahkan tumbal yang sangat banyak karena makhluk didepannya adalah makhluk yang sangat berdosa telah membunuh orang lain yang memiliki kekkai genkai. Tak lupa diantara mereka memperkosa kunoichi tersebut hingga tewas.

Mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan merapal sebuah segel cukup singkat sebelum ia menyebutkan jurusnya dengan lantang dan keras.

"**Fuujin : Shinku Renppa"**

Tercipta ratusan pedang angin melesat kearah 10.000 shinobi dihadapannya. Memberi kode tangannya keatas Naruto menyuruh pasukannya yang dibelakang untuk menyerang. Sebenarnya Naruto mengeluarkan jurus ini hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"**Fuuton : Kamikaze"**

Tercipta sebuah badai angin membentuk angin tornado yang sangat besar karena gabungan dari beberapa shinobi. Tak sampai disitu Naruto kembali mengkode dengan tangannya.

"**Katon : Karyuu Endan"**

50 shinobi dibelakangnya meniupkan misil api guna mencampurnya dengan tornado dihadapannya, semakin lama tornado itu semakin besar yang berubah menjadi tornado api melahap shinobi disana yang tidak sempat membuat jurus pertahanan serta menghindar.

Bumm!

Sebuah bola hitam mengarah kepasukannya yang berada dibelakang, Naruto yang tidak menduga sebuah bola hitam raksasa membinasakan setengah pasukannya yang berada dibelakang. Untung saja pasukan medis tepat berada dibelakangnya, beberapa shinobi yang selamat langsung disembuhkan.

Tak mau mendapatkan korban yang lebih banyak lagi Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan nya. Dengan tatapan bengis, Naruto mengeluarkan makhluk astral dengan empat tangan dan dua tangannya memegang pedang. Dengan sekali tebasan, tanah yang dipijak mereka terbelah menjadi dua hingga menampakkan lahar sangat panas.

Tak sampai disitu, Naruto menangkis beberapa serangan bola api yang mengarah kepadanya. Dengan kedua sayap dibelakangnya, Naruto melesat bagaikan superman sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Jrash!

Shinobi Kiri tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua dan hanya menyisakan 5.000 pasukan, ketika sebuah tornado api dihadapannya telah diciptakan oleh Rezim Yagura, ia hanya memandang datar melihat jurus Rank-S didepannya. Dengan sekali ayunan katana tornado api itu menghilang.

Makhluk astral milik Naruto membuka mulutnya. **"Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** makhluk astral itu menyemburkan bola api putih yang langsung membumi hanguskan mereka tanpa bersisa. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok monster dengan tiga ekor melambai-lambai.

Monster itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar menciptakan sebuah bola hitam kearah Mei yang jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatan bola hitam itu langsung ketempat Mei dengan sekuat tenaga, ia tak mau lagi ada korban dalam perang ini apalagi saat ini pemimpin dari pasukan dibelakangnya lah yang sedang menjemput ajal karena tak sempat menghindar.

"**Bijudama!"**

Cplast!

Dengan sekali tebasan dengan kedua pedang makhluk astral milik Naruto, itu membuat Bijudama milik Sanbi meledak disamping kanan dan kiri. Sanbi meraung keras karena jurusnya digagalkan oleh Naruto. Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi tajam.

Menghilangkan makhluk astral yang membungkus tubuhnya karena akan sulit melawan makhluk yang kerjaannya hanya mengeluarkan bola hitam. Jika ia menggunakan makhluk astral tadi, persentasi untuk menghindari bola hitam yang beruntun adalah 1%.

Ia harus cepat-cepat membawa tubuh Mei ketempat yang aman. Sebagai korban dari perang, Naruto tidak ingin ada lagi korban jiwa akibat perang. Sebuah proses yang membuat orang lain kehilangan nyawanya hanya demi kekuatan dan kekuasaan?.

Heh!

Dunia macam apa itu jika hidup dipenuhi dengan kriminalitas. Penghuninya pun juga akan resah, mereka hidup karena ingin menuju perdamaian. Mereka takut akan realita pedih yang menghantui mereka. Karena itulah Uchiha Naruto didunia ini, seorang pria dengan seribu satu macam cara untuk mendamaikan dunia serta mencari sosok yang ia anggap kakak.

"Sebaiknya kau pulihkan keadaanmu, Mei-san" dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda karena ia tak ingin membuat sang pemimpin pasukan Rebellion bersedih akibat kematian setengah anak buahnya. Seketika Mei kembali memasang wajah yang menggoda.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun"

Naruto terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi Mei yang sangat cepat. Tak dapat menunggu waktu lama lagi, mengingat Sanbi yang meraung keras dibelakangnya ia kembali memasang wajah datar serta tatapan tajam setajam elang memangsa umpannya. Ketika Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap lalu sedetik kemudian muncul dihadapan Sanbi itupun hanya bisa membuat Mei ternganga saat ia menghitung kecepatan Sunshin Naruto. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia harus menemui para anak buahnya ditengah pertempuran penuh darah dan beberapa anggota badan yang menghilang.

Dengan mata EMS menyala, Naruto menghadap monster yang terkenal dengan cangkangnya sangat keras bahkan melebihi kerasnya king Enma ketika berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat. Mengeluarkan senjata kesayangannya sekaligus pemberian sang kakak terlilit oleh sebuah rantai yang terhubung dengan lengannya.

"Saatnya berpesta"

Tanpa sadar, langkahnya terhenti bahkan mundur satu langkah sebelum ia menyerang monster itu, sebuah pusaran angin muncul dihadapannya, ia sempat terkejut melihat jurus yang sama dengan miliknya. Menunggu siapakah sosok yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Jika dilihat dengan teliti, dihadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha. Dengan topeng spiral dan hanya menampakkan mata Sharingannya serta jubah berlambangkan awan merah. Tatapannya masih terarah kepada sosok itu, dia masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapakah sosok ini.

"Dari mana kau dapat senjata itu"

Naruto mengacuhkan ucapannya, melihat sosok itu bisa menggunakan jurus 'Kamui' seperti dirinya, ia harus menunggu timing yang tepat saat dirinya memadat. Dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, Naruto telah sampai dihadapannya bersiap untuk menyabetkan pedangnya, Gunbai.

Seperti yang ia duga, serangan itu hanya menembusnya. Sosok dengan spiral itu menyerang Naruto dengan sebuah rantai tetapi itupun membuatnya terkejut. Rantai itu menembus tubuh Naruto seperti apa yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Si-siapa k-kau se-sebenarnya"

Naruto bersidekap sebelum ia meremehkan sosok dihadapannya ini. "Aku adalah Naruto Uchiha adik dari sang Hantu Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Madara"

Deg!

Pandangannya kosong, ia tidak terlalu terkejut bisa saja pria didepannya adalah penipu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adik dari Madara. Sama sepertinya dahulu yang mengaku menjadi Uchiha Madara untuk menghasut ketiga shinobi Ame yang saat ini sedang membangun sebuah organisasi.

Zruut!

Sebuah sosok muncul dari dalam tanah dengan pandangan terkejut, ia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan tanpa kebohongan terlontar dari mulut sang Naruto Uchiha. Sosok yang dipanggil Zetsu itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Naruto-sama. Madara-sama telah mencarimu"

Naruto memberikan tatapannya walau hanya dengan ekor mata itu sudah cukup untuk melihat sosok tersebut. Masih dengan posisi bersedekap, Naruto menaruh Gunbai milik kakaknya kepunggung.

"Antarkan aku kepada Nii-san"

Zetsu itu mengangguk dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan tubuhnya. Naruto sempat kaget apa yang dilakukan oleh Zetsu karena mendengar penjelasan dari Zetsu agar lebih cepat ketempat Madara ia harus melakukan ini. Naruto menghela nafas dan mengikuti perintah Zetsu.

Selang 10 menit, Naruto telah sampai disebuah gua yang sangat gelap bahkan hanya satu obor saja untuk menyinarinya, tampak sosok kakek tua keriput sedang duduk diatas sebuah kayu dibawah patung Gedo.

"Dirimu yang sekarang menyedihkan, Nii-san"

Kakek itu mendongak menatap kearah Naruto dengan titikan air mata, dalam hatinya ia sangat rindu pada sosok pria itu saat ini. Sosok yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun dan baru kali ini mereka bertemu.

Grep!

Kedua sosok yang disebut kakak-adik kandung itu berpelukan dengan sangat erat melepas rindu dari kedua insan ini.

Madara, nama yang sangat ditakuti oleh para desa karena itu disebut sebagai Hantu Uchiha. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi adiknya dengan segenap raga, itulah janjinya kepada sang ayah yang menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia sempat murka karena tidak bisa melindungi sang adik. Kehilangan hampir setengah abad yang berarti 50 tahun, adiknya dibawah oleh bayangan hitam.

Kini semua rasa yang ia naungi dengan kejahatan pupus sudah, tapi rencana besarnya tetap akan berjalan. Alih-alih dirinya akan menyerahkan tugas ini kepada sang adik, ia merasa sang adik akan menerima rencana besarnya ini yaitu memutuskan rantai karma kehidupan dengan jurus yang tidak terbatas, Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, Otouto?"

Naruto bersidekap dihadapan sang kakak. "..berlatih" Madara nampak menyunggingkan senyum diwajah tuanya yang keriput, yang mengherankan bagi Naruto adalah mata sebelah kanan milik Madara terdapat sebuah Rinnegan (Mata Tuhan) tetapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kekuatan disana bagaikan hilang tak bersisa. Sang kakak yang mengetahui pemikiran sang adik tersenyum masam.

"Rinnegan kuberikan kepada seorang bocah Uzumaki"

"Hmm tumben kau baik, nii-san" terdapat sindiran pada pernyataan Naruto walau yang disindir hanya diam mengingat tubuhnya yang susah digerakkan, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Ayolah, pasti manusia memiliki kebaikan dalam hatinya" sebuah senyum dipaksakan Madara untuk membalas tatapan sang adik yang terus memandanginya dengan prihatin, andaikan saja Madara memiliki darah Uzumaki mungkin saja saat ini ia masih muda.

"Terserah padamu saja, Nii-san"

Naruto menyatukan tangannya, namun yang membuat Madara kaget adalah sebuah kayu lengkap dengan daunnya tercipta ditangan sang adik. Madara memberikan senyumannya yang biasa ia berikan ketika bersama, yah bersama untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

"Aku menunggu dimana kau akan dibangkitkan lagi, Nii-san"

Sebelum Naruto pergi dengan pusaran spiral, ia sempat mempamerkan senjata yang diberikan Madara sebagai kenang-kenangan dan juga ia telah menepati janjinya untuk menjaga serta merawat senjata tersebut.

Ketika tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Madara kembali terdiam. Memanggil zetsu untuk menghadapnya saat ini juga dan penting untuknya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, makhluk dengan warna hitam dan putih itu muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Aku memiliki misi untukmu.." memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan sebuah perintah. "Ikutlah bersama Naruto"

Zetsu yang sudah mengetahui ucapan Madara hanya menunduk sedih, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hidup ini adalah sebuah proses dimana kita hidup, menjadi besar, menua lalu mati.

Proses itu selalu berputar sebagaimana kita lakukan didunia ini untuk memetik sebuah kebahagiaan dan ketentraman duniawi dalam dunia semu.

(Readers : Kau jahat author, adik kakak telah kau pisahkan)

To be Continued~

Mungkin Fic yang ini kurang menyenangkan, yah membuatnya juga susah kebanyakan pikiran. Saya harus ngebantu adik saya yang UAS saat ini dan juga saya harus kerja pagi sampai sore.

Saya tidak bisa berkata banyak, hanya satu hal yang dapat kuucapkan.

_**Terima kasih atas Review kalian**_

Draconsteel Out!~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

_**(Saat ini masih fokus pada misi)**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, EMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Tiga**__** :**_

╬ ~Akatsuki

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Uchiha Naruto adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN. (BadSummary). (Ganti Summary)_

_**.**_

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Previous Episode~

"Aku memiliki misi untukmu.." memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan sebuah perintah. "Ikutlah bersama Naruto"

Zetsu yang sudah mengetahui ucapan Madara hanya menunduk sedih, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hidup ini adalah sebuah proses dimana kita hidup, menjadi besar, menua lalu mati.

Proses itu selalu berputar sebagaimana kita lakukan didunia ini untuk memetik sebuah kebahagiaan dan ketentraman duniawi dalam dunia semu.

Zetsu yang merupakan makhluk mistis buatan Madara dengan sebagian sel Hashirama serta Senju yang berada ditubuhnya menitikkan air mata. Wajar sekali ketika seseorang disebut sebagai majikan akan meninggalkannya. Ia yakin Madara selaku tuannya akan dihidupkan kembali. Itu apabila ia benar-benar dihidupkan, jika tidak?

Ia mengangguk sebelum dirinya menyelam kedalam tanah. Sang Hantu Uchiha kini menunduk, dengan umurnya yang tidak akan lama lagi, ia harus melindungi adiknya sebagaimana sang ayah telah memberinya amanat. Disisi lain ia juga senang telah bertemu kembali dengan sang adik.

Kini tatapannya kosong, terdiam dalam kegelapan yang hanya dihiasi oleh sebuah obor serta sebuah patung dibelakangnya. Patung ini memberikannya energi kehidupan sampai saat ini sehingga ia masih hidup, tetapi ketika patung ini berhenti menyalurkan energi kehidupannya, disitulah dirinya akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang tidak berujung, Mati.

.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan sang kakak yang telah [menghilang] ratusan tahun yang kini membuatnya sangat bahagia, adalah mulai dari ia dilahirkan sang kakak merawatnya dan mengajaknya bermain dan tumbuh menjadi seorang shinobi dari clan Uchiha.

Ketika ia diajarkan sebuah jurus meniupkan bola api, itu sudah sangat membuatnya senang sekali. Terkadang ia juga mendengus saat bola api yang ia keluarkan hanya sebesar bola kasti, dan itupun diberikan gelak tawa oleh sang kakak.

Mengingat kejadian itu, pria dari clan Uchiha ini hanya tersenyum sedih. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu nyawa sang kakak akan diambil oleh sang Shinigami menuju kealam lain. jika ia memiliki sebuah jurus yang bisa membuat kakaknya muda dan sehat kembali, ia akan berlatih untuk menggunakannya walaupun itu sangat sulit.

Tetapi hal itu akan sia-sia. Ia sudah memprediksikan kematian kakaknya tidak lebih dari dua minggu, bahkan kurang dari itu. sejenak ia berfikir sambil berjalan menyusuri permukiman para pasukan Rebellion tadi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah suara jangkrik yang nyaring hingga ketelinganya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Naruto-san"

Ah.. ia kenal betul suara siapa ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mei Terumi si wanita [penggoda]. Dengan gerak lambat-lambat ia menengok keasal suara, matanya melebar ketika sebuah benda lembut menyentuh pipinya.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Berkat dirimu Sanbi telah pergi ditangan anak buahmu yang menggunakan topeng itu lho" nafas Naruto tercekat, sosok yang ia tadi lawan dianggap sebagai anak buahnya? Apakah ia sudah gila. Mungkin sosok itu akan sangat menyusahkan untuk masa depan.

Naruto bersidekap dihadapan Mei dengan wajah datarnya. "..Ya"

Mei Terumi mulutnya mengerucut, ia kesal dengan pria ini. Bicaranya seperti seorang Uchiha dan selalu memasang wajah datarnya, sekilas ia sempat berfikir bahwa pria ini adalah seorang Uchiha, karena ketika mereka menyatakan kerja sama.. pria ini tidak menyebutkan marganya.

"Naruto-san.. datanglah ke Kirigakure untuk merayakan kemenangan kita"

Masih memasang wajah datarnya, dirinya memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mendapatkan jawaban yang seperti itu, tak dapat dipungkiri ia langsung saja memeluk Naruto menghimpit dadanya yang besar tepat pada dada Naruto dengan keras. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu memerah karena sebuah benda lembut menghimpit dadanya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san. Aku tunggu jam 7 malam. Ok"

Masih sempat saja wanita ini memberikannya senyuman nakal dan gerakan eksotisnya. Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati dengan seorang wanita, bisa saja manis didepan pahit dibelakang. Bukankah seperti itu seorang wanita yang memiliki nafsu bejat walau wanita itu tidak mengumbar anggota tubuhnya layaknya seperti para para wanita disebuah bar maupun diskotik.

'hah' menghela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan ketempat kawan-kawannya berada. Karena malas menggunakan Sunshin ia lebih memilih berjalan bisa melenturkan otot-otot yang kaku.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama karena memang jarak Nami no Kuni dengan Kirigakure lumayan dekat jadi ia tidak usah susah payah memutari hutan yang sangat luas ini. Mungkin kalau orang yang tersesat takkan bisa keluar dari hutan ini, karena dengan daun rimbun menutupi dataran hingga terasa sangat gelap jika dimalam hari.

"Sudah kuduga, Hunter-nin itu musuh"

Dengan mata EMS menyala, disertai gemeltukan gigi dari Naruto lumayan keras. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama lagi, dirinya melompat sangat tinggi sambil membuat handseal dengan sebelah tangan.

"**Kaijin : Bakufu Ranbu"**

Sebuah badai api berputar menerjang kearah mereka yang berada disana, karena tidak berpikir panjang, Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang hampir membunuh kawannya disana. Mereka semua mendelik kearah sang pria yang kini sedang melompat diatas udara.

Melihat jurusnya dapat dihindari, dirinya kembali merapal handseal mungkin kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sebelum dirinya menyebutkan jurus, dia sudah diberi hadiah seribu jarum yang mengarah kepadanya. Tak mengidahkan jarum-jarum itu, ia tetap fokus kepada jurusnya. Seribu jarum itu menembus tubuh Naruto yang membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"**Fuuton : Fuuhachiryudan no jutsu (teknik delapan naga angin)"**

Tercipta naga-naga dari belakang Naruto dengan raungan sangat keras sehingga pohon-pohon disekelilingnya ambruk, ketika delapan naga angin tersebut menabrak sebuah naga air buatan Zabuza. Matanya melebar ketika naga air buatannya dapat dengan mudah dihancurkan.

Tak mau mati konyol ia menghindari semua serangan delapan naga angin tersebut, tetapi naga angin yang terakhir harus ia terima telak hingga membuatnya terpental 20 meter jauhnya. Tak menghentikan jurusnya, Naruto terus memerintahkan naga-naga itu untuk menghabisi Zabuza.

Ketika ia melirik kesamping, dirinya tersenyum ketiga kunoichi dari kedua tim bekerja sama untuk melawan Hunter-nin yang berada dibawah dibantu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Merasa takkan mampu melawan kelima shinobi konoha, Hunter-nin itu memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Zabuza.

Sial!

Dengusnya ketika salah pemikiran dan juga salah gerakan, ia malah ketempat Zabuza yang saat ini dipenuhi delapan naga angin raksasa, ketika naga angin itu mementalkan tubuhnya sekaligus menghancurkan topeng Hunter-nin tersebut.

Mata mereka semua melebar ketika mengetahui siapakah sosok dibalik topeng itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam lumayan panjang serta kulitnya yang putih menambah kesan cantik yang melihatnya, kini sang keturunan Uchiha menghamburkan naganya menjadi serpihan udara.

Dia bersidekap. "Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?"

Hunter-nin itu mendongak dengan tatapan takut ia mencoba menatap pemilik mata EMS pertama itu. sebuah senyum yang menggambarkan saat ini ia sedang tersenyum tanpa ada kekesalan maupun kemarahan karena telah menyerangnya.

"K-kami ha-hanya ingin mencari uang untuk membantu pa-pasukan rebellion"

Masih menahan senyumnya ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang Hunter-nin yang dikenal sebagai Haku oleh Zabuza. Lalu dirinya beranjak pergi ketempat timnya.

"Kita pulang esok, mengingat sudah sore kita tak mungkin melakukan perjalanan ditengah hutan"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang berupa Fakta dan tanpa mengada-ngada mereka semua harus menurutinya, tak menunggu lama lagi, Naruto menarik tangan Haku dan membawanya kedalam rumah Tazuna serta Zabuza dipundak Jiraiya dalam keadaan pingsan.

Tak lupa Naruto memberitahu kepada mereka tentang acara nanti malam.

"Gunakanlah pakaian yang indah, nanti malam jam 7 kita akan ke Kirigakure"

Asuma mengangkat tangan untuk bertanya. "..Emm untuk apa?"

"Sudah datang saja"

'Jawaban macam apa itu' batin mereka semua sweatdrop ketika Naruto dengan entengnya berkata seperti itu, apakah dia tidak tahu kalau sedang ada perang di Kirigakure.

"Baiklah siap-siap sana ganti baju"

_._

_30 menit kemudian (Tepat jam 18.50)_

Inilah saatnya mereka berangkat, dengan pakaian Tuxedo layaknya sang pengantin, Naruto berjalan menuju rumah Tazuna untuk menjemput mereka. Andai saja kedua orang tuanya ada disini mungkin hidupnya akan terasa sangat berarti, walaupun ia sangat kesal pada sang ayah akibat membujuknya untuk melawan clan Senju.

Sepuluh menit sebelum merek berangkat, Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Tazuna dan dibukakan oleh seorang pria bermasker dan badan berotot sedang menggunakan jas hitam. Mungkin ia mendapatkan jas itu meminjam milik Tazuna, yah karena mau bagaimana lagi ia hanya menggunakan kaus kutang yang biasa ia pakai kan menjadi tidak menarik.

"Ayo kita berangkat"

Semua wanita terperangah dengan penampilan Naruto, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan hingga muncul semburat merah diwajah para kunoichi. Jarang sekali Naruto berpakaian seperti ini, apa mungkin ingin menjemput sang permaisurinya?

Entahlah!

Menghembuskan nafas berat ketika ketiga gadis ini langsung memeluknya. Saat mereka semua sudah siap, tak mau menunggu lama lagi, langsung berjalan ke Kirigakure. Masih dengan pemikirannya untuk apa datang ke Kirigakure itu membuat pusing kepala. Lebih baik mengikuti saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh pria ini.

Sudah 10 menit mereka berjalan tidak menemui tanda-tanda pasukan Yagura dan peperangan dengan pasukan Rebellion. Mereka semua menatap kearah Naruto yang terus menatap kedepan, tampak sebuah gapura bertuliskan. "Kirigakure"

Mereka mulai memasuki desa Kiri yang sudah disambut oleh dua orang penjaga disana.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama"

Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, disetiap perjalanan banyak yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya entah kenapa. Padahal dia tidak memasuki Kiri saat penyerangan tadi, menghiraukan pemikiran itu, ia terus berjalan hingga sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

"Akhirnya kamu datang, Naruto-kun"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mei Terumi si ninja penggoda, dengan nada sensual ia mendekati Naruto sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dengan sexy. Merasa tak berpengaruh pada sosok dihadapannya, ia meraba dada Naruto hingga keperut. Sejenak ia merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan dari samping kanan dan kiri.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Naruko, Sakura dan Ino menatapnya tajam disertai aura kehitaman menguar dari tubuh mereka. Mei yang melihat itu tetap memasang pose sexy nya, menaruh jarinya tepat dibibir berusaha memasang wajah polosnya hingga tampak sangat imut yang melihatnya.

"Jadi? Kapan kita mulai acara ini" karena tidak mau ada permasalahan, Naruto memilih untuk meleraikan sekaligus tak memperdulikan pertengkaran mereka.

Mei tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu memimpin jalan ketempat pesta sedang berlangsung. Ketika kedatangan Naruto disana, para shinobi serta penduduk langsung tunduk hormat kearah Naruto. Mereka menghentikan acara minum-minum dan makan-makannya untuk menghormati sang pahlawan Kirigakure.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu kepadaku"

"Tidak bisa Naruto-sama. Kau adalah pahlawan kami, jadi kami harus menghormatimu"

Dengan gerak lambat-lambat dirinya menengok kebelakang yang saat ini ditatap tajam oleh anggotanya. Menciptakan senyuman yang manis ia berusaha menjelaskannya. "Na-nanti a-akan kujelaskan, Ok" Naruto harus menahan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan kunoichi-kunoichi didekatnya, dari pada memikirkan hal tersebut Naruto beranjak duduk disalah satu kursi lalu tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Asuma? Dia saat ini sedang merokok ditemani oleh Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Karena ia tak ingin terusik oleh nyanyian dari pesta tersebut, tak lupa kunyahan dari mulut Chouji yang terasa nge bass.

Jiraiya? Hah pasti kalian tahu, dia sedang duduk ditemani oleh para wanita. Seperti biasa dengan alasan untuk mencari inspirasi novelnya. Naruto sudah paham betul dengan sang shisou dari gunung Myoboku yang berpegang teguh oleh kata-kata sang tetua kodok.

Sakura,Ino dan Naruko? Dia lagi menikmati terapi kecantikan di Kirigakure yang sangat memuaskan, mereka melakukan ini untuk berlomba siapakah yang akan mendapatkan Naruto sebagai pendampingnya. Tak lupa saling memberikan deathglare ketika mereka kurang cantik.

.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang telah menginap di Kirigakure semalaman mengucapkan banyak terima-kasih. Melambaikan tangannya kepada Zabuza dan Haku yang akan tinggal di Kirigakure mengingat keadaan desa ini mulai stabil karena pemerintahannya telah dipegang oleh Mei.

"Datang kembali, Naruto-kun. Kirigakure terbuka luas untukmu"

Memberikan salam perpisahan kedua kelompok dari Konoha kepada para shinobi Kiri, tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi mereka langsung melesat dengan cepat sehingga bekas tapak kakinya tidak terlihat layaknya orang terbang. Tiba-tiba sosok berbeda warna muncul disebuah pohon.

"Naruto-sama"

Tap!

Mereka semua berhenti memasang posisi siaga, berbeda halnya dengan Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dengan alis terangkat satu.

"Ada apa"

Sebelum sosok itu menjelaskan tujuannya, ia menyuruh anggota Naruto untuk pergi terlebih dahulu ke konoha. Dan itupun langsung dilakukan oleh mereka. Karena Jiraiya no Gama Sannin juga menurutinya.

"Aku akan membisikkan sesuatu"

Naruto mendekatkan telinganya tepat dihadapan sosok itu, tak membuang waktu yang lama lagi. Sosok itu memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan diatas tanah. "Maafkan aku, Naruto-sama"

Dengan rasa bersalah ia mengeluarkan tabung berisi mata sharingan yang diberikan oleh majikannya, Uchiha Madara.

_**FlashBack On**_

"Zetsu"

Sosok dengan tubuh dua warna itu menengok kearah sang majikan tetap dengan setengah badan yang menempel diatas tanah.

Jrash!

Sang majikan mencabut matanya hingga darah mengucur hingga kedagunya, sosok itu terkejut tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran majikannya.

"Berikan mata ini kepada Naruto"

"Tapi, Naruto-sama akan menolaknya. Aku yakin itu"

"Buat saja pingsan dan tranplantasikan mata ini agar menjadi **Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan**"

Sosok yang dipanggil Zetsu mengangguk paham sebelum ia menaruh mata sharingan kedalam sebuah tabung cairan. Dalam detik-detik terakhir sebelum sang majikan meninggalkan dunia ini. Ia menitikkan air matanya, sungguh betapa ironisnya hidupnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Madara-sama"

Ucapan terakhir Zetsu diikuti dengan tubuh Madara yang ambruk kebelakang, zetsu mengangkat tubuh Madara kedalam sebuah peti mati yang lumayan besar untuk menaruh jasat sang Madara Uchiha. Setelah menutup peti itu, ia masuk kedalam tanah dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya tadi"

_**FlashBack Off**_

Satu jam setelah mentranplantasikan mata milik Madara, Zetsu dengan pelan-pelan membuka perban yang menutupi mata Naruto.

Deg!

Ia terdiam, melihat perubahan mata Naruto yang luar biasa. Kini Sharingannya dikelilingi oleh 9 tomoe yang terus berputar hingga membentuk pola riak air dicampur pola EMS miliknya. Naruto yang merasa dipandangi oleh Zetsu menautkan alisnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"**Hyouton"**

Tercipta sebuah es membentuk cermin yang langsung memperlihatkan mata FMS miliknya. Matanya melebar melihat perubahan yang sangat mencolok dari matanya yaitu pola riak air seperti Rinnegan.

Memandang Zetsu dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan masih mencerna informasi atau masih tidak sadar kalau yang ia lihat adalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Dengan jalan terkesan tenang itu dan langsung menhantamkan pukulannya pada Zetsu yang terlentang sangat jauh disana.

"Apakah kau tidak berfikir Zetsu! Kalau Nii-san memberikan matanya. Kalau ia dihidupkan kembali malah tidak punya sharingan!"

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari pria ini, tanpa peduli pada Zetsu yang masih menikmati pukulan majikan barunya. Ia tetap terkapar sambil memegangi pipinya yang tercetak jelas warna merah dibagian putih tubuhnya.

Naruto bersidekap dan beranjak pergi, tetapi suara Zetsu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. "Madara-sama ingin kau masuk kedalam Akatsuki dan menjalankan rencananya bersama Obito"

Naruto terdiam, mencermati ucapan Zetsu dengan kepala dingin. Ia telah mengetahui apa rencana sang kakak yang luar biasa hebat, yaitu **Mugen Tsukuyomi**. Dimana itu adalah sebuah genjutsu yang tidak terbatas, membuat para makhluk yang memiliki akal dan jiwa bisa menikmati rasa kesenangan tanpa adanya rasa sakit.

"Akatsuki?" ulangnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Yah.. Organisasi yang dipenuhi oleh para kriminal rank-S untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian"

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai tertarik, menciptakan perdamaian dengan kriminal memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Yang pasti para kriminal lebih berpengalaman dalam bertarung maupun mengatur strategi dan itu membuat sebuah tujuan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan datang setelah ujian chunnin satu bulan lagi"

Zetsu tersenyum, salah satu misinya untuk membujuk Naruto telah selesai tinggal membantunya untuk mencapai perdamaian. Entah itu dengan caranya sendiri atau mengikuti Akatsuki.

Setelah melihat kepergian Naruto, ia kembali masuk kedalam tanah sekedar mencari informasi yang berguna bagi Naruto maupun organisasi. Zetsu sangat yakin, dengan kekuatan Naruto. Dunia akan terguncang olehnya dan akan mengenalnya dengan seorang Legenda.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga yang akan menjadi seperti Rikudou Sennin. Sosok pendiri dunia shinobi serta membawakan ajaran bernama, **Ninshuu**. Kabarnya, Rikudou mati karena menyegel Juubi dibulan serta memecah beberapa bagian menjadi 9 monster yang kini dikenal sebagai Jinchuriki.

Jinchuriki dari ekor satu, yaitu Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki dan Kurama. Kesembilan monster yang ditakuti oleh para penghuni dunia shinobi, tak jarang kekuatan mereka yang melegenda serta mengerikan. Hanya Gyuuki lah Jinchuriki yang telah berteman dengan inangnya.

~x~

Setelah sampai dikonoha, dirinya telah disambut oleh kedua penjaga gerbang yang tak lain adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo. Hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya mereka mengangguk. Seperti biasanya, Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda salamnya.

Kebiasaannya yang seperti itu sudah dimaklumi bagi mereka berdua. Tetapi yang membuat mereka tertarik adalah sifat Naruto yang berbanding terbalik dengan para clan Uchiha lainnya. Meski sifatnya lemah lembut, tetapi ia akan serius ketika ada sesuatu yang mengharuskannya untuk membantu maupun menolong.

"Masuk"

Naruto yang telah sampai dikantor hokage harus melapor terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahu kepulangannya setelah misi. Mau tak mau itu adalah kewajiban setiap shinobi.

Singkatnya, setelah melakukan suatu misi diwajibkan untuk melapor.

"Ah! Naruto-kun. Baiklah, semua ANBU keluar dari ruangan" dari tiap-tiap sudut ruangan muncul ANBU dari atas tembok maupun lantai, mereka semua langsung pergi keluar dari ruang hokage, mungkin ada hal yang sangat penting ingin dibicarakan oleh sang Hokage.

"Ada perlu apa sehingga menyuruh para ANBU keluar"

Ucapan Naruto tidak berupa pertaanyaan melainkan seruan, ia tak biasa berbicara 4 mata dengan sang hokage apalagi keadaan yang sangat canggung baginya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang ANBU, Naruto-kun"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya diikuti dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyatakan tidak setuju. Namun Sandaime memasang wajah bertanya pada dirinya.

"Jika aku menjadi seorang ANBU, lalu siapakah yang akan menggantikanku di Tim 13? Siapakah yang akan melindungi Naruko, Sakura dan Ino?. Pasti mereka semua iri kepadaku yang langsung menjadi seorang ANBU, seperti Sasuke maupun Arashi. Mereka orang yang naif dan arogan. Sifatnya seperti itu yang akan menimbulkan kebencian yang sangat besar"

Naruto bersidekap didepan Sandaime tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Saat ini, Sasuke masih menyimpan dendamnya pada Itachi"

Sandaime terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan pria ini, ia memiliki sifat yang cerdas serta bijaksana. Saat mendengar kata Itachi, dirinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan akibat tidak bisa melawan kekalahan votingnya. Lalu ketika mendengar nama Naruko ia juga terkejut. Jadi.. selama ini yang menolong Naruko dan Sakura adalah Naruto. Pantas saja kedua kunoichi tersebut harinya selalu bahagia dan para penduduk tak berani lagi mengejek Naruko.

'Mungkin wajahnya seperti Madara' batinnya mencetuskan singkat. Kembali menatap pria yang memasang wajah bosan dan datar, seperti biasa. Tipikal Uchiha berbeda-beda.

"Kamu akan tetap di Tim 13 serta menjadi seorang ANBU"

Naruto mengangkat bahu serta membalikkan badannya kearah pintu. "Aku ingin kode nama Shadow" Sandaime yang mendengar ucapan ini tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia menambah satu ninja hebat dalam konohagakure, entah apa nanti jadinya saat bertemu dengan Shodaime. Mungkin Shodaime langsung down diiringi dengan aura muram dibelakangnya.

Setelah melihat punggung sang pria beranjak pergi, dirinya kembali membuka buku novel bersampul oranye dari dalam saku. Ia tertawa lebar dengan darah mengucur dari ujung hidungnya, sama sekali bukan sifat seorang hokage pada dasarnya.

.

Naruto Place

Dirinya berjalan ditengah-tengah desa konoha tepatnya ditengah pasar. Ia membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang stock cadangan dirumah telah habis. Karena tidak memiliki siapapun lagi, ia harus membeli keperluan hidupnya sendiri dan tak ada yang menemani.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya sekitar 10 menit ia keluar dari sebuah toko buah untuk membeli persediaan tomat yang sangat banyak. Saat dirinya kembali menuju rumahnya, terdengar sebuah ledakan tak jauh dihadapannya, yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya sedang menghantamkan bola spiral diperut seorang saudagar sombong yang mengaku dirinya adalah yang terkuat di Konoha.

Ketika Naruto berjalan melewati sang Shisou, ia memasang wajah datarnya menatap kearah Jiraiya. Para penduduk yang melihat Naruto langsung terdiam tak berani berbicara seolah-olah diri mereka bisu.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang saudagar bangun, tak lupa menciptakan bunshin agar membawa belanjaannya kerumah. Sang Saudagar terkejut, baru kali ini dirinya ditolong oleh seorang pemuda yang merupakan murid dari laki-laki berambut putih.

"Shisou, lain kali kau jangan membuatnya terpental. Bunuh saja kalau perlu" mata para penduduk melebar serta terkejut setengah mati. Pria yang mereka takuti dan juga yang murah senyum berkata seolah-olah tidak perduli. Dirinya kembali berjalan menjauhi kerumunan tersebut.

"Naru-kun!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menatap dengan ekor mata siapakah yang memanggilnya, matanya melebar ketika Naruko mengejarnya dengan penuh semangat. Jiraiya pernah mengatakan.

#Pelajaran 13 : Larilah selagi kau bisa

Para penduduk sweatdrop melihat pria yang ditakuti oleh mereka malah takut oleh seorang kunoichi, gadis yang mereka sebut sebagai siluman atau demon. Tapi mereka tak berani mengatakan hal itu lagi jika masih sayang nyawa, Naruto memperingatkannya apabila ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Ia memberikan pilihan, bagian tubuh manakah milik kalian yang akan hilang.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena ia telah kabur dari Naruko, gadis ini ingin sekali memeluknya apakah ia tidak tahu derajat perempuan lebih tinggi dari laki-laki. Seharusnya gadis ini tidak bertingkah agresif kepada dirinya.

Sepertinya ia harus melakukan misi keluar desa bersama dengan Jiraiya dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama demi menghindari kejaran para gadis-gadis itu. sedangkan Jiraiya apabila dikejar oleh wanita dia malah sangat senang sekali dan menjadikan hal itu inspirasi novel nya.

"Kenapa kau malah lari? Bukankah itu surga dunia"

Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak menggeram dengan pernyataan sang shisou yang sedang berdiri disalah satu dahan pohon diatasnya. Bagaimanapun sang shisou sudah biasa melakukan hal yang berbau Ecchi seperti mengintip para wanita yang mandi dionsen.

"Kau pikir aku ini dirimu, Ero-sennin"

Muncul perempatan didahi sang Gama Sannin ketika muridnya sendiri menyebutkan panggilan yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai sannin terkuat. Namun fakta itu memang benar baginya, tapi dia mengintip untuk mencari inspirasi novel dan dijual agar laku dipasaran.

Tak hanya itu, Jiraiya menjualnya demi melangsungkan kehidupannya yang sudah tua. Masa iya sudah tua harus berdiam diri saja, tidak bukan. Ia harus menggunakan masa tuanya agar lebih berwarna dengan melakukan hal ini walaupun nista tetap harus dijalani.

Mencari pekerjaan itu tidaklah mudah, butuh pengorbanan yang lebih. Mendapatkan uang dari misi tidak seberapa alih-alih hanya makan cup ramen seperti anak kos-an saja.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya menyahut.

"Apa!" dengan delikan Naruto membalas sahutan sang shisou. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Mau menjalankan misi tidak"

"Paling juga ke onsen" sindir Naruto dengan tangan bersidekap. Yang disindir harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menghajar sang murid, tapi ia juga tidak ingin babak belur seperti kemarin. Andai saja ia menggunakan sage mode saat itu, mungkin dirinya bisa menyaingi kekuatan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tidak, kita akan ke Kumogakure sekedar berlibur saja tidak usah misi"

Naruto mendongak menatap sang shisou yang tidak memancarkan kebohongan sama sekali. Mungkin kali ini ia harus percaya dengannya. Mengangguk sekali menandakan ia setuju dengan hal ini. Namun terdapat protes saat ke Kumogakure ia harus berjalan kaki.

Apakah ia sudah gila? Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu sangat lama, terlebih lagi masalah yang akan mereka hadapi ditengah perjalanan.

"Sudahlah, kita jalani saja sekaligus latihan disana"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk meminta izin pergi Kumogakure. Dan rencana itu disetujui dengan mudahnya oleh Sandaime, benar-benar Naruto tidak mengetahui cara berpikir orang tua zaman sekarang. Pada halnya Naruto telah hidup saat era setelah Rikudou Sennin dan orang tua zaman dulu sangat keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, mereka berdua dihadang oleh sekelompok pasukan dengan lambang awan merah. Menghentikan perjalanannya dan menatap kearah 9 orang dihadapannya, dan memiliki rupa yang berbeda-beda. Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya kearah Jiraiya yang memasang posisi siaga kepada mereka.

Naruto menatap kearah salah satu pengguna Mata Tuhan (Rinnegan) disana. Memberi kode untuk mengunjunginya nanti, bodohnya pengguna Rinnegan itu mengetahui apa yang dimaksud. Dalam sekejap mata, kesembilan orang tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

Sejenak setelah pertemuan dengan organisasi awan merah membuat Jiraiya memacu pemikiran otaknya. Pemikirannya dengan menatap pemilik mata Rinnegan hingga membuatnya termagu. Mata Rinnegan dimiliki oleh muridnya dahulu yaitu Uzumaki Nagato tetapi yang membuatnya heran adalah yang menggunakan Rinnegan adalah Yahiko.

"Shisou?" Naruto menyahut lumayan keras. Lamunan sang Gama Sannin buyar seketika, ia menatap kearah muridnya yang sedang mendengus kesal ketika dirinya diacuhkan. Padahal dirinya telah memanggil nama sang shisou lebih dari sepuluh kali. Merasa perjalanan akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, Naruto menggigit jarinya lalu menapakkannya ditanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Wind Dragon"**

Muncul naga dengan tanduk tepat diatas kepalanya serta sayap yang panjang nampak seperti seekor Wyvern. Warna putihnya yang transparan membuatnya tidak bisa menatap naga itu terlalu lama jika tak ingin pusing karena angin berputar-putar didalam tubuhnya yang transparan. Berbeda halnya dengan Naruto, jika itu Kuchiyose nya berarti ia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Wind, antarkan kami ke Kumogakure" perintah Naruto yang telah menaikinya diikuti dengan Jiraiya. Tak mau menunggu waktu yang lama, Wind melesat dengan kecepatan udara hingga tidak bisa dilihat oleh pasang mata.

Wind atau biasa disebut White dragon adalah salah satu Kuchiyose milik **Fuujin (Wind God) **yang merupakan hewan tunggangannya ketika ingin pergi ke Istana milik Raijin. Semua dewa memiliki istana masing-masing dan tinggal disana, lain halnya dengan **Fuujin**, ia lebih memilih hidup dialam bebas hingga para dewa menyebutnya dengan julukan **FUPA** **(Fuujin Pecinta Alam)**.

.

Other Place

Masih terkejut dengan kecepatan sang naga, kesembilan orang ini terdiam dan terpaku ditempat. Mereka memiliki anggota baru yang layaknya berumur 15 tahun, itu hanyalah perumpamaan mereka ketika melihat fisik dan perkembangannya. Salah satu dari sembilan anggota yang memiliki warna berbeda mengatakan..

"**Naruto Uchiha adalah anak dari Tajima Uchiha. Dan Naruto lah yang merupakan orang pertama yang membangkitkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"**

~To be Continued~

Mungkin chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi kalian, yah mohon maaf saja!

Soal pair, saya ambil mini harem 3 dari luar desa. Lalu Naruko, Sakura, Ino dan Yuri saya jadikan adik Naruto. Maaf jika tidak suka dengan keputusan saya.

**Terima kasih atas Review dan Kritik sangat mendukung bagi kemajuan Fic ini!**

_Draconsteel Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, FMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Tiga**__** :**_

╬ ~Mission 3

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Uchiha Naruto adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN._

_**.**_

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Previous Episode~

Other Place

Masih terkejut dengan kecepatan sang naga, kesembilan orang ini terdiam dan terpaku ditempat. Mereka memiliki anggota baru yang layaknya berumur 15 tahun, itu hanyalah perumpamaan mereka ketika melihat fisik dan perkembangannya. Salah satu dari sembilan anggota yang memiliki warna berbeda mengatakan..

"**Naruto Uchiha adalah anak dari Tajima Uchiha. Dan Naruto lah yang merupakan orang pertama yang membangkitkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"**

New Episode~

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari makhluk yang mereka panggil Zetsu. Mata mereka semua melebar, begitu juga salah satu anggota yang memiliki mata sharingan serta kerutan diwajahnya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang memiliki kecerdasan seperti seorang kage, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada umumnya.

Fakta yang baru saja diucapkan diresapnya menuju otak lalu difikirkannya secara matang-matang. Alih-alih sang ketua akan menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya karena dialah salah satu Uchiha dalam organisasi ini selain Madara Uchiha. Sebenarnya Itachi kurang yakin bahwa sosok bertopeng itu adalah Madara.

Namun setelah masuknya Naruto kedalam organisasi ini, kedok siapakah jati diri seorang sosok bertopeng yang sebenarnya akan ketahuan dan pastinya langsung dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang ketua.

"Itachi. Jadi apa penjelasan yang kau dapatkan"

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memasang wajah datar. "Tajima Uchiha merupakan ayah dari Uchiha Madara serta Naruto Uchiha. Kemungkinan besar, Naruto adalah ninja paling kuat dalam sejarah clan Uchiha dan yang mengagumkan adalah, nama Naruto Uchiha terukir dalam tablet Uchiha"

Masih mencerna informasi yang masuk melalui gendang telinganya, sosok pengguna mata Rinnegan yang mereka panggil sebagai Pein meletakkan dagunya diatas tangan dan merilekskan kepalanya yang pusing mencermati ucapan salah satu anggota pengguna sharingan.

"Hmm baiklah, apa ada kabar lain.. Zetsu?"

"Naruto-sama akan masuk kedalam Akatsuki setelah melesaikan ujian chunnin" dengan sekali anggukan Pein mengerti dengan ucapan Zetsu. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah kepergian Naruto kearah Kumogakure padahal Ujian Chunnin tersisa satu bulan lagi.

Tak hanya itu, ia sempat terbelalak melihat sosok guru yang selama ini mengajarkannya tekhnik dasar menjadi seorang ninja ketika mereka bertiga masih berkumpul. Canda tawa bersama menjadikan kelompok ini semakin harmonis terkadang Yahiko membuat ulah yang membuat mereka kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah, Itachi dan Kisame. Ikuti Naruto kemanapun dia berada jangan sampai dia kenapa-kena-"

"Naruto-sama tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan. Kalau dia menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya, mungkin kita semua akan habis terbelah menjadi dua" potong Zetsu cepat karena tidak terima majikan barunya diremehkan seperti itu, seakan majikannya sangat mudah dikalahkan oleh orang lain.

"Tak apa, ikuti saja mereka berdua"

Kedua sosok yang telah diberi perintah langsung melesat pergi kearah Kumogakure tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Misi organisasi Akatsuki saat ini adalah menunggu kedatangan Naruto Uchiha kedalam organisasinya. Mereka yakin kedatangan Naruto kedalam organisasinya akan membawa nama Akatsuki keseluruh penjuru dunia.

Tetapi apakah tidak disangka jika Naruto memiliki rencana lain dibalik itu semua? Naruto berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dengan IQ 250 melebihi clan Nara dia bisa saja mengecoh satu batalion ANBU bagaikan semut.

.

Naruto Place

Kini dirinya sedang duduk dibawah pohon tepat didesa Kumogakure. Mereka memilih tempat penginapan yang lumayan besar untuk mereka berdua. Yah sang Gama Sannin lebih memilih tempat yang lebih besar agar Naruto bisa puas maupun menghilangkan statusnya sebagai perjaka.

Sialnya dipertemuan pertamanya ia sudah digoda oleh seorang gadis atau wanita entah apalah yang berdada besar. Ia harus mengarang karena hanya liburan tinggal dikonoha, dan bukan menjadi warga maupun shinobi menetap di Kumogakure.

Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak pergi meninggalkan sang shisou sendirian di Kumogakure. Ia sedang digoda oleh seorang wanita tetapi dirinya malah asik-asikan menggoda wanita, mengapa ia tidak menggoda wanita yang ini saja sih.

Dirinya mengakui bahwa wanita atau disebut gadis ini memiliki wajah putih dan rambut lurus berwarna kuning serta payudara yang bahkan menyaingi seorang legenda sannin, Tsunade Senju.

"Hei! Kenapa kau sombong sekali sih! Kan aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, jadi namamu siapa" Naruto tak menggubris perkataan gadis itu, ia tetap berjalan sambil bersedekap tak lupa memandang datar keseluruh penjuru Kumogakure. Merasa diacuhkan, ia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati pria ini.

Pada dasarnya, ia baru kali ini menemui pria tampan dan sangat cuek bahkan tidak tertarik dengan tubuhnya, berbeda dengan shinobi Kumo yang memandangnya dengan nafsu bahkan ada yang mencoba menjahilinya. Memegang lengan pria itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "..Apa"

Sang gadis yang merasa diberikan jawaban, tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uchiha"

Mata gadis itu melebar, ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha datang ke Kumogakure. Pasalnya di Kumo tidak ada clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, sehingga sampai saat ini Yondaime Raikage sedang memburu doujutsu dari kedua clan tersebut agar desa Kumogakure menjadi desa terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

"Nee Naruto-kun. Bisakah kamu menemaniku makan malam? Sekali saja" dengan mata berkaca-kaca gadis ini memohon dengan sangat kepada Naruto yang kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan permintaan sang gadis. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika gadis itu sudah ada didepannya.

Tak mengidahkan fakta bahwa didepannya adalah seorang kunoichi, Naruto tetap berjalan melaluinya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria ini. Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, alih-alih gadis ini seorang Fansgirl yang akan jatuh pada ketampanan seorang laki-laki.

"**Sunshin"**

Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap menjauhi gadis itu yang menggerutu kesal. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan pria yang sangat langka sekaligus berbeda dengan yang lain, itulah menurutnya. Dan walaupun pria itu merasa tidak senang ketika didekati olehnya, apalagi nekat hingga memeluknya dari belakang itu tidak mengubah Fakta bahwa pria itu orang yang tidak senang bercanda maupun diajak bersenang-senang.

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sangat pening, dia tidak tahu kapan Jiraiya akan menjemputnya kembali untuk pergi kekonoha. Ia bisa saja langsung pergi saat ini juga dan meninggalkan sang Gama Sannin sendirian disini, tetapi ia akan dicap sebagai murid durhaka telah meninggalkan sang shisou sendirian.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu pergi meninggalkanku?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar suara itu kembali. Apakah gadis itu tidak capek mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada. Sejenak terlintas pikiran jahat untuk mengatasi tingkah gadis ini.

"Kamu mau tau? Kemarikan telingamu"

Gadis itu mendekatkan telinganya tepat pada mulut Naruto, mungkin ia mengira akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman hangat dari sang pria secara tiba-tiba dengan dalih berpura-pura membisikkan sesuatu. Naruto memajukan bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga jarak hanya tersisa 3 cm.

"**Fuujin Genjutsu"**

Terpaan nafas Naruto berhembus tepat ditelinga sang gadis, sedetik kemudian tubuh gadis itu ambruk seketika tak lupa Naruto menangkapnya. Menarik nafas sesaat sebelum dirinya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Saat dirinya menidurkan gadis bernama Samui tersebut, sosok berambut perak panjang datang dari belakangnya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau lama sekali, shisou"

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kita mulai dicurigai disini". Wajah Naruto tidak menampakkan ketegangan maupun ketakutan, yang ada hanyalah seringaian yang melebar. Mungkin saja ia akan melawan Raikage yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya.

"Jadi?"

"Kita akan kembali" balas Jiraiya cepat. Tak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti ini atau mungkin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, Naruto yang merasakan gelagat aneh dari sang shisou hanya terdiam.

"Apakah kau akan kabur"

Sebuah kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh murid kepada sang shisou. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu berhenti sebelum dirinya pergi keapartement milik mereka berdua.

"Hei gaki! Kau pikir aku siapa!? Hah!" ucapnya dengan urat tercetak jelas didahinya. "Aku adalah seorang pertapa sakti dari gunung Myoboku yang bisa membuat para wanita jatuh hati kepadaku dengan sekali kedipan mata" lanjutnya dengan suara sendal bakiak terdengar keras disana.

"Aku tak perduli"

Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan sang shisou sendirian dirumah Samui. Sepuluh detik kemudian Jiraiya mengikuti Naruto pergi kesuatu tempat.

Ketika mereka berdua pergi, seorang ANBU dengan kode Bear menguping pembicaraan mereka. Lalu dirinya pergi untuk melapor Raikage apa yang tadi ia dengar pembicaraan bukan dari shinobi Kumogakure. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dirinya telah sampai dikantor hokage dan mulai menceritakan hal-hal tersebut.

Raikage yang mendengar itu marah besar dan menghancurkan meja dihadapannya, dengan listrik menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menghilang diikuti dengan beberapa ANBU yang mengikutinya dari belakang, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang takkan bisa dihentikan oleh mereka.

.

Naruto dan Jiraiya kini sedang berada digerbang Kumogakure dan beranjak meninggalkan desa ini. Baru saja beberapa jam menetap saat ini ia harus pergi karena sudah dicurigai oleh beberapa shinobi serta ANBU disana. Baru saja mereka melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak lima langkah tubuh sang Gama Sannin terpental sangat jauh hingga menabrak pohon.

Dengan mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan yang telah aktif ia tak menatap musuh dibelakang. Pandangannya mengeras ketika diantara mereka berani-beraninya melukai shisounya. Tangannya mengepal erat sehingga aura kehitaman muncul ditelapak tangannya.

"**Meigo!"**

Mengumpulkan aura kehitaman tepat ditangan kanannya sehingga menjadi sangat kelam membentuk bulatan yang mengepul. Sebelum dirinya melepaskan jurus, seekor naga api mengarah kepadanya. Dengan pandangan datar ia menatap naga itu, dengan kedipan mata Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Blar!

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dibelakang ANBU dengan kode Bear lalu menghantamkan pukulannya hingga membuat kawah sangat besar disana, para ANBU yang selamat akibat menghindar hanya menatapnya horror begitu juga Raikage. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pukulan remaja dihadapannya bisa membuat salah satu ANBU istimewanya tewas seketika.

"**Raiton no Yoroi"**

Tubuh Raikage diselimuti oleh petir menyambar-nyambar menambah kesan mengerikan. Itu tidak membuat Naruto gentar bahkan dirinya hanya menguap sambil memandang remeh lawannya, seperti biasa dirinya mirip dengan Madara yang selalu meremehkan lawannya ketika bertarung.

Wush!

Raikage melesat kearah Naruto hingga jarak tersisa 3 cm. Naruto menggunakan Gunbai untuk menangkisnya, terdengar suara hembusan angin ketika pukulan Raikage tidak menimbulkan ledakan maupun retakan dari Gunbai milik Naruto. Mata Raikage melebar ketika melihat Naruto menciptakan sebuah bola spiral ditangan kanannya.

"**Rasengan!"**

Arrgghh!

Blar!

Tubuh Raikage membentur dinding gerbang Kumogakure, tak sampai disitu Naruto kembali melesat kearah Raikage mengacungkan Gunbai nya tepat dilehernya, Raikage hanya mendelik kearah Naruto yang menguap bosan. Sekilas dirinya menengok kearah sang shisou yang sedang melawan beberapa ANBU disana.

"Hah! Aku hanya ingin liburan malah seperti ini, membosankan"

Naruto meletakkan kembali Gunbai miliknya tepat dipunggung serta beranjak dari sana sebelum dirinya melesat, ia sudah dihadiahi sebuah pukulan yang menembus tubuhnya layaknya hantu. Mata Raikage membelalak lalu dirinya terpental kembali ketika Naruto menghantamkan sebuah pukulan telak diperutnya.

"Kau memang keras kepala Raikage, apa aku harus mempresto kepalamu agar lunak" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin serta datar, ia berjalan kearah sang shisou yang bertarung oleh beberapa ANBU.

"**Fuujin : Daitoppa"**

Naruto mengangkat tangannya seketika muncul hembusan angin yang sangat kuat mendorong tubuh ANBU disana hingga menabrak pohon, Jiraiya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk ketika muridnya memberi kode untuk pergi dari sini. Naruto memegang pundak Jiraiya sebelum menyebutkan jurusnya.

"**Hiraishin"**

Mereka berdua menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan mereka semua yang terdiam ditempat, wajah shock serta kaget mereka menunjukkan bahwa remaja tadi merupakan ninja yang sangat hebat. Raikage terdiam membatu, ia menjadi mengingat seseorang yang menggunakan jurus sama seperti remaja tadi.

Sosok berambut pirang menutupi jambang nya dengan perawakan tampan termasuk juga orang yang berhasil menghindari pukulan tercepatnya, dia adalah Namikaze Minato. Disebut juga sebagai Kiiroi Senkou karena kecepatannya serta menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Tapi Namikaze Minato telah tewas akibat penyerangan Kyuubi yang membunuhnya serta istrinya untuk melindungi anaknya, menurut kabarnya dia melindungi anaknya yang baru lahir dan entah hingga sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya telah mati.

Raikage masih kalut dalam pemikirannya. 'Andaikan saja Kumogakure memiliki ninja seperti itu, desa lain akan sangat iri'. Tetapi itu takkan terjadi karena dirinya telah menyerang sang remaja.

Menyuruh beberapa ANBU untuk kembali ke desa dan melupakan hal yang memalukannya hari ini karena telah dikalahkan oleh seorang ninja dari Konoha. Mungkin ia harus menelan bulat-bulat kekalahannya dalam otaknya yang terdalam bahkan sangat dalam.

#Kesuraman 5 Raikage : Dikalahkan seorang remaja

Kini dirinya sedang duduk diatas batu, ia bersemedi sekaligus bertemu dengan naga miliknya.

[Mindscape]

Naruto menatap kearah naga-naga besar dihadapannya, ada yang sedang tertidur maupun terbang dan menukik kebawah adapula yang sudah siap mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

**[Ada apa, Naruto]**

**[Apa aku bisa belajar mode sage?]**

Semua naga yang melakukan aktivitas masing-masih harus berhenti sejenak kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok remaja berambut hitam panjang, mata mereka menyorotkan akan keseriusan. Bahkan _Cyber Dragon_ yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto tetap terdiam.

**[Apakah kau yakin?]** _Cyber_ berusaha meyakinkan Naruto

**[Ya begitulah, aku ingin melindungi kawan-kawanku..]** Naruto menggantung serta menunduk sedih. **[Cukup sudah orang tua dan nii-san]**

Mereka semua mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, mereka juga tahu penderitaan Naruto sejak dahulu saat kehilangan sang ayah serta ibu. Pada saat itu kakaknya lah yang menjaganya hingga dewasa, akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan Naruto.

**[Baiklah, mungkin akan sangat lama jika kau berlatih sage mode Naga. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui..]** Naruto memandang kearah _Cyber_ sambil memasang pose bertanya.

**[..Sage mode Naga tidak bisa di non-aktifkan dan akan bergabung dengan Fumetsu milikmu dan juga..]** Naruto terdiam, jika ia selalu mengaktifkan sharingannya maka dirinya akan diincar oleh shinobi desa. Tak hanya itu, mungkin saja ia akan dijadikan senjata desa oleh para tetua desa.

**[..Ada beberapa keuntungan dalam Sage mode Naga. Yaitu tubuhmu akan ringan, pukulanmu semakin kuat, serta pandanganmu semakin tajam dan entah masih banyak lagi karena naga merupakan hewan terkuat]**

Akhirnya dirinya menyetujui konsekuensi dari penggunaan sagemode, Naruto memejamkan matanya diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang mulai melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

[Mindscape Off]

.

Membuka mata sedikit demi sedikit, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang shisou. Sosok tersebut sedang memancing diujung danau, berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan langkah malas. "Bisakah kita kembali?"

Sang shisou tetap terfokus pada pancingannya. "Kita makan dahulu" Jiraiya menarik kail pancingnya lalu mendapatkan seekor ikan lumayan untuk mereka berdua makan.

Setelah makan yang terbilang cukup singkat, mereka berdua kembali ke konoha untuk menyelesaikan misi atau bisa disebut akal-akalan Jiraiya agar bisa berlibur. Mengingat ujian chunnin hanya tersisa 1 bulan lagi, ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk berlatih Sagemode.

Tentu saja takkan ada yang boleh mengetahuinya termasuk sang shisou. Apabila Jiraiya mengetahui dirinya belajar menggunakan Sagemode pasti ia akan diberondong banyak pertanyaan, yah walaupun akan tahu suatu saat, Jiraiya sudah sangat yakin Naruto akan memenangkan ujian Chunnin tahun ini.

Naruto yang terus melompati beberapa dahan pohon serta ia terus berfikir. Dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata ia telah menyadari akan adanya invasi saat ujian chunnin, mengingat dirinya merupakan seorang ANBU yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Sandaime pasti dirinya akan diberikan misi yang sangat sulit.

Dua sosok yang mengenakan jubah awan merah hanya terdiam, mereka berdua mengikuti kemanakah Naruto akan pergi sebenarnya mereka enggan mengikuti Naruto karena mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Zetsu, yaitu Naruto bukan ninja sembarangan dan dapat membunuh Akatsuki dengan mudah.

_._

_1 Hari kemudian_

Dia bersama dengan sang shisou berjalan kearah kantor hokage, ketika diperjalanan banyak sekali ninja-ninja dari desa lain memasuki wilayah Konohagakure. Itu adalah hal yang wajar karena Ujian Chunnin saat ini dilakukan didalam desa konoha. Itu tidak membuat Naruto curiga, yang curiga adalah Naruto merasakan aura _Shukaku_ yang merupakan salah satu biju dari kesembilan lainnya. Ia bingung akan pemikiran Kazekage karena mengirimkan genin seperti ini, apakah Kazekage memiliki pemikiran lain tentang hal ini.

_Shukaku _berada di salah satu pria berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' didahinya. Ia cepat-cepat menyimpulkan hipotesis bahwa Invasi ke konoha dipimpin oleh desa Sunagakure. Tak hanya itu, ninja-ninja suna banyak yang berbicara dengan ninja oto. Pasti ninja oto akan membantu penyerangan.

Ketika mereka berdua telah berhadapan dengan Sandaime, pandangannya menjadi serius terutama Naruto. Sandaime menyuruh beberapa ANBU keluar dari ruangannya, Naruto menggertakkan giginya sambil menyabetkan Gunbai miliknya kesebelah lemari ruang hokage.

Jrash!

Benar saja, seorang ANBU dengan topeng polos kepalanya menggelinding dilantai, Sandaime dan Jiraiya hanya terdiam. Sosok dihadapannya ini merupakan sosok yang sangat sadis membunuh tanpa berpikir panjang, terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang Uchiha yaitu klan yang telah dibantai habis-habisan.

Salah satu prinsip yang Naruto tekankan adalah 'Bunuh siapa saja yang membantah'. Siapa suruh ANBU tersebut bukannya keluar malah tetap disana seolah-olah dirinya tidak mendengar perintah Sandaime. Peduli apa dia soal kasus, dirinya juga merupakan seorang ANBU malah pilihan Sandaime secara langsung.

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk berlatih selama satu bulan penuh diluar desa tanpa ada yang mengganggu" Naruto bersidekap dihadapan mereka. "Dan aku tak mau ada penolakan"

Dengan keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya, Sandaime mengangguk kecil. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan kedua sosok kakek tua dihadapannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Naruto memintanya untuk berlatih keluar desa, karena orang akan semakin hebat jika mendapatkan rintangan yang luar biasa.

Semenjak Naruto datang kedesa konoha, banyak sekali yang berubah dari konoha, mulai dari keempat kunoichi yang asal mulanya tidak jelas dan suram kini telah menjadi kunoichi hebat, apabila keempat kunoichi tersebut digabungkan maka musuh yang akan mereka hadapi akan menjadi seekor ulat.

Naruto tahu sebenarnya keempat kunoichi tersebut mencintai dirinya sebagaimana layaknya pria dan wanita, tetapi Naruto memiliki alasan lain yaitu dirinya tidak ingin membuat keempat kunoichi tersebut sakit hati, setelah Ujian chunnin nanti dia akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki serta menjadi seorang ANBU.

Ia bingung saat ini, dia harus menjadi seorang ANBU dilain pihak dia juga menjadi anggota akatsuki. Ada satu masalah ketika dirinya menjadi seorang ANBU maupun Akatuki. Jika ia menjadi seorang ANBU pastinya akan membuat para genin lainnya cemburu dan iri dan juga akan dicurigai oleh Root.

Apabila ikut ke Akatsuki, jika dirinya ketahuan menggunakan jubah khas penjahat maka ia akan menjadi Missing-nin. Sebenarnya ia menjadi akatsuki karena amanat kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan juga meminta untuk dibangkitkan melalui Nagato selaku ketua Organisasi Akatsuki serta pemilik mata Rinnegan kakaknya.

Namun dirinya sudah dicurigai oleh Jiraiya akibat datangnya para anggota Akatsuki dihadapannya, itu semua adalah kebodohan mereka yang tiba-tiba mengunjunginya, mungkin mereka tidak percaya bahwa Naruto ingin masuk akatsuki tetapi tidak kunjung datang. Jadi mereka memilih mendatanginya langsung.

Hah!

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pusing, terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini membuatnya ingin mual. Kini dirinya berada digua tempat Madara tinggal, disana sudah berdiri Zetsu dan patung GedoMazo. Yang mengherankan bagi Naruto adalah GedoMazo bukannya sudah ada ditempat Akatsuki tetapi disini masih ada patung tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto-sama"

Naruto beranjak duduk ditempat biasa Madara duduki, menghela nafas sebentar dan memejamkan matanya. Zetsu yang melihat itu tidak berani untuk mengganggunya.

"Zetsu, bisa kau salurkan energi kehidupan kepadaku? Mungkin aku akan bersemedi dalam waktu lama"

"Tapi, GedoMazo telah berhenti memberikan energi kehidupan dibuktikan dengan Madara-sama telah tewas"

Matanya terbuka menampakkan Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan menyala dalam kegelapan gua ini. Zetsu menelan ludah menatapnya dan mulai menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Asal kau tahu Zetsu, GedoMazo tidak akan berhenti memberikan energi kehidupan karena dia menyerap energi alam diluar yang takkan habis"

"Nii-san juga telah berbohong soal itu. ia tewas karena umurnya yang sudah tidak akan lama lagi akibat tidak memiliki keturunan Uzumaki seperti diriku"

Memejamkan matanya kembali, ia mulai memasuki pikirannya yang paling dalam untuk menemui naga-naga miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah bertemu dengan mereka. Pandangan naga-naga tersebut mengarah kepadanya, seekor naga berwarna silver terbang kearahnya.

Tuk!

Ia menyalurkan sebuah energi putih kepadanya melalui kepala, dalam waktu 30 detik Silver menghentikannya. Naruto menautkan alinya karena merasakan aura yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

**[Itu akan membuatmu lebih mudah untuk mempelajari Sagemode]**

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti perintah naga-naga disana, yah walaupun ada yang angkuh maupun sering bercanda mereka semua layaknya keluarga bagi Naruto. Yang paling angkuh adalah Red Dragon, mentang-mentang dirinya tak bisa terkena api dia menjadi sangat angkuh dan sombong.

Dan pada saat itulah, Naruto mulai mempelajari Sagemode Naga yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya dapat menandingi bahkan melebihi Sagemode Katak.

At Konohagakure

Terlihatlah empat orang gadis sedang duduk diatas patung hokage menunggu sosok yang sangat mereka rindukan. Sudah seharian mereka tidak bertemu dengan sosok itu, sosok yang telah mengubah diri serta kepribadian mereka menjadi seorang Kunoichi.

"Kalian mencarinya"

Sosok berambut putih panjang berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia menidurkan kepalanya lalu menatap kearah awan yang bergerak tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Kau tahu? Saat ini dia sedang berlatih diluar desa. Mungkin satu bulan lagi dia akan kembali"

Tiba-tiba keempat gadis itu terisak, karena tak ada yang memberinya kabar tentang kepergian sosok itu. Jiraiya yang melihat itu menghela nafas berat. "Dia ingin latihan untuk ujian chunnin, dan memberikan pesan untuk melatih kalian agar lulus diujian chunnin"

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar"

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya tidak menatap mereka dan lebih memilih menatap ke awan. "Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang terburu-buru" jawab Jiraiya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah tua nya.

'Sejak kedatangan organisasi awan merah, tingkah Naruto menjadi berubah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi' batin Jiraiya mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tempo hari. Kedatangan sekelompok anggota disana juga ada Itachi Uchiha yang telah membantai Clan Uchiha menyisakan adiknya. Organisasi itu beranggotakan para Missing-nin, seketika matanya melebar mengetahui apa nama organisasi itu.

Awan merah!

Missing-nin!

Pemimpinnya pemilik Rinnegan!

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah organisasi Akatsuki. Dia harus lebih mengingat hal-hal yang berbau kejahatan dan membuang pikiran mesumnya, karena saat ini banyak yang berkata bahwa orang yang mesum akan kehilangan kepintarannya serta beberapa memori menghilang.

'Apa mungkin Naruto bergabung dengan organisasi itu?'

"...Sei"

"Sen-"

Lamunan Jiraiya buyar ketika kunoichi berambut merah jambu memanggilnya. Ia menengok kearah gadis tersebut dengan alis naik satu. "...Apa?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno tepatnya memiliki nama Sakura Haruno itu mendelik kesal ketika ia memanggil sang shisou lebih dari sepuluh kali tetapi dihiraukan. "Apakah kami pantas menjadi kekasih, Naru-kun?"

Mata Jiraiya melotot melihat keempat gadis itu memerah ketika menyetujui pertanyaan Sakura. Muka mereka semakin imut serta cantik mungkin bagi para pria yang melihat itu akan langsung memburunya dan menjadikan istrinya tapi mengingat gadis itu masih berusia 15 tahun jadi tidak mungkin.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Ya.. Kami mencintai Naru-kun"

Kini Jiraiya harus menjadi seorang guru cinta. semenjak Sandaime memutuskan Jiraiya untuk melatih keempat kunoichi tersebut kecuali Ino masih tetap dikelompok Asuma. "Aku sarankan agar kalian tidak mengganggu kehidupannya, mungkin ia tidak akan menerima kalian sekaligus tetapi ia juga tidak akan menerima kalian semua. Ia masih terfokus untuk mencari kakaknya yang hilang"

Keempat gadis itu menunduk sedih mendengar jawaban yang tidak mendukung mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Naruto Uchiha.

Sialnya bagi Jiraiya harus dihadapi murid-murid seperti ini, ia lebih memilih memiliki seorang murid yang keras kepala dari pada seperti ini. Tapi itu juga Anugrah dimana ia akan memanfaatkan Naruto agar membantunya untuk mengembangkan novelnya yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

"Apakah kalian ingin melaksanakan misi?"

"Tidak!" ucap mereka serempak, Jiraiya mendesah malas, kalau saja ia berbicara kepada Naruto maka jawabannya adalah 'iya' mungkin akan sangat sulit mengajak keempat gadis ini untuk menjalankan misi kalau tidak ada Naruto. Tak hanya itu, ia akan sangat sulit untuk berkompromi dengan gadis-gadis ini.

'Lebih baik aku tidur'

Jiraiya tak menghiraukan mereka dan memejamkan matanya hingga terlelap dalam mimpi siang.

.

_1 Bulan Kemudian_

.

Inilah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu bagi mereka yang merupakan calon chunnin. Para Genin berlatih untuk mencapai jabatan seorang Chunnin, desa-desa lain mengirimkan ninja-ninja terbaiknya agar mendapat sebuah penghargaan bagi desanya, ada pula yang berniat mencari jodoh :3.

Inilah saatnya sosok yang ditunggu oleh dunia untuk mencapai perdamaian, dia adalah Uchiha Naruto. Ia saat ini sedang melawan 10 naga dihadapannya seorang diri, tentunya dengan kekuatan yang baru ia dapatkan sebulan ini penuh. Tetapi hanya satu naga yang akan ia lawan. Ia mengindar ketika sebuah semburan api mengarah kepadanya.

Tak sampai disitu, sebuah angin tanah serta air menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Naruto tak tinggal diam, dengan mata gabungan dari Fumetsu dan Sagemode ia menciptakan sebuah makhluk astral yang sangat tinggi.

"**Susano'o"**

Tercipta sebuah Susano'o dihadapan naga-naga tersebut. Dengan seringaian terpampang jelas diwajahnya Naruto terbang dengan sayap susano'o nya ke _Red Dragon_. _Red_ menyemburkan api dalam intensitas besar serta dibantu oleh _Wind_ membuatnya menjadi sangat besar.

Cplast!

Semburan api itu terbelah karena tebasan pedang susano'o nya. Kedua tangan Naruto yang lain menarik busur panah dilapisi oleh api putih dan panah itu meluncur cepat kearah dua naga tersebut.

"**Red : Kyokaen"**

Tercipta sebuah cermin api menghalangi busur panah Naruto, tetapi cermin itu tidak bertahan lama karena api Naruto lebih panas dari api merah miliknya.

Groaarr!

_Red_ mengaum keras karena cermin apinya bisa dihancurkan.

"Kau sialan!"

"Heh! Kau saja lemah Red"

Naga itu terpancing emosinya dan melesat kearah Naruto menyiapkan cakarnya, Naruto menyeringai karena umpannya berhasil dimakan.

Trank!

Pedang susano'o Naruto menangkis cakar milik _Red_ bahkan membalasnya dengan pedang satunya. _Red_ yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam mengibaskan ekornya hingga menangkis serangan Naruto. Tak sampai disitu, Naruto menarik busur panahnya dan mengarahkannya pada jantung _Red_.

Swing!

Busur panah melaju sangat cepat dengan titik pusat yaitu Jantung _Red_. Naga itu membelalak menyemburkan apinya dalam jumlah banyak namun itu tidak membuatnya kunjung berhenti. Mengambil inisiatif untuk menendang busur itu dengan salah satu kakinya yang lain.

Duagh!

Busur itu terpental hingga melesat kearah _Wind_ yang sedang mengamati pertarungan tersebut. Tampak _Red_ sedang terengah-engah dengan kaki terbakar oleh api putih Naruto yang sangat panas bahkan membuat seekor naga yang kuat seperti _Red_ bisa seperti itu jadinya.

Naruto melesat kearah _Red_ dan meyembuhkan kakinya dengan hitungan sepuluh detik kaki _Red_ kembali menjadi normal, ini semua berkat sel Senju berada ditubuhnya.

"Huh! Kau menjadi sangat hebat berbeda saat kau terkapar dahulu" terdengar nada sindiran dari _Red_. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggeram.

"Hei! Tapi itukan aku sedang tertusuk dan kehilangan banyak darah" balas Naruto tidak terima sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _Red_ dengan urat nadi tercetak jelas didahinya.

Naga-naga lain hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua, yah mereka berdua merupakan sosok yang sama bagi mereka. Dengan sifat yang slalu meremehkan lawannya ketika bertarung.

"Bukankah kau saat ini Ujian Chunnin, Naruto?"

Hah!

Ia menghela nafas berat menatap salah satu naga paling perhatian kepadanya, _Cyber_. Tangannya bersidekap didepan dada dan berjalan gontai kesalah satu pohon disana. "Aku dikabari oleh Shisou katanya aku takkan ikut Ujian Chunnin karena aku adalah seorang ANBU"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak usah repot-repot melawan orang lain"

"Tapi aku tak bisa mencoba kekuatanku dengan sesama manusia" Naruto menatap kearah awan yang berada didalam Mindscape buatannya, dia dapat merubah cuaca maupun membuat sesuatu hanya dengan pikiran. Itu seperti apa yang diajarkan oleh _Cyber_ kepada Naruto. Dan itu hanya berguna dalam Mindscape bukan dunia nyata.

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang Ujian Chunnin tersebut" ujar naga dengan tubuh berwarna biru, dialah _Blue Dragon_ yang sempat membantu Naruto saat melawan Jiraiya. "Dan sebaiknya kau kembali"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghilang dalam serpihan cahaya dan menuju kedunia nyata.

"Draconsteel"

Kini ia menatap tubuhnya yang sudah terlilit oleh beberapa tumbuhan, penampilannya saat ini layaknya monster hanya menyisakan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan api putih untuk membakar tumbuhan ini, mungkin ia akan dimarahi oleh keempat gadis tersebut.

Ia menggigit tangannya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan menapakkannya ketanah. **"Chibunshin"** tercipta sebuah klon darah Naruto muncul dihadapannya, dengan sekali tunjukan klon itu mengangguk sambil memakai topeng dengan kode 'Shadow'. Naruto tersenyum kecut ketika dirinya harus memilih dua jalur. Yaitu menjadi ANBU serta anggota Akatsuki.

"**Hiraishin!"**

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam menuju rumahnya tepatnya apartement. Ketika ia telah sampai disana, ia sudah diberi kejutan oleh bunshin yang selama ini menjaga ladangnya.

"Boss, ini uang hasil panen"

Naruto menerima uang sejumlah satu juta ryo. Alih-alih pasti sang bunshin bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang selama sebulan ini, apalagi ladangnya sangat luas pastinya akan mendapatkan panen sangat banyak. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya sekaligus mengganti pakaian yang berada didalam, karena ia tidak mau disebut sebagai Zombie oleh para penduduk.

Setelah membuka pintu rumah, ternyata kosong tidak ada siapapun. Pasti keempat gadis itu sedang melaksanakan ujian chunnin, semoga saja mereka tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi Naruto teringat kata-kata _Blue_, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini. Mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian khasnya sekaligus mengenakan jubah dengan aksen api hitam dibawahnya, tak lupa satu lagi tanda khas saat ini. Yaitu topeng dengan kode Shadow.

Ia mengilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan rumahnya yang telah dijaga oleh sang bunshin. Dalam waktu sepuluh detik, Naruto telah sampai dihutan kematian karena ia merasakan aura keempat gadis itu didalam hutan kematian. Matanya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang menyerupai ular sedang menggigit pria yang Naruto kenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"**Kaijin : Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Ninja yang memiliki pelindung kepala sebagai ninja Otogakure membelalakan mata dan terbakar oleh bola api putih tersebut, namun dirinya muncul kembali dari mulutnya, ninja oto tersebut berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan tubuh tanpa luka sedikit pun. Ia memandang datar kearah musuhnya.

'ANBU pemilik sharingan? Kabuto, kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku' batin Ninja oto tersebut tanpa menurunkan kesiagaannya pada Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto bersidekap memandang remeh musuhnya kali ini. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya sejajar dengan mulut sambil mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Kaijin : Housenka no Jutsu"**

Tercipta burung phoenix api menerjang ninja oto tersebut, dengan reflek ia membuat dinding tanah untuk melindunginya tapi itu kesalahan besar, api itu melahap abis dinding tersebut hingga membakar dadanya, karena tidak mau mati sia-sia ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas Fuinjutsu.

"**Fuka Hoin!"**

Seketika api putih tersebut terserap kedalam gulungan milik ninja oto tersebut, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal sekaligus dada yang terbakar dengan lambang silang (Seperti Luffy).

"Itu sebagai kenang-kenangan, Orochi"

Namun tanpa sadar Naruto telah menyebutkan sebagian namanya, ia hanya menyebutkan kepribadian sosok dihadapannya yang seperti ular. Dalam segi fisik sosok ninja oto itu memang sama, sama-sama ular.

Orochimaru, sosok dari ketiga legenda sannin yang seperguruan dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Tapi akibat gila penelitiannya ia dicap sebagai buronan karena telah menyandra beberapa pemiliki kekkai genkai langka.

Dirinya tak bisa membiarkan musuhnya kabur, ia tak akan membiarkannya lari secepat mungkin. Kalaupun bisa lari ia akan mengejarnya sejauh mana ia berada. Apa jadinya jika ia terus mengejar tanpa arah atau biasa disebut blusukan. Kini sosok tersebut telah menyerang salah satu peserta chunnin.

Pada saat inilah, tugasnya sebagai ANBU telah dilaksanakan.

"**Kaijin : Goka mekkyaku"**

Naruto menyemburkan api putih dalam jumlah sangat banyak untuk membakar seluruh tubuh Orochimaru, tapi itu juga kesalahannya ia telah membakar hutan daerah ini yang pastinya akan dicurigai oleh banyak shinobi atau ANBU. Ketika ia melihat sosok dihadapannya telah menghilang, ia mendengus kesal.

Sial!

"**Sunshin"**

Ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan hutan yang telah dibabat habis oleh api putihnya. Sepuluh detik kepergian Naruto, muncul satu batalion ANBU mengeksekusi hutan tersebut, banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapakah pengguna api putih ini dan apakah dari Konoha?

Kalah pun tidak bisa diucapkan, karena musuhnya telah kabur meninggalkan dirinya yang masih merutuki kesialan akibat tidak bisa melindungi salah satu peserta chunnin walaupun peserta itu adalah musuh terberatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia yakin bahkan sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke akan membuat dunia ini hancur dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sosok yang akan membawa kehancuran karena ia seorang Avenger yang tidak akan mau diperintah maupun memerintah. Ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan keinginan serta ambisinya untuk membunuh sang kakak. Berbeda halnya dengan Naruto, ia bahkan sangat menyayangi kakaknya walaupun telah berbuat jahat sekalipun.

Semenjak latihannya sebulan penuh yang hanya diketahui oleh sang hokage dan Jiraiya banyak yang berkata ia telah mati karena dibunuh oleh para penjahat, ada yang mengatakan ia telah lelah mencari sang kakak bahkan ada pula yang mengatakan ia telah dihapuskan didunia ini.. satu bulan berlalu tanpa kabar, dan nama shinobi itu telah menghilang diantara para shinobi lain... sampai saat ini.

Ujian chunnin tahap kedua telah selesai, dimana peserta hanya tersisa beberapa saja. Tim 7 dinyatakan lolos karena Sasuke telah sembuh tetapi salah satu jounin disana khawatir dengannya, yaitu Anko Mitarashi. Dia adalah sosok sama dengan Sasuke yang memiliki tanda kutukan dari Orochimaru.

Saat itu ia sempat mendengar kata-kata Orochimaru, yaitu siapa yang terkena segel kutukan maka hidupnya tidak akan lama bahkan bisa saja langsung mati jika itu kemauan Orochimaru.

Disinilah mereka, dimana para peserta yang lolos berada disebuah aula sangat besar. Sebuah sosok maju kedepan mewakili Sandaime untuk menjelaskan peraturan, dia adalah Gekko Hayate.

"Disini kalian akan bertarung 1 vs 1, bisa saja teman menjadi musuh" Hayate menunjuk kesalah satu layar besar disana berwarna hijau. "Nama kalian akan terlihat disana"

Ketika nama-nama tersebut berganti-ganti sangat cepat hingga berhenti perlahan-lahan menampakkan lawan masing-masing, dua wanita melebar ketika melihat nama mereka tertera diatas sana. Mereka berdua adalah Ino dan Sakura, ketika mereka berdua berpandangan, bibirnya menyeringai jahat membuat mereka semua bergidik.

_Timeskip_

Setelah beberapa pertandingan berlalu, kini ujian pada puncaknya yaitu Lee melawan Gaara.

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan Lee yang menyerang Gaara dengan **dynamic entry**, tetapi dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh perisai pasir milik Gaara. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Lee kembali menambah kecepatannya dan menyerang dengan **konoha senpu** dan **konoha reppu** secara bergantian. Dan serangan itu sukses membuat Gaara membelalakan matanya. Merasa serangannya cukup berhasil, Lee kemudian melompat kebelakang dan melepas tali yang berada dibagian tubuhnya dan pemberat dikedua kakinya, lalu ia bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tak bisa dilihat oleh kasat mata.

Gaara hanya melotot karena tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Lee yang sangat cepat, tiba-tiba lee ada dibelakang Gaara dan menyerangnya dengan menggunakan Goken ditambah konoha daisenpu setelahnya. Gaara terkena serangan tersebut hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari sana.

Gaara menggeram kesal, ia segera bangun, kemudia ia menggunakan jurus **'Suna Shigure'** untuk menyerang Lee. Tapi dapat dengan mudah ia menghindari hujan peluru pasir dari Gaara. Lee langsung bergerak memutar dan menggunakan **Omote Renge** untuk mengikatnya agar Gaara tidak bisa bergerak**. "Omote Renge : Hakkesho Kaiten"**. Lee mengira bahwa serangannya berhasil karena melihat Gaara yang terkapar, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya berubah menjadi pasir, ternyata itu adalah suna bunshin.

Lee yang melihat Gaara tak jauh dari sana langsung membuka gerbang ketiga untuk menggunakan **Ura Renge** dan membuatnya memiliki daya kecepatan dan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Terlihat beberapa peserta sangat takjub karena kekuatan milik Lee.

Lee memutar badannya dan bergerak cepat kebelakang Gaara, tetapi sudah diketahui oleh Gaara, dia memutar kakinya dan sudah ada dihadapan Gaara. Ia melakukan uppercut hingga Gaara terpental keatas. Dengan cepat Lee sudah ada dibelakang Gaara sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara dan memutar tubuhnya sambil berucap. **"Ura Renge!"**

Bumm! Arena hancur akibat serangan mematikan dari Lee, asap mulai mengepul menghalangi pandangan mata para penonton. Beberapa saat kemudian asap mulai menipis memperlihatkan Lee dan Gaara yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Dengan sisa tenaga, Gaara menggerakkan pasirnya dan mencengkeram kaki dan tangan kanannya lalu meledakkannya hingga lumpuh.

Sebelum Gaara berniat membunuh Lee, Guy langsung datang melindunginya dan pertarungan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Gaara.

"Baiklah Ujian Chunnin tahap ketiga selesai sampai disini, kami memberikan kalian waktu dua minggu untuk berlatih" dengan kata terakhir itu, Hayate selaku panitia ujian chunnin tahap ketiga. Ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap diikuti oleh beberapa ANBU dan Sandaime.

Naruto yang sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan dari atas langit-langit aula hanya tersenyum, apalagi perkembangan keempat gadis tersebut. Ia senang melihat perkembangan Ino dan Sakura yang harus draw dalam pertarungan mereka akibat dua-duanya kelelahan. Begitu juga dengan Yuri dan Naruko ia memenagkan pertarungan melawan Kin Tsuchi dan Ten-ten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Sebuah suara disamping Naruto mengalihkan lamunannya. Seorang jounin berambut silver melawan gravitasi menyiapkan kesiagaannya, bisa saja sosok disebelahnya merupakan musuh yang sangat kuat.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Kakashi"

Naruto masih menyimpan dendamnya saat ia menuduh ingin membunuh kedua muridnya. Ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan sosok jounin pembimbing dari Tim 7.

Kini seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berjalan menyusuri pinggiran desa Konohagakure, ia bingung harus kemana saat ini jika ia kembali pastinya akan diberikan sentuhan cinta oleh gadis-gadis tersebut. Tapi ia juga tidak tega membuat gadis tersebut mencemaskannya karena telah menghilang satu bulan lamanya.

Sejenak ia berhenti menatap kearah sosok dengan mata pola riak air. Pemuda ini sudah tahu apa arti kedatangan sosok tersebut yang pasti akan terjadi hal yang aneh dan akan merugikan dirinya.

"Tangkap!"

Sosok itu melemparkan sebuah jubah serta cincin berwarna hitam kearahnya, pemuda ini menautkan alisnya karena ia tidak tahu apa kegunaan cincin tersebut. Tiba-tiba pemuda ini merasakan chakra yang sangat banyak mengarah kepadanya dari berbagai arah sehingga ia terkepung saat ini.

"Uchiha Naruto! Kau ditangkap karena bergabung dengan organisasi penjahat" ucap seorang ANBU sambil menodongkan sebuah kunai kearahnya. Pemuda ini yang sudah mengira akan terjadi hal yang merugikan baginya hanya menghela nafas, itu juga kebodohan sosok dihadapannya yang nyengir tak jelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" rutuk pemuda ini sambil menunjuk sosok dihadapannya. Ketika sebuah bola api mengarah kepadanya, ia hanya diam dan menyabetkan kunai jikkukannya.

"**Getsuga Tenshou"**

Tercipta gelombang berwarna hitam membelah bola api tersebut bahkan menyerang beberapa ANBU disana. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi dan akan dijadikan Missing-nin pemuda ini memberi kode kepada sosok dihadapannya dengan sebuah gerakan kepala. Mengetahui gelagat pemuda ini, sosok tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama pemuda bernama, Uchiha Naruto.

Dalam waktu sepuluh detik, ia telah sampai disebuah gua yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengannya, yang paling mencolok adalah sosok dengan wajah bukan manusia.

"Hei! Kau itu manusia atau bukan?" celetuk Naruto yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari anggota yang lain, yang diejek hanya dikelilingi aura muram.

"Aku itu manusia setengah hiu" dengus sosok tersebut, namun Naruto tak mengidahkan ucapan tersebut dan memilih untuk berjalan serta berdiri diatas sebuah patung Gedomazo yang hanya setengah badan. Mata merah menyala dalam kegelapan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku adalah sosok yang ditunggu oleh dunia untuk mencapai sebuah perdamaian. Aku adalah..." ucapannya menggantung, para anggota Akatsuki menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Naruto Uchiha"

To be Continued~

Tolong berikan Kritik, Saran maupun kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Saya ngantuk banget hari ini karena tidak tidur dua hari karena tugas menumpuk, yah mohon maaf jika mengecewakan.

Terima kasih atas Review kalian selama ini.

.

Thanks for all

Draconsteel Out!~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, FMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Enam**__** :**_

╬ ~Reuni

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Naruto Uchiha adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN._

_**.**_

_**Kepada salah seorang pembaca :**_

Kalah mau menghina saya, pakai Akun sendiri dong, jangan Cuma pake Guest segala. Pengecut amat sih...

.

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

Previous Episode~

Dalam waktu sepuluh detik, ia telah sampai disebuah gua yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang mengenakan jubah yang sama dengannya, yang paling mencolok adalah sosok dengan wajah bukan manusia.

"Hei! Kau itu manusia atau bukan?" celetuk Naruto yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari anggota yang lain, yang diejek hanya dikelilingi aura muram.

"Aku itu manusia setengah hiu" dengus sosok tersebut, namun Naruto tak mengidahkan ucapan tersebut dan memilih untuk berjalan serta berdiri diatas sebuah patung Gedomazo ayng hanya setengah badan. Mata merah menyala dalam kegelapan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku adalah sosok yang ditunggu oleh dunia untuk mencapai sebuah perdamaian. Aku adalah..." ucapannya menggantung, para anggota Akatsuki menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Naruto Uchiha"

New Episode~

Terlihat empat orang kunoichi sedang berbaring diatas patung hokage, keadaan mereka saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik bahkan sebaliknya, ketika mendengar sosok yang dicintai mereka telah ditetapkan menjadi seorang Missing-nin sontak itu membuatnya terkejut.

Namun ketika mendengar berita bahwa sosok yang mereka cintai bergabung dengan seorang penjahat itu membuatnya terdiam seribu kata, mereka yakin bahwa sosok tersebut memiliki alasan lain untuk bergabung dengan organisasi para penjahat yang katanya beranggotakan Missing-nin Rank-S.

'Aku sudah menduganya' batin pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang serta sebuah pelindung kepala yang khusus untuknya seorang saja dan itu juga pemberian sang guru saat itu. 'Tapi tak mungkin Naruto langsung menerimanya tanpa berfikir dahulu'

"Sensei, apakah Naruto-kun akan menjadi jahat dan membenci kita?" tanya gadis berambut merah jambu dengan mata lebam akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Pria paruh baya ini terdiam, ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Murid yang sangat baik walaupun membuatnya jengkel memilih menjadi anggota organisasi seperti itu pasti ia memiliki maksud lain.

"Entahlah, mungkin kita akan lihat kedepannya. Latihanlah, terutama kau Naruko dan Yuri. Kalian berdua merupakan sosok kebanggaan Tim 13 menggantikan Naruto" kedua gadis itu mengangguk berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang lain.

Gadis ini mendengus sebal ketika tidak dijadikan kebanggan Tim ini, ia merasa tidak dihargai dikelompok ini kecuali jika ada Naruto yang telah membuatnya semangat menjadi seorang Kunoichi hingga saat ini sudah setara dengan chunnin walaupun tidak memenangkan pertandingan tempo hari. "Kau juga kebanggan Tim 13, Sakura" gadis itu sontak nyengir.

"Baiklah, mari kita buktikan kepada Naruto bahwa kita tidak akan kalah dengannya" Jiraiya berteriak memberikan semangat kepada murid-muridnya ini.

"Yosh!" balas mereka tak kalah semangatnya dengan Jiraiya, tanpa mereka sadari sosok berambut hitam panjang mengamati mereka dari jauh. Sosok ini tersenyum kecut ketika dirinya sudah dicap sebagai Missing-nin jadi ia tidak bisa lagi melindungi gadis tersebut mungkin akan melindungi dari bayangan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin ini sudah takdirmu sendiri" sosok tersebut menunduk dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang tersenyum sedih dan duduk diatas sebuah pohon. "Begitulah, Itachi-san"

"Ketua memanggil kita" Naruto mengangguk diikuti dengan Itachi memegang pundak Naruto, mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam meninggalkan tempat tersebut hingga tak menyisakan apapun yang berbekas.

Terlihat sosok berambut pirang dengan beberapa tindikan diwajahnya sedang menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan wajah datarnya. Setelah kedatangan Naruto dan Itachi pandangannya menjadi serius mungkin saja akan ada hal yang begitu penting sehingga menatap mereka berdua seperti itu.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk membantu pasukan Konoha yang akan diserang oleh Suna dan Oto" ucap sosok tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih menunduk. "Yah sebagai permintaan maafku telah membuatmu menjadi seorang Missing-nin"

"Aku tahu" balas Naruto singkat tanpa menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap sang ketua, ia masih kalut akan pemikirannya tentang hal tadi.

"Baiklah kalian bisa pergi sekarang" Itachi memegang pundak Naruto tetapi dibalas gelengan olehnya, Naruto berdiri sambil menatap sang ketua dengan malas. "Aku tahu kau yang mengendalikan, Nagato"

"**Kamui"**

Sebuah pusaran angin tercipta sekaligus menyerap kedua sosok tersebut meninggalkan sang ketua yang terdiam membeku ditempat, ternyata ada yang mengetahui siapakah dirinya selama ini. Meski Naruto telah mengetahui hal tersebut itu tidak mengubah niatnya untuk menjalankan tujuannya. Baginya itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataupun memang sudah mengetahui dari awal.

Kini Naruto dan Itachi sedang berada di desa Konohagakure yang sedang ramai oleh para penduduk serta beberapa ninja dari desa lain yang sedang membeli beberapa peralatan untuk entah apalah itu. terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup luas tetapi pandangan mereka teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah kedai ramen.

Karena ia merasa sangat lapar saat ini, jadi memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu agar staminya mereka menjadi kembali.

"Paman, Ramen Jumbo satu! dan miso ramen satu!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak guna pelayan tersebut cepat menyiapkan makanannya.

Acara makan mereka cukup hening karena mereka berdua merasakan cukup banyak chakra datang kearahnya, Naruto memberi kode kepada Itachi untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. "Seharusnya kita tidak menggunakan jubah ini" ujar Naruto sambil menarik-narik jubah awan merahnya.

"Hn" Itachi mengangguk dan menaruh mangkuk yang telah habis.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sekelompok ninja dengan jabatan sebagai seorang Jounin datang menghampiri mereka, memasang posisi siaga sambil menyiapkan sebuah kunai dan shuriken ditangannya, mereka yakin bahwa dua orang dihadapannya merupakan anggota Akatsuki karena setiap anggota Akatsuki selalu beregu atau berdua untuk melakukan tujuannya.

Dengan wajah tertutup oleh sebuah tudung membuat mereka sulit mengetahui siapakah dua orang sosok dihadapannya, tetapi yang mencolok bagi mereka adalah salah satunya memiliki rambut yang panjang hingga kepunggung.

"Apakah kau Naruto Uchiha?"

Naruto tertawa keras ketika dirinya diketahui oleh para shinobi dihadapannya, tetapi ia kembali menguasai dirinya sendiri sambil membuka tudungnya. Kini terpampanglah mata merah menyala dengan sangat terang walaupun masih siang hari, mereka semua membelalak dan memperketat kesiagaannya.

"Apa maumu! Apakah mau mengambil Kyuubi!?" bentak seorang Jounin dengan mengacungkan kunainya tepat kekepala Naruto. Tetapi ia hanya menautkan alisnya, ia datang untung melindungi tapi malah dibilang mengambil Kyuubi, ia takkan melakukan hal itu karena pemilik Kyuubi merupakan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

"Tidak! Dia takkan mungkin mengambil Kyuubi, kalian tahu sendiri bahwa mon-" ucapan seorang Jounin terhenti ketika kepalanya menggelinding keatas tanah tanpa ada yang melihat pergerakan sang lawan.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan sebut Naruko monster!" ujar Naruto dingin yang sudah berada dibelakang mereka semua.

'Ce-cepat se-sekali' batin mereka semua. Mereka terkejut hanya beberapa saat ketika sosok berambut putih panjang datang dihadapan mereka. Sosok tersebut tidak memasang posisi siaga sama sekali dan tidak perduli bahwa musuhnya merupakan sangat bahaya.

"Aku tunggu ditempat biasa, shisou" Naruto memegang pundak Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dalam kedipan mata kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Sosok tersebut menyuruh para Jounin untuk pergi menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Tak berselang waktu yang lama, sosok berambut putih panjang yang mereka berdua kenal adalah Jiraiya no Gama Sannin. Dirinya telah sampai diatas patung hokage dan sudah ditunggu oleh mereka berdua.

"Itachi?" cetus Jiraiya singkat melihat sosok disebelah Naruto menggunakan sebuah sharingan. Pertanyaan Jiraiya hanya dibalas 'Hn'.

"Lalu, ada apa kalian berdua datang kemari" tambah Jiraiya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka berdua, matanya seketika melebar ketika energi alam terus memasuki tubuh Naruto dengan sendirinya.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat sang shisou sudah mengetahui hal ini. Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga ia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang hampir menjadi pernyataan yang dipikirkan Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah Sagemode naga"

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap tenang. Ia tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya walaupun mengejek dan meremehkan ketika ia mengingat sagemode naga lebih kuat dari sagemode katak. Mata sang Gama sannin tak kuat menahan keterkejutannya, ia sudah lama sekali ingin melihat pemilik sagemode selain katak dan ternyata seperti ini jadinya. Seluruh energi alam berkumpul menjadi kekuatan Naruto seutuhnya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau buatkan rumah? Aku ingin istirahat" cetus Itachi singkat karena sudah terlalu lelah berjalan dari gua tempat Akatsuki tempati hingga ke Konoha yang memiliki jarak sangat jauh jika berjalan kaki. Tetapi mereka berdua menggunakan teleport Naruto agar lebih cepat.

Tetap saja ia lelah karena sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan dari para Jounin yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. **"Mokuton"** muncul sebuah kayu dan daun dari dalam tanah membuat sebuah dinding dan akhirnya sampai menjadi sebuah rumah sederhana.

Tak mau menunggu waktu lama, Itachi memasuki rumah tersebut meninggalkan sosok murid dan guru didepan rumah. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena hal ini sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

"Jadi?" Jiraiya meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku ingin membantu konoha atas penyerangan Suna dan Oto..." Jiraiya terdiam, selama ini pemikirannya tentang ninja Suna dan Oto benar. Kedua desa melakukan invasi terhadap konoha yang entah apa tujuannya. "...dan dipimpin oleh Orochimaru"

Ia mematung!

Terdiam!

"Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?" ia masih terdiam tidak mengubah posisi duduknya saat ini, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memilih mengeluarkan sebuah suling emas miliknya. "Nagato"

Deg!

Jiraiya kembali terdiam, sosok yang menjadi muridnya pada saat dahulu ternyata masih hidup dan terlebih lagi yang memberi tahu Naruto tentang penyerangan ini. Sosok murid yang memiliki mata rinnegan yaitu mata seperti Rikudou Sennin. Berbicara tentang Rikudou Sennin, ia adalah sosok pendiri Shinobi serta pembawa ajaran Ninshuu.

Ia merupakan seorang dewa bagi para shinobi, karena dapat membuat bulan dalam sekejap mata dan juga menyegel Juubi yang merupakan monster bereekor sepuluh dengan kekuatan sangat dahsyat. Pada akhirnya ia menyegel Juubi kebulan dengan bantuan senjata miliknya, Sword of Nunoboko yang berbentuk seperti rantai DNA.

Mensejajarkan suling emas miliknya tepat didepan bibir lalu meniupnya dengan perlahan sesuai irama lagu yang ia lantunkan, seketika para warga disana berhenti beraktivitas dan memilih menikmati alunan musik ini. Tumbuhan dibelakangnya menunduk seakan-akan patuh kepada Naruto.

"Aku yang akan mengawal Sandaime dalam Ujian Chunnin nanti"

Jiraiya mengangguk, ia tahu apa yang akan direncanakan oleh muridnya ini walau sudah menjadi seorang Missing-nin ia tetap menganggapnya sebagai murid.

"Draconsteel"

Naruko Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya memiliki nama Naruko Namikaze karena tidak ingin dirinya diincar oleh desa Iwagakure Sandaime mengubah namanya Namikaze menjadi Uzumaki. Sandaime juga tak tega saat Naruko mendapatkan sebuah rintangan yang sangat sulit karena ayahnya memiliki masalah terhadap desa Iwagakure akibat membantai setengah pasukannya dalam kurun waktu tiga menit.

Ia saat ini sedang duduk tidur telentang disertai nafasnya tidak beraturan akibat terlalu memaksakan diri untuk berlatih dan juga membawa kembali Naruto ke konoha. Itu adalah jalan ninjanya sebelum menjadi seorang hokage perempuan pertama.

"Naruko hosh lebih baik kita makan dahulu hosh" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah jambu disebelahnya yang tidak kalah lelahnya akibat latihan, gadis ini bernama Sakura Haruno. Meskipun ia gagal dalam tahap ketiga itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat.

"Hosh ya Sakura hosh" kemudian mereka berdua beranjak dari sana pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Semenjak Naruto menjadi seorang Missing-nin, Naruko sudah mulai berinteraksi dengan Kurama didalam tubuhnya, walau nampaknya sangat sulit untuk berteman olehnya, Naruko tetap tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan seorang teman yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartement Naruko untuk beristirahat karena terlalu lelah berlatih hingga lupa waktu sampai sore begini, langkah mereka terhenti dan tak bisa bergerak sekalipun ketika melihat sosok berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk diatas patung hokage bersama sang shisou.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua menitikkan air mata, sosok yang amat mereka rindukan kini telah datang ke konoha walau dengan status seorang Missing-nin. Namun mereka hanya terpaku ditempat menatap sebuah suling emas bertengger tepat ditangan Naruto, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa setiap kali ada alunan musik yang merdu diakibatkan oleh sosok tersebut.

Kini sudah tidak bisa terhitung berapa menit ia menangis dalam diam, air mata yang terus mengalir bagaikan air dan takkan berhenti kecuali ada yang mengganjalnya.

Cairan liquid sudah membanjiri tanah yang dipijaknya saat ini, jika seorang laki-laki mengeti perasaan seorang wanita maka ia tahu apa yang akan dirasakan saat ini. Wanita itu lebih perasa dari pada seorang laki-laki sebagaimana jika mendapat sebuah masalah wanita lebih memilih untuk dipendamnya dan dilepaskan melalui tangisan.

Banyak yang berkata bahwa senjata wanita itu adalah menangis, sebenarnya asumsi itu tidaklah salah namun berbeda pengertian. Tangisan merupakan sebuah rasa meluapkan segala sesuatu untuk membuka relung hati sendiri dan menjadi lebih tenang, apakah kalian tidak merasa bahwa setelah menangis akan lebih tenang maupun lebih menyimpan sebuah dendam.

"Apabila cinta memanggilmu, ikutlah dia, walau jalannya terjal berliku-liku, dan apabila sayapku merangkulmu, pasrah dan menyerahlah kepadanya, walau pedang yang tersembunyi disayap itu melukaimu. Dan jika dia berbicara kepadamu, percayalah, walau ucapannya membuyarkan mimpimu, bagai angin utara mengobrak-abrik pertemanan"

_TimeSkip_

.

Kini dua minggu telah berlalu, inilah saatnya para genin untuk melakukan misinya kembali untuk menjadi seorang Chunnin dan membanggakan desanya sendiri. dimana ada beberapa peserta yang akan melakukan ujian chunnin tahap akhir ini dan kembali tanpa tangan kosong.

Dari daftar kemarin yang telah dibuat oleh Hayate tentang siapa saja yang akan bertanding satu lawan satu dan ditonton oleh para penduduk dan beberapa shinobi.

Pertandingan pertama yaitu.

Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku Temari

Aburame Shino vs Kankurou

Uzumaki Naruko vs Neji Hyuuga

Yuri vs Surume

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Dalam pertandingan pertama Shikamaru dan Temari dimenangkan oleh Temari akibat Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menyerah padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya menyesal bahkan para shinobi lain terkagum melihat kecerdasan Shikamaru. Dipertandingan kedua Kankurou memilih untuk menyerah karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertanding, entah itu kenyataan atau hanya sebuah kebohongan semata.

"Pertandingan ketiga yaitu Uzumaki Naruko vs Hyuuga Neji" banyak para warga serta yang bersorak riuh karena ingin melihat potensi dari bocah Hyuuga tersebut, mereka tidak perduli dengan Naruko, berusaha mencuekkannya seolah-olah tidak ada sama sekali.

"Hajime!"

Wasit memberi kode kepada mereka berdua untuk memulai pertarungan kali ini, Naruko memulai penyerangan pertama dengan cara melepaskan pukulannya tepat kewajah Neji, dengan mudahnya Neji menghindar kesamping. Tak sampai disitu ia kembali mengayunkan pukulannya dan tetap saja itu bisa dibaca oleh Neji.

"**Juuken!"**

Bugh!

Naruko terpental akibat pukulan Neji tepat mengenai perutnya, muncul sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya. Ia mengusap darah tersebut dan menatap kearah Neji dengan tajam. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan jurus atau bukan ini kekkai genkai miliknya yang telah diajarkan oleh Naruto.

Muncul rantai-rantai dengan ujungnya lancip mengikat tubuh Neji hingga tidak bisa bergerak, dengan sekuat tenaga Neji berusaha memberontak hingga mengeluarkan **Kaiten** pun tidak bisa sama sekali. Neji mendelik kearah Naruko yang tersenyum simpul, latihannya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil yang maksimal.

Naruto pernah berkata bahwa rantai ini menyerap chakra lawan ataupun menyegel chakra lawan sedikit demi sedikit. Merasa semuanya sudah berakhir, Genma memutuskan untuk memberhentikan pertandingan ini karena tidak ingin bocah Hyuuga tersebut mendapatkan luka yang parah.

"Baiklah sudah bisa kita lihat, pemenangnya. Uzumaki Naruko!"

Hening!

Para penduduk terdiam masih terpaku pada kekalahan bocah Hyuuga yang menjadi taruhannya. Kini mereka semua tidak ada yang memenangkan taruhan mereka dan sama sekali tidak ada. Angin menerpa wajah serta rambut mereka yang terus bergoyang akibat keheningan ini semua.

Naruko hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan menuju tangga para peserta ujian chunnin tak lupa ia melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuh Neji. Sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah tepukan tangan dari ujung tepatnya kursi sang hokage menggema memecah keheningan disana.

Ia tersenyum melihat sosok disebelah sang hokage tepatnya seorang ANBU yang berada disebelahnya, tiba-tiba diikuti oleh beberapa peserta diatas sana yang bertepuk tangan dengan riuh walau para penduduk tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan.

Wajah gadis itu menghela nafas.

Walaupun hanya beberapa saja yang bertepuk tangan untuknya itu sudah membuatnya senang, wajahnya tertunduk ketika Naruto tidak ikut Ujian Chunnin dan memberikan semangat untuknya namun ia harus menelan harapannya saat ini, dengan berjalan menunduk ia telah sampai dibangku penonton.

Seorang pengawal Sandaime yang melihat itu hanya menatap Naruko sedih, ia sebenarnya ingin memberikan semangat tetapi ia saat ini sedang berada disebelah Sandaime yang pastinya akan dicurigai oleh pihak Kazekage.

"Pertandingan keempat yaitu Yuri vs Surume"

"Maaf wasit, saya sedang tidak enak badan" Genma menautkan alisnya tetapi ia tidak mau berfikir panjang dan melanjutkan pertarungan yang terakhir. Sandaime harus menahan diri agar tidak menggeram, ternyata invasi ini akan berjalan lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan.

Syuut!

Sebuah tangan memberikan sebuah kunai cabang tiga kearahnya dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Sandaime tersenyum simpul menarik kunai tersebut melalui jubah tangannya perlahan-lahan, ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto lah yang berada disebelahnya karena ia tahu kunai ini miliknya.

"Baiklah, pertarungan terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara"

Para penonton bersorak riuh menatap keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang memiliki sebuah sharingan, mereka semua memilih Sasuke karena mereka yakin bahwa Sasuke akan memenangkan pertarungannya dan akan mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak dari taruhan mereka.

Mereka berdua turun kearena untuk bersiap bertarung untuk penentuan. "Ibu ingin darahmu uchiha" ucapan Gaara membuat sasuke kaget. "I-ibu?"

"Baiklah Pertandingan MULAI!" Sasuke mengambil jarak mundur kebelakang. Tetapi pasir Gaara menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk membaca pergerakan pasir tersebut.

Sasuke melemparkan shuriken nya, Gaara membuat sebuah dinding pasir yang hasilnya shuriken tersebut menancap pada pasir, lalu pasir tersebut berubah menjadi bayangan pasir.

Tap! Dash! Grrkk! Zraatt! Sasuke menggunakan Taijutsu untuk menghancurkan bayangan pasir tersebut. Zrassh! Bayangan pasir tersebut hancur. Sasuke menerjang kearah Gaara, tetapi pasir Gaara berusaha untuk menghalau pukulan tersebut. "Hmm" Sasuke menyeringai, memutar kakinya. Tap! Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang Gaara. Duak! Gaara terpental lumayan jauh.

'kecepatan orang ini sama dengan orang itu' batin Gaara mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan pria alis tebal dan rambut mangkok.

'Cepat..! hampir sama dengan kecepatan normal milik Lee. Selain itu..' Batin Guy

'Kelihatan bertumpuk dengan imej taijutsu milikku' lanjut lee.

"Itu yang disebut pelindung pasir ya" Remeh Sasuke

Pluk! Pluk!

Pasir yang berada diwajah Gaara mulai berjatuhan. "Maju" tetapi ucapan Sasuke tak dihiraukan Gaara membuat sasuke kesal. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan maju" Sasuke melesat kearah Gaara menyiapkan pukulan, pasir Gaara kembali menghalau tetapi Sasuke memutar kakinya kearah punggung Gaara, pasirnya pun juga kebelakang. Sasuke menyeringai kembali melesat kedepan menyiapkan tendangan.

Duak! Gaara kembali terpental lumayan jauh.

Dia kembali terbangun mengeluarkan seluruh pasirnya membuat sebuah pertahanan sempurna miliknya. Sasuke yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam melesat kearahnya.

Jrash! Pukulan Sasuke tak menyebabkan apa-apa tetapi tangannya berdarah.

'butuh waktu' batin sasuke melompat mundur kedinding arena. Mengangkat tangannya sambil mengucapkan jurusnya.

"**Nikutai Kassei"** Cip cip cip! Muncul suara kicauan burung beserta sebuah listrik dari tangan Sasuke, lalu melesat kearah pertahanan Gaara. Para penonton terkagum melihat jurus yang sangat mengerikan itu, termasuk Guy langsung menatap kearah Kakashi.

"**Chidori!"** GRAKK! Tembuslah pertahanan sempurna milik Gaara, sontak membuat Temari, Kankurou, dan Baki kaget + Shock. Pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa menembus pertahanan sempurna Gaara selama ini. 'mengagumkan' batin Kazekage menyeringai tetapi tertutup maskernya.

"UWAA DARAH-DARAHKUUU!" teriak Gaara membuat Temari, Kankurou dan Baki kaget.

"Ma-masa?!" ucap Temari shock

"Bo-doh!" ucap baki datar

"Ukh, Hiyaa" Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya keluar, terlihat sebuah tangan monster dari pasir mencengkeram tangan sasuke.

'i-itu tangannya' batin kankurou shock, begitu juga dengan Temari.

'pandangan apa yang kudapat tadi' batin Sasuke kaget.

'perasaan apa ini?' batin Genma merasakan ada keganjilan pada suasana seperti ini yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

Setelah tangan tersebut masuk kembali, dinding pasir milik Gaara melebur kembali memperlihatkan Gaara yang memegang bahunya yang berdarah.

"Ternyata memang terluka... kepompongnya rusak sebelum dia sempurna!" Teriak Temari panik. 'bukan.. bukan mata itu! A-apa pandangan yang kudapat tadi..?' batin sasuke bingung. 'sebaiknya aku akhiri ini' lanjut sasuke.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu"**

Gaara yang sedang tidak siap terkena bola api tersebut. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar, tak lama kemudia luka-luka tersebut menghilang bagaikan belum disentuh sama sekali, sasuke shock. 'Hm, sama seperti Naruko ya' Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur kembali dan mengulangi jurus yang sama.

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Sebuah kicauan burung terdengar dari petir ditangan Sasuke yang sedang melesat kearah Gaara, karena dilukai ia sangat marah dan memegang kepalanya sambil meraung kesakitan.

Syuut! Syuut!

Sebuah bulu berjatuhan dari atas hingga membuat para penonton serta peserta tertidur, dari atas sana Naruto memasang posisi siaga karena rencana ini akan segera dimulai oleh Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba ninja disebelah Kazekage melesat sambil melemparkan sebuah bom asap hingga menutupi area ini.

Naruto menyeringai dengan mata Fumetsu menyala disana sambil menatap kearah Sandaime yang dicengkeram erat oleh Kazekage diatas atap. Kazekage menodongkan sebuah kunai agar Sandaime tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam termasuk berniat untuk melarikan diri.

"Laksanakan" ucap Kazekage kepada empat ninja Otogakure yang sudah berada di sudut atap sambil merapal segel yang sama dan berbarengan. "Baik!"

"**Jurus ninja : Shisienjin"**

Gwung!

Tercipta sebuah barrier ninjutsu menutupi area disana, tiba-tiba seorang ANBU menabrak kekkai tersebut tetapi malah terbakar habis tanpa menyisakan apapun.

"Apa mungkin, Suna mengkhianati Konoha..?" tanya Sandaime tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun dari raut wajah tuanya.

"Permainan pertarungan yang bodoh cukup sampai disini..." tatapan mereka bertemu dari ekor matanya menyiratkan kebencian dari mata Kazekage. "Mulai saat ini, sejarah akan berubah.. Guru Sarutobi!"

Mata Sandaime terbelalak sambil menatap kearah Kazekage meminta penjelasan. "..Kau!"

"Draconsteel"

Tap!

Genma berdiri dihadapan Sasuke untuk menghalangi pasukan Sunagakure yang datang dihadapan mereka. Kankurou yang melihat Temari kaget hanya bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ternyata, efek sampingnya muncul"

"Apa mungkin melakukan rencana tanpa Gaara?" tanya Kankurou kepada jounin pembimbing didepannya, Baki. Jounin tersebut menatap kearah Genma yang memasang wajah datarnya tak lupa sebuah lidi masih terdapat dimulutnya.

"Orochimaru, ya..? pemimpin pesta ini"

"Entah.. yang penting ayo ikut menikmatinya.." akhirnya, Genma menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengejar Gaara yang telah dibawa lari oleh Kankurou dan Temari keluar dari arena sejak sepuluh detik yang lalu.

...

"Kau sudah menyiapkan jubah kematianmu, ya?" ucap Orochimaru sambil membuang jubah khas Kazekage kesembarang arah tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau berisik, Orochi" mata Orochimaru terkejut mendengar suara dari sudut kekkai, suara ini adalah suara yang telah mengalahkannya saat dihutan kematian. "K-kau! Ba-bagaimana bisa!"

"Hn"

"Khu khu khu, aku telah mengetahui dirimu yang sebenarnya... Naruto Uchiha" Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengar penuturan dari orang gila dihadapannya yang selalu tertawa tidak jelas padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

Syuut!

Naruto menunjuk kesalah satu ninja otogakure yang membuat kekkai ini dengan intens. "Bisa kau besarkan kembali kekkai ini? Kurang besar" Orochimaru memberi kode kepada keempat ninja tersebut untuk mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Walau dengan susah payah mereka harus membuatnya menjadi besar dengan chakra terkuras habis.

"Hmm baiklah, kita mulai. Orochimaru!" ujar Naruto melepas topengnya sekaligus mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kesayangannya, Gunbai. Para ANBU diluar kekkai terkejut melihat senjata yang dipegang oleh Naruto, mereka melupai fakta bahwa pedang itu milik Uchiha Madara.

"Khu khu khu, bukan aku tapi dia" Orochimaru merapal jutsu sangat cepat tetapi itu dapat dilihat oleh Fumetsu milik Naruto yang terus menyala tak lupa energi alam selalu berkumpul kepadanya.

"**Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei (Pembangkit dunia)"**

Grak! Grak! Grak!

Sandaime yang melihat tiga peti mati tersebut harus bergegas untuk menggagalkannya karena ia sudah mengetahui jurus apa itu yang sebenarnya, yaitu membangkitkan orang yang telah mati.

"**Shuriken kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Kunai yang Sandaime lempar kini menjadi ratusan dan menancap diketiga peti mati tersebut. Orochimaru mendengus ketika salah satu dari ketiga peti tersebut tidak berguna.

"Hanya dua ya"

"Jiji, kau yang melawan Orochi biar kedua orang itu aku yang lawan" Sandaime mengangguk dan memberikan semua harapan kepada Naruto agar bisa mengalahkan dua orang yang membuatnya menjadi shinobi bahkan kage yang sangat kuat dan menerima julukan _'Kami no Shinobi'_

"Hmm, kita dibangkitkan kak"

"Kau benar, Tobiram-" ucapan dari sosok terkuat sepanjang masa terhenti ketika sebuah kunai mengarah kepadanya. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika melihat sosok tersebut. "O-oh k-kau Na-naruto"

"Hm, Uchiha Naruto? Ternyata kau masih hidup" ujar Tobirama dengan pandangan tajamnya. Tetapi yang membuat kedua pasangan adik kakak tersebut terkejut adalah energi alam memasuki tubuh Naruto tanpa henti.

"Hn"

"Kakak, sebaiknya kau melihat dahulu" Tobirama maju tiga langkah dihadapan Hashirama untuk melawan musuhnya yang telah ia kalahkan dahulu saat perang melawan clan Uchiha. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Tobirama"

Naruto masih memasang wajah datar tak peduli kepada Tobirama yang memberikan deathglare kepadanya. ia mengayunkan Gunbai nya secara vertikal. **"Getsuga Tenshou"** muncul gelombang berwarna hitam menerjang kearah Tobirama dengan sangat cepat.

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Tercipta sebuah dinding air menahan serangan Naruto dengan mudahnya, tak sampai disitu Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga kearah Tobirama. **"Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu"** kunai tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ratusan yang mengelilingi tubuh Tobirama.

Dalam kedipan mata Naruto telah menghilang dalam kilatan hitam muncul disebelah Tobirama mengayunkan Gunbai nya tetapi dapat ditahan oleh dinding air buatannya. Ia kembali menghilang muncul dibelakangnya dan melepaskan ayunan Gunbai hingga membuat Tobirama terpojok.

Melihat ada celah, Naruto menyiapkan sebuah bola spiral ditangan kanannya dan menghantamkannya pada perut Tobirama hingga terpental lumayan jauh.

Terlihat sebuah lubang diperut Tobirama yang seketika kembali sembuh seperti sedia kala, Naruto menganalisis bahwa ini merupakan keuntungan menggunakan jutsu Edo Tensei yaitu mayat yang dihidupkan tidak dapat mati dan hanya bisa disegel. Ia manggut sejenak dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"**Suiton : Mizu no Tatsumaki"**

Sebuah tornado air bergerak kearah Naruto berusaha menariknya, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebatas dada.

"**Mokuton : Jyukaiheki"**

Tercipta sebuah benteng kayu menahan gerakan dari tornado air milik Tobirama yang terus bergerak, sekian detik tornado air itu kembali menghilang lalu berubah menjadi air. "Ternyata kau memiliki elemen seperti ku ya, Naruto-kun" Naruto tidak memperdulikan ucapan dari Shodaime hokage dan hanya menatap kearah Tobirama.

"Sepertinya selesai sampai disini" Tobirama hanya menaikkan alisnya karena ia tidak mengerti tentang ucapan Naruto.

"**Hyouton : Ice Age"**

Air yang sedari tadi dipijak oleh Tobirama membeku diiringi oleh tubuhnya yang ikut membeku sampai kepalanya saja yang tidak ikut membeku, itu juga dibiarkan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah Madara masih hidup, Naruto?" tanya Shodaime dengan rasa rindu dan penyesalan dalam ucapan tersebut, karena ia telah menusuk Madara dari belakang. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menunduk sedih. "Nii-san, telah mati"

.

.

To Be Continued~

**© Draconsteel**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, FMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Tujuh**__** :**_

╬ ~Kesedihan~╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Naruto Uchiha adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN._

_**.**_

_**Jawaban Reviews :**_

Mushthafa Hilmiy No Axcell : Apakah Sandaime akan mati disini?

_**Jawaban akan terungkap disini**_

Ichiro Makoto : Pairnya Naruto sama siapa?

_**Kalo soal pair saya bingung, hehe. Soalnya Naruto jadi missing-nin paling tidak pairnya di luar konoha.**_

Maaf yah kalo ada yang tidak kusebut karena rata-rata bilang lanjut, dan ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Maaf jika membuat kalian menunggu lama. Dan maaf juga kalau chapter ini jelek :D

.

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

**_Previous Episode~_**

"**Hyouton : Ice Age"**

Air yang sedari tadi dipijak oleh Tobirama membeku diiringi oleh tubuhnya yang ikut membeku sampai kepalanya saja yang tidak ikut membeku, itu juga dibiarkan oleh Naruto.

"Apakah Madara masih hidup, Naruto?" tanya Shodaime dengan rasa rindu dan penyesalan dalam ucapan tersebut, karena ia telah menusuk Madara dari belakang. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu menunduk sedih. "Nii-san, telah mati"

.

**_New Episode~_**

"Begitu ya"

Prank!

Es yang mengurung tubuh Tobirama hancur lebur, Naruto kembali memasang posisi siaga tak luput mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari sakunya. Tobirama melesat kearah Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya tepat di depan dada. Ketika jarak mereka tersisa dua meter, Naruto juga mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

"**Hyouton : Hyouryuudan no Jutsu"**

Tercipta sebuah naga air dari udara diikuti oleh naga es dari bawah, kedua naga saling beradu hingga mereka berdua bertabrakan. Karena naga es lebih kuat, naga air milik Tobirama hancur lebur.

Tobirama mendecih kesal. Kini ia menatap Naruto tajam sekaligus mengeluarkan jurus maut miliknya bahkan tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari jurus ini, jurus ciptaannya sendiri.

"**Kokuangyo no Genjutsu"**

Seketika daerah sekeliling Naruto di selimuti oleh warna hitam, Naruto tak takut sekalipun. Apakah musuhnya tidak tahu kalau dirinya seorang Uchiha? Yang dapat dengan mudah menggunakan maupun melepas genjutsu menggunakan Sharingan milik mereka. Dengan pose meremehkan, ia menatap kearah Tobirama yang melesat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat.

"**Kamui"**

Syuu.

Serangan Tobirama menembus tubuh Naruto dengan sekejap mata, tak sampai disitu, ia kembali melancarkan serangannya secara beruntun dan membabi buta. Naruto yang merasa terdesak harus mundur beberapa langkah sambil menunggu Timing Kamui nya kembali seperti semula.

Buagh! Ohok!

Naruto terpental menabrak dinding buatannya karena tak ingin terbakar oleh Kekkai Ninjutsu jika ia tidak membuat dinding kayu dari bawah. Tak membuang waktu lama, Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya sembari mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya, ia menyeringai kejam ketika musuhnya telah kuat.

Jadi kalau begini tak usah menahan kekuatan lagi, namun ketika ia menatap Hashirama. Ia harus berpikir dingin untuk melawannya, kakaknya saja kalah pada saat itu. ia harus menghemat chakra hingga pertarungan dengan Hashirama tiba.

"**Suiton : Taihodan"**

Tobirama menembakkan meriam air yang mengeluarkan sebuah bola air dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke Naruto, matanya menyipit menatap bola air tersebut, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"**Suiton : Suishi"**

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya tepat kearah bola tersebut, namun seketika bola itu berhenti sebelum mengenai tubuh Naruto. Tak hanya itu, ia mengembalikan serangan tersebut kearah Tobirama yang kini mendecih kesal.

"Akan kuakhiri ini, Tobirama!"

Naruto memegang kembali Gunbai nya, lalu menyabetkannya secara vertikal lalu horizontal. Ketika merasakan sebuah gelombang energi dari senjata itu, Tobirama memasang segel untuk berlindung.

"**Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Sebuah gelombang berwarna hitam berbentuk tanda (+) menerjang Tobirama yang membelalakan mata karena kecepatan gelombang mematikan itu. karena tak mau tewas kembali, ia merapal jurus dengan cepat.  
><strong>"Suiton : Suijinheki"<strong>

Tercipta sebuah perisai air menghalangi serangan itu, tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika perisai air itu hancur lalu menghantam tubuh Tobirama yang langsung menjadi sebuah kertas berhamburan. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto melesat sambil membawa sebuah Fuin. Sedetik kemudian, ia menempelkannya tepat pada kepala Tobirama.

"Kalau sudah mati, ya sudah mati saja!" dengus Naruto, kini lawannya tersisa satu. yakni The God of Shinobi. Ini merupakan lawan terberat-nya, mungkin saja. Jadi ia harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh untuk melawannya.

"**Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu"**

Tercipta sebuah naga kayu melesat kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, ia menyabetkan tangannya secara vertikal sehingga keluarlah kekuatan yang selama ini ia pendam, yaitu pasir besi.

Krak!

"Pasir besi?"

Hashirama terkejut melihat pasir ini, karena ia lebih dahulu tewas. Jadi ia tidak tahu perkembangan desa nya sendiri maupun desa lain.

"**Satetsu ryuusa bakuryu ( ombak pasir besi)"**

Pasir besi tersebut menjulang tinggi dan menukik hingga membuat sebuah ombak yang sangat kencang bahkan membuat Hashirama terbelalak melihatnya, kini ia menapakkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap ombak pasir itu dengan tajam.

"**Ninpou : Sage mode (Sage Art)"**

Di kelopak mata Hashirama muncul sebuah garis hitam mengelilinginya, tak menunggu waktu lama ia kembali merapal jurus dengan cepat karena tak mau terkena jurus tersebut.

"**Doton : Doryuujoheki"**

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Tercipta sebuah dinding tanah serta dinding air menjulang tinggi berusaha menahan ombak itu, namun matanya melebar ketika dinding tanahnya hancur lebur dan menyisakan dinding air. Hashirama kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memperkuat dinding air ini agar tidak terseret.

Duak!

Ombak pasir itu terus menerus menggempur dinding air Hashirama dengan kuat, namun tetap saja itu tidak berhasil. Dinding air itu sangat kuat dan kokoh.

"Hmm tak bisa ya" gumam Naruto sambil terbang dengan sayap besi di belakangnya.

Hashirama menghela nafas, ternyata kekuatan bocah yang dulu telah kalah sudah sangat hebat melebihi kakaknya sendiri. ketika ia melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang, ia tak menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"**Mokuton : Jyukai Koutan"**

Tercipta ribuan pohon dari bawah kakinya lalu melesat mengejar Naruto, tak sampai disitu. Hashirama kembali membuat handseal seraya memfokuskannya.

"**Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari"**

Naruto yang sedari tadi menghindari pohon itu terbelalak ketika sebuah ranting mengikat kedua kakinya serta kedua tangannya terikat di tengah-tengah pohon hingga membuat huruf X.

"**Mokuton : Dai Jerun"**

Hasirama mengeluarkan puluhan kayu dari tangannya berjumlah sangat banyak langsung menerjang kearah Naruto yang kini terikat di dalam penjara kayu miliknya, Naruto yang melihat itu menajamkan matanya menatap kearah tombak-tombak tersebut dengan mata Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Kamui!"**

Bumm! Bumm! Bumm!

Kayu tersebut menghancurkan penjara kayu serta Naruto di dalamnya, tapi itu tidak membuat Hashirama senang melainkan menatap tumpukan debu itu.

"Lumayan" gumam Naruto dari balik debu tersebut, Naruto yakin kalau ia bermain-main saat ini akan mengalami kekalahan apalagi di hadapannya merupakan tubuh Edo Tensei yang tidak tewas kalau tidak di segel. Berfikir dengan matang untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat.

Ia tahu kalau partnernya saat ini sedang melawan Jinchuriki Shukaku, namun yang menjadi kendala adalah kebencian sang adik terhadapnya sangat besar, pasti saat ini adiknya sedang berusaha membunuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"**Mokuton : Mokyou Gaimou Matsunoki"**

Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya saat ini, namun matanya terbelalak ketika ujung dari dahan pohon itu menukik, Naruto yang menjadi targetnya harus berusaha menghindar dari ratusan kayu yang tiba-tiba menjadi besar ketika mengarah kepadanya.

"Tak ada cara lain"

Mata Fumetsu Naruto berputar sangat cepat hingga sebuah aura kehitaman menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, hawa negatif melonjak keluar bersamaan dengan aura hitam tersebut.

"**Susano'o"**

Blar!

Lagi-lagi Hashirama di kejutkan oleh sosok monster di hadapannya, serangan pohon pinus miliknya tak cukup untuk membuat adik rival nya kalah, sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit. Mengingat bagaimana kekuatannya saat melawan Madara saat itu, ia harus mengeluarkan golem kayu miliknya.

Susano'o Naruto menembakkan panah api hitam secara beruntun kearah Hashirama yang berusaha menghindarinya sekuat tenaga karena sangking cepatnya laju panah tersebut, tak hanya itu. Naruto melesat menggunakan sayap di belakang susano'o nya untuk menerjang kearah Hashirama.

"**Mokuton : Wood Golem Technique"**

Hashirama menciptakan sebuah monster kayu dengan naga melilit lehernya yang memiliki besar sama seperti Susano'o punya Naruto, naruto yang melihat itu tak gentar, kini ia menatap tajam monster itu seraya menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat. Hashirama tidak mau kalah, ia melepaskan pukulan monster tersebut untuk membalas serangan Naruto.

Blar!

Barrier ninjutsu ini hancur berkeping-keping, kedua monster itu telah menghilang di gantikan oleh asap yang membumbung tinggi menutupi pandangan para pasang mata, shinobi-shinobi yang tengah bertarung menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk mengetahui dimanakah sumber ledakan tersebut.

"Hosh! Akhirnya aku menyegelmu juga, paman" Hashirama tersenyum kearah Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena ia sudah di pasang Fuin penyegel oleh Naruto. Ia akan selalu mengingat pertarungan yang sangat luar biasa baginya, adik dari rival nya ternyata sangat tangguh melebihi rival nya sekalipun.

"Sayonara, Naruto"

Naruto tersadar setelah kepergian Hashirama. Saat itu ia mengingat Sandaime sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung karena kelelahan. Pertarungan tadi membuat chakranya terkuras, tapi salahkan-Nya yang memberikan Naruto darah Uzumaki. Clan yang memiliki kapasitas chakra seperti monster.

Naruto berusaha menegakkan badannya, berdiri dengan ditopang oleh kedua kakinya lagi.

Setelah itu Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap menuju tempat Sandaime berada, tapi hawa tak mengenakkan selalu terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Tap!

Mata Naruto melebar melihat pertarungan di hadapannya, dimana Sandaime sedang menggunakan Shikifujin untuk menyegel Orochimaru. Sedangkan Orochi sedang menusuk Sandaime dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya, ada satu lagi yaitu Enma. Kuchiyose milik Sandaime sedang membantu melepaskan pedang itu dari tubuh Sandaime.

"Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menyegel tangannya"

Sandaime sempat melirik Naruto dengan senyuman terpampang jelas di wajah tuanya, senyum yang menjadi pertanda akhir hidup dari seorang Hiruzen Sarutobi. Entah mengapa Naruto terpaku dan mematung di tempat, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sebelum Hiruzen ambruk ke tanah.

Muncul seorang pria dengan kacamata bundar di atas hidungnya membopong tubuh Orochimaru dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. naruto tak kuasa untuk menahan isak tangisnya, sosok yang telah menerimanya di Konoha dengan baik hati dan tanpa ada rasa kesal pada dirinya, padahal ia merupakan adik dari Uchiha Madara.

Naruto tahu kalau Sandaime juga mengetahui itu melalui bola kristal miliknya, namun Sandaime lebih pintar seperti julukannya yang diberikan oleh orang-orang, 'Kami no Shinobi'.

Bruk!

Lututnya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badannya saat ini, menatap genangan darah dari Sandaime yang mengalir bagaikan air sungai dengan tenangnya, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jiraiya mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

"Manusia takkan pernah bisa hidup dengan bahagia jika orang yang di sayanginya telah pergi meninggalkannya"

Ia berjalan terseok-seok sembari mengangkat tubuh Sandaime dengan lemas, sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di wajah tersebut, wajah para pahlawan yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi desa.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Air hujan jatuh membasahi jubah ANBU nya, ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah dan mayat desa lain. ia terus berjalan menuju arena Chunnin tadi, kini ia tak mempedulikan kembali para jounin yang memasang posisi siaga sembari mengacungkan kunai-nya tepat diwajahnya.

Namun kesiagaan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok di gendongan Naruto saat ini, wajah mereka tak lagi bisa diterka oleh orang lain, berbagai macam ekspresi kesedihan hinggap pada pasang mata disana.

Tak luput juga partnernya, Itachi Uchiha. Ia juga ikut menangis saat ini, dikala ia menjadi ANBU atas perintah Sandaime. Ia selalu diperlakukan baik olehnya. Namun sosok itu telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan dunia ini menuju Nirwana. Semoga saja Tuhan menerima amal kebaikannya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan terseok-seok menuju salah satu pria dengan dua luka sayatan melintang di wajahnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan bengis para jounin maupun ANBU karena dirinya seorang Missing-nin. Lalu dirinya menatap wajah jounin ini dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tolong makamkan sebagai seorang pahlawan"

Mata Naruto mengobservasi semua pasang mata yang menatapnya, namun ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju partner sejalannya. Dengan sekali tepukan pada bahunya, mereka menghilang dalam kilatan hitam. Sontak aja itu membuat mereka semua terbelalak.

'I-itu.. Hiraishin'

..o.O.o..

Beberapa jam setelah kematian sang pemimpin, Naruto hanya mampu menunduk sedih. Kesedihan yang sama seperti kehilangan kakaknya. Tapi ia tidak ingin hidup dipenuhi kesedihan yang sangat mendalam, dengan hanya kehilangan sosok yang amat kau sayangi tidak akan membuatmu patah semangat.

Bukankah begitu?

Mata Naruto melirik kepada empat gadis yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa. Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya memang rindu pada mereka. Tapi bagaimana caranya mendekati mereka, jikalau dirinya sudah dibuang oleh Konohagakure sampai ada yang menghilangkan kasus tersebut.

"Pulang sekarang?"

"Hn" partnernya hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pemakaman itu. akhirnya, kedua anggota Akatsuki ini menghilang dalam pusaran angin meninggalkan desa Konoha membawa kegagalan untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap senang mendapat musuh yang sepadan dengan dirinya.

Yah, tapi sikap meremehkan musuhnya selalu membuat orang lain jengkel dan harus menahan emosinya. Bagaimanapun setiap keturunan Uchiha akan selalu begitu, terlebih lagi ia adik dari Madara Uchiha. Wajar saja hal itu terjadi, dengan tingkat kekuatannya yang melebihi kakaknya sendiri.

"Cih sial, aku terlambat" dengus pria tua dengan rambut putih panjang sampai kepunggung, ia telat karena ingin mengajak salah satu muridnya untuk mencari hokage baru. Karena ia mendapat tugas dari tetua desa, sebenarnya mereka menunjuknya untuk menjadi hokage. Namun ia menolak dengan dalih 'kau tahu? Konoha butuh informan yang handal. Mana mungkin aku bisa menjadi hokage kalau Konoha tidak ada yang handal menjadi informan'

.

"Itachi.. sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya pria dengan mata pola riak air, sungguh ia tidak enak hati melihat salah satu anggota barunya menjadi sangat murung seperti itu.

"Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sandaime, ia terlebih dahulu terbunuh oleh Orochimaru" sang ketua memakluminya, ia tahu kalau Naruto sangat menyayangi Sandaime terlebih lagi yang menerimanya menjadi warga konoha. Pria ini mengetahuinya melalui Zetsu, seorang mata-mata anggota Akatsuki paling hebat.

"Lalu Orochimaru?" Itachi tetap memasang wajah datarnya. "Dia belum mati, hanya saja tangannya tersegel akibat Shinigami"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi"

.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri diatas patung GedoMazo yang kini menjadi Kuchiyosenya karena kakaknya memberikan gulungan itu kepadanya, Madara sempat berkata kalau ia ingin memberikannya pada Obito namun melihat Obito yang terlalu hanyut pada rasa cintanya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan itu yang membuatnya sakit, rasa sayang sang kakak tak pernah pudar seiring jalannya waktu. Saat sang kakak sakit dan menjelang ajal, namun tetap tersenyum kepadanya tak peduli apa yang sedang dideritanya.

Pandangan itu mulai berubah ketika kelopak mata yang selalu menangis untuknya, yang dipikirannya adalah. Jagalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya. Adik.

Ia menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang persis akan jati diri kakaknya.

Seseorang yang membawa sebuah perdamaian dengan caranya sendiri.

Seseorang yang bisa mengerti cara pandangnya.

Namun, ia akan memilih jalan yang benar tidak mengikuti jalan kakaknya yang sesat.

Ia tahu apa dampak dari jalan yang direncanakan kakaknya, sebuah genjutsu dimana para manusia akan mendapat sebuah kebahagiaan tanpa ada rasa sakit.

Tapi..

ITU HANYALAH ILUSI

"Draconsteel"

Suasana malam yang dihiasi beribu bintang gemerlap diudara..

Cuaca yang teramat dingin membuat kulit semakin mengeras dan pori-pori bermunculan atau bisa dikatakan merinding. Pohon yang menjulang tinggi bergoyang pelan mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka. Tapi tak ada orang pun yang memilih untuk keluar dari rumah mereka.

Namun keturunan Uchiha ini berjalan dengan tenangnya tak peduli dinginnya malam membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, buat apa ia takut kalau kakaknya sendiri merupakan Hantu Uchiha. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan ekspresinya saat ini, yang ada hanyalah ketakutan saat menatap mata merahnya.

Mungkin bagi mereka, Naruto adalah Madara karena secara fisik tubuh mereka hampir sama hanya saja Naruto lebih kurus dan mata merahnya lebih mengerikan. Itulah yang dideskripiskan oleh para anggota Akatsuki, terlebih lagi Obito yang kini telah mengubah namanya menjadi Tobi namun mereka tetap menganggapnya seorang Uchiha Madara.

Sebuah kebohongan semata.

Suasana yang hening, tidak ada satu patah kata yang diutarakan. Angin berhembus kencang, daun-daunan yang berhamburan memenuhi jalanan. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat membenci suasana seperti ini, tetapi kakaknya lebih memilih suasana yang sunyi dan hening didalam gua.

Naruto memandang shisounya dengan tatapan kosong, seakan ia masih tak menduga kalau shisounya tidak pernah meninggalkan kebiasaannya untuk menginip wanita dionsen, tepatnya didekat negara api. Yaitu Tanzaku Gai, ia tahu kalau Jiraiya datang kesini untuk mencari Tsunade Senju untuk menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima.

Wush!

Ia menghilang dengan sekejap muncul dibelakang Jiraiya dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah dirapatkan sehingga seperti sebuah segel.

"**Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun"**

Wadaww!

Jiraiya terpental sangat tinggi dan pada akhirnya jatuh tepat didalam onsen, itu membuat Naruto susah payah menahan tawanya ketika para wanita memegang bamboo yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk para pengintip. Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang sangat menarik bagi seorang Uchiha Naruto.

Dengan tenang, ia melangkah maju dan memasuki onsen tersebut tanpa rasa bersalahpun. Sialnya bagi Jiraiya, ketika para wanita melihat Naruto, bukannya marah ataupun ketakutan malah berteriak histeris sekaligus mengatakan perasaan cintanya, itu pun membuat Naruto agak risih melihatnya.

Tak mau menunggu waktu lama lagi, ia menarik tubuh penuh darah sang shisou keluar dari onsen. Tak lupa memberikan senyuman hanyat kepada mereka semua. Tanpa mengacuhkan pria berambut putih yang mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya dan mengaduh ria.

"Dasar, murid durhaka!" dengus Jiraiya sembari mengelus wajahnya yang bonyok. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya seakan tidak peduli penderitaan yang diterima oleh Jiraiya.

"Kau dan kemesumanmu" cetus Naruto lalu duduk disebuah kayu buatannya. Jiraiya sempat terbelalak melihat kayu itu, tapi mengingat ia belum mengetahui sebagian besar kehidupan Naruto. Sampai saat ini, ANBU dan anggota divisi pengintaian berusaha mencari tahu.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap Jiraiya masih terkapar diatas tanah.

"Mencari suasana"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mencari Tsunade?"

"Aku tidak tertarik" balas Naruto cuek, karena ia sudah tahu jikalau Tsunade berada disini tepatnya disebuah penginapan lima puluh meter dari sini, berterima kasihlah kepada Zetsu yang selalu memberitahukan informasi dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Lebih baik kau ikut kami saja mencari Tsunade, sekaligus mencari keberadaan Orochimaru" tubuh Naruto menegang, pandangannya mengeras dan giginya bergemeltuk mendengar kata Orochimaru. Ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan organ dalamnya serta membakarnya dengan Amaterasu.

"Kami?" ulang Naruto heran.

Jiraiya tersenyum simpul. "Yah, keempat gadismu ikut untuk mencari Tsunade dan juga membawamu pulang ke Konoha.." Jiraiya menggantung ucapannya sedikit. "...Dengan cara apapun, termasuk menyeretmu"

Glek!

"Yah itu benar! Kami akan menyeretmu.. Na~Ru~To~-Kun!" dengan gerak patah-patah, Naruto bersusah payah untuk tidak gemetar menatap empat sosok dibelakangnya. Matanya melebar saat empat sosok itu memberikan senyuman teramat manis kepadanya. 'Mati aku'

"Ahaha bagaimana kabar kalian?...Ahh ini sudah jam tidur, lebih baik kalian tidur" keempat sosok itu menyipitkan matanya melihat tingkah yang jarang sekali diucapkan oleh pemuda ini. "Hei, bukankah kata-kataku bena- Uwwooh!"

Tiba-tiba sosok berambut pirang dengan guratan dipipinya menarik kaki kaki Naruto hingga sang empu terjungkal terbalik, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh temannya yang memiliki rambut kuning pucat dengan segera menarik kaki yang satunya hingga posisinya kini kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah seperti lagu Peterpan. 'Kaki dikepala.. kepala dikaki'

"Oi, kalian bisakah tidak menggantungku seperti ini?"

Seharusnya Naruto sudah tahu akan jawaban mereka sebelumnya.

"Nggak!"

Hah!

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin lalu muncul kembali dihadapan mereka. Keempat gadis itu mendengus kesal ketika melihat kemampuan Naruto yang satu ini, sungguh mereka sangat.. sangat benci sekali. Kemampuan bisa menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Ayolah, bukankah perawan tidak boleh keluar malam-malam, hmm?" mendengar kata seperti itu membuat Jiraiya tersenyum mesum dan seakan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yakni desahan-desahan didalam kamar. Namun senyum itu langsung lenyap, ketika sebuah Fuma Shuriken mengarah padanya.

"Kau dan kemesumanmu" cetus Naruto lelah, tak dimanapun dan kapanpun ia selalu saja melihat wajah para idiot itu dan juga hal menjijikkan dipikiran mereka. Walaupun setiap orang memiliki hormon tapi tidak segitunya bukan?

Kemesuman yang terlalu mendalam dalam hati mereka hingga setiap melihat apapun yang mereka lewati selalu hal-hal berbau negatif, bahkan ada pula yang terbelenggu oleh kemesuman itu hingga ia tak peduli akan peraturan maupun konsekuensi untuk memperkosa wanita itu.

-Kembali ke jalur utama-

"Lalu, kau akan tidur dimana?" ucapan yang sangat bodoh bagi Uchiha Naruto, ia dengan cepat melempar sebuah Fuma Shuriken dari pusaran angin dihadapannya, dan itu mendapatkan gerakan indah dari sang Gama Sannin.

"Aku punya kantung dimensi, bahkan bisa menampung eksistensi yang sebesar Bijuu"

"Hmm, baiklah gadis-gadis yang cantik dan masih pera- adaw!" sang Gama Sannin menahan diri agar tidak menghajar muridnya yang satu ini, kelakuan yang sangat kelewat batas kepada sang guru bukan hal yang patut ditiru. Mengingat hal Naruto mengalahkan dua kage sekaligus, ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Walaupun pada saat itu ia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga. Sungguh hal yang diluar logikanya, seorang pemuda yang baru beberapa tahun menetap di Konoha sudah melakukan beberapa hal menarik. Atau bisa dibilang tidak menarik bagi mereka yang sangat cuek.

1. Memiliki mata Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, yang pasalnya tidak ada yang memilikinya hingga saat ini.

2. Mempunyai seekor Kuchiyose Dragon (Naga)

3. Menggunakan SageMode

4. Mengalahkan dua Kage

Mungkin bagi Jiraiya ini suatu hal diluar dugaan, alih-alih karena ia tidak mengetahui asal-usul muridnya dari pertama kali dan hanya memberikan informasi kalau dirinya memiliki EMS. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bangga pada muridnya sendiri, yang mungkin akan merombak dunia penuh kesedihan ini.

"Kami ingin tidur bersama Naruto-kun!.." mereka berempat berteriak kompak. "..Dan tidak ingin ada penolakan"

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kalian sangat senang tidur bersama Naruto, kenapa tidak bersamaku saj- Adaww!" Jiraiya mencoba menghindari kembali Fuma Shuriken yang mengarah padanya. "Dasar murid sialan!"

"Kakek Jahannam!"

"Uchiha keparat!"

"Sannin bajingan!"

"Perjaka!"

"Hoo! Hoo!" Naruto memberikan seringaiannya kepada Jiraiya ketika mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. "Apakah kau tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri?" ucapan Naruto terdengar sebuah sindiran sangat pedas pada lanjutannya.

"Kau bahkan terkena hantaman telak ketika ingin meniduri Tsunade"

Bagaikan palu yang menghantam jantungnya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka hal memalukan itu kembali teringat dalam otaknya. Bukankah itu kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, dan pastinya pemuda ini masih didalam kandungan sang ibu atau pun belum muncul didunia.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu!" Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto dengan kesal.

Jika yang ia observasi benar, pemuda dihadapannya ini telah hidup pada era Hashirama Senju dan lima tahun setelah itu kelahirannya, kalau pun hal itu terbukti kebenarannya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini lebih tua darinya bahkan lebih tua dari Hiruzen selaku Sandaime.

Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung adalah wajah yang masih muda serta fisik sangat kuat seperti jurus yang digunakan oleh Tsunade, hingga kini masih terlihat muda. Atau mungkin pemuda ini seorang Uzumaki? Tidak-tidak pemuda ini seorang Uchiha.

"Ahaha aku lupa, kalau kau belum tahu siapakah aku yang sebenarnya" mendengar tawa Naruto itu membuat sang Gama Sannin kembali mendengus sebal.

"Ohoho kau sekarang menjadi tukang dengus, shisou?"

Dan perkataan terakhir Naruto menimbulkan amarah tersendiri dalam diri seorang Jiraiya, harga dirinya saat ini sedang dipertaruhkan bahkan masa lalunya telah terungkap.

Wush!

Jiraiya menghilang sekejap dan muncul dihadapan Naruto melepaskan pukulannya tepat diwajah Naruto, namun serangan itu adalah kesalahan paling besarnya, yaitu pikun. Ia lupa kalau Naruto memiliki jurus sialan seperti itu, menembus saat diberikan sebuah serangan.

Namun ia telah mengetahui kelemahan jurus itu, memadat ketika melancarkan serangan dan timing waktu lima detik. Mungkin ini bukan sebuah kelemahan namun salah satu kekuatannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan Gunbai miliknya lalu dengan gerak cepat ia sudah berada dihadapan Jiraiya sembari melepaskan ayunan pedangnya.

Trank! Wush!

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul kembali dari belakang Jiraiya. Merasa sudah biasa menghadapi lawan seperti ini, ia menciptakan dua buah bola spiral dari tangannya dan menghantamkannya kebelakang.

"**Tsuin Rasengan!"**

Naruto menggunakan Gunbai nya untuk menangkis serangan tersebut, lama kelamaan dua rasengan itu mengecil lalu menghilang tak bersisa. Merasa shisounya bingung, ia menyeringai kecil dan mendorong Gunbainya kearah Jiraiya sambil berkata.

"**Uchiha Gaeshi!"**

Rasengan yang belum sempat meledak, kini dilepaskan oleh Naruto dan membuat Jiraiya terpental hingga menabrak tembok. Jiraiya mendecih kesal dan membuang ludah sembarangan melihat jurus baru lagi. Salah satu yang Jiraiya kesal adalah muridnya ini selalu memiliki jurus-jurus yang tidak ia ketahui.

Alasannya Jiraiya membuat Naruto murid spesial, Naruto lebih suka membaur dengan orang lain walaupun dengan nada besi nya. Para warga mengetahui siapakahh Uchiha Naruto, seorang Uchiha dengan muka dingin tetapi hangat ketika bertemu empat gadis-gadisnya.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga merupakan seorang Prodigy dari clan Uchiha melebihi Sasuke si jenius dikelasnya, sang hokage maupun Iruka tahu akan hal tersebut. Hiruzen dan Iruka lebih memilih untuk tidak menyebar berita ini karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke nantinya.

Balas dendam!

Sasuke orang yang ambisius terhadap kekuatan, dan juga seorang Avenger. Orang yang tidak suka diperintah maupun memerintah.

Namun disamping itu, Naruto sudah tahu jikalau Sasuke akan mengkhianati desa Konoha untuk mencari kekuatan guna membunuh kakaknya, Itachi.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih terlalu polos. Bisa saja, Sasuke menghancurkan konoha suatu saat nanti. Dengan mata Sharingan, yaitu mata kutukan yang akan mendapat kekuatan besar dari kebencian yang dimilikinya. Namun, Naruto sudah memprediksi akan hal itu.

Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke jika terlihat kejanggalan seperti ingin mengkhianati Desa.

Tak peduli dia dari clan ternama maupun keluarga bangsawan sekalipun, dirinya juga seorang Uchiha namun tetap saja perlakuannya terhadap desa berbeda.

.

To be Continued~

Maaf kalau Chapter ini jelek. Berikan Review kalian untuk membantu kemajuan Fic ini.

Arigatou! atas semua review, Favorite dan Follow

Draconsteel


	8. Chapter 8

Alasannya Jiraiya membuat Naruto murid spesial, Naruto lebih suka membaur dengan orang lain walaupun dengan nada besi nya. Para warga mengetahui siapakah Uchiha Naruto, seorang Uchiha dengan muka dingin tetapi hangat ketika bertemu empat gadis-gadisnya.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga merupakan seorang Prodigy dari clan Uchiha melebihi Sasuke si jenius dikelasnya, sang hokage maupun Iruka tahu akan hal tersebut. Hiruzen dan Iruka lebih memilih untuk tidak menyebar berita ini karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke nantinya.

Balas dendam!

Sasuke orang yang ambisius terhadap kekuatan, dan juga seorang Avenger. Orang yang tidak suka diperintah maupun memerintah.

Namun disamping itu, Naruto sudah tahu jikalau Sasuke akan mengkhianati desa Konoha untuk mencari kekuatan guna membunuh kakaknya, Itachi.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke masih terlalu polos. Bisa saja, Sasuke menghancurkan konoha suatu saat nanti. Dengan mata Sharingan, yaitu mata kutukan yang akan mendapat kekuatan besar dari kebencian yang dimilikinya. Namun, Naruto sudah memprediksi akan hal itu.

Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke jika terlihat kejanggalan seperti ingin mengkhianati Desa.

Tak peduli dia dari clan ternama maupun keluarga bangsawan sekalipun, dirinya juga seorang Uchiha namun tetap saja perlakuannya terhadap desa berbeda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desclaimer : **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Gaje, Abal, Suram, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, FMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda!dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru ****(Mungkin)**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Delapan**__** :**_

~Sebuah Rencana~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Naruto Uchiha adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN._

_**.**_

.

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Meskipun ia mengajarkan Sasuke, itu takkan mengubah dendamnya pada Konoha nantinya. Ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa Konoha yang menyuruh kakaknya membantai habis clan Uchiha, pastinya akan membuat dendamnya semakin besar. Tak perlu dibuktikan pemikirannya, tapi hanya gunakan Logika.<p>

Mungkin saat ini Sasuke sedang mencari kekuatannya bahkan rela keluar dari Konoha untuk bertemu Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Sesuai dengan ucapan Orochimaru agar Sasuke datang kepadanya dan akan memberikan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Itachi.

Sebagaimana segel yang telah diberi Orochimaru dipundak belakangnya, Naruto juga pernah melihat segel itu dipundak seorang Jounin bernama Anko Mitarashi, atau disebut si wanita ular. Karena lidahnya yang sangat panjang dan sifat psikopatnya.

Yang ia tunggu hanyalah Sasuke berkhianat dan ia akan membunuhnya dengan cepat sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, apalagi bermaksud menghancurkan Konoha. Naruto sudah tahu kalau potensi Sasuke lebih hebat dari Itachi, dengan kebencian pada Sasuke akan membuat kekuatan Sharingannya semakin kuat.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa bentuk Susano'o milik Sasuke nanti, walaupun masih hebat dirinya namun akan sangat sulit apabila di lawan. Tapi ia akan menghemat tenaga untuk melakukan rencana beberapa tahun silam, yah mungkin ketika keempat gadis itu menjadi seorang Kunoichi hebat.

_Karena ia tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi lagi._

Hidup takkan berarti jika tidak memiliki orang yang kita sayangi, berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti lalu keputusasaan lah yang menantinya.

Kau terlalu sibuk menghitung bintang dilangit sampai kalian tidak merasa jika ada bulan diatas sana.

Kehampaan.

Semua orang takkan pernah senang ketika kehampaan menemani dirinya. Kekosongan hati dan jiwa yang telah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak ada yang mengisi lubuk hatinya hingga kosong tak berisi sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Kekosongan juga akan mempengaruhi dirinya sewaktu-waktu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau coba membunuh Sasuke"

Naruto melihat melalui ekor matanya menangkap sosok dengan mata merah menyala dan berputar sangat cepat, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah menyeringai kecil. Ternyata masih ada didunia ini yang menyayangi adiknya, walaupun adiknya telah membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu? Apakah kau tidak tahu kebencian dalam dirinya akan menghancurkan Konoha"

Sosok itu terdiam, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan perkataan Naruto melalui telinga dan menangkapnya melalui otak cerdas miliknya. Banyak orang yang mengagumi sosok ini sebagai Uchiha Prodigy karena pemikirannya selevel dengan seorang kage dan selalu memikirkan tentang masa depan.

"Kau memilih jalan yang salah agar membuatnya menjadi pahlawan ketika telah membunuhmu. Mungkin saja ia akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki tanpa kembali ke Konoha"

Tiba-tiba gigi Naruto bergemeltuk keras hingga terdengar pada sosok tersebut, mungkin bisa disebut sebagai marah ketika ia menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan intimidasi disertai deathglare cukup ganas.

"Aku takkan segan-segan membunuhnya jika berani menghancurkan Konoha. Aku akan memakluminya jikalau dirinya pergi keluar desa" Naruto menunjuk wajah sosok dengan kerutan tersebut yang sedari tadi diam. "Kaulah yang kubunuh pertama kali, Itachi"

* * *

><p>Draconsteel<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir sebulan Naruto menjadi seorang Missing-nin dengan total bounty lima ratus ribu ryo dan sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mengejarnya bahkan berusaha membunuhnya, karena jikalau ada yang ingin membunuhnya. Mereka harus berpikir seratus kali untuk mengalahkannya.<p>

Menyesal!

Mungkin orang berkata bahwa menyesal pasti datangnya diakhir, seperti yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Naruto. Menjadi Nuke-nin bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi secara langsung, dan hanya bisa melindungi dari bayangan.

Terkadang ia juga tidak menyesal telah menjadi Nuke-nin, karena keempat gadis itu berlatih sangat keras dan bersikeras untuk membawanya pulang bagaimanapun caranya, ketika ia melihat mata biru laut milik gadis berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan dipipinya telah berteman dengan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya, itu membuat dirinya senang.

Tapi bukan itu yang dirasakan oleh Uchiha Naruto saat menyelam kedalam mata biru sapphire milik gadis pirang tersebut. Kesedihan, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah berada dalam diri gadis gersebut, meskipun telah memiliki ketiga temannya yang selalu ada untuknya.

Saat ia berjalan bersama dengan gadis ini, yang penduduk berikan hanyalah pandangan jijik dan lemparan batu hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Naruto tak habis pikir akan kelakuan penduduk dengan gadis ini, memberikan tatapan kasar dan ucapan halus pada gadis ini sehingga hidupnya sangat tertekan. Apalagi ketika gadis ini sedang bertanya dengan Sandaime pada saat itu, yang hanya dibalas. "Aku tidak tahu siapakah orang tuamu"

Gadis ini hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada, bagaimanapun percuma saja membentak maupun memaksa untuk menjawab pertanyaanya, yang hanya adalah rasa iba menyelimuti dirinya saat tuduhan itu salah dan tidak benar. Sedih rasanya ketika dirinya tidak mengenal siapakah orang tua mereka.

Terkadang dirinya ingin menyumpahi Tuhan karena tidak memberikan ia orang tua layaknya para anak-anak seusianya, yah meskipun Sakura dan Yuri tidak memiliki orang tua. Namun, walaupun seperti itu. sosok Naruto lah yang mengubahnya menjadi tak patah semangat, bertekad menjadi Kunoichi terhebat dan menjadi Hokage adalah impiannya.

Seperti yang diajarkannya kepada mereka.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. jangan percaya pada omongan orang lain tetapi percaya pada diri sendiri"

Terkadang ucapan tersebut lah yang membuatnya sadar apa yang akan ia lakukan, berpikir sebelum bertindak merupakan hal yang paling utama. Berpikir sebelum mempercayai ucapan orang lain kepada dirinya dan tidak akan terperosok kedalam jalan yang salah ketika ia lalui.

..o.O.o..

_Keesokan harinya_

Berjalan terus tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas hanya untuk mencari udara segar akibat kesedihan yang mendalam telah berlalu, sembari menunggu sang shisou bangun dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang untuk mencari salah satu anggota Sannin, lagipula sosok tersebut merupakan cucu dari Hashirama Senju.

Dia adalah Tsunade Senju.

Tak ada yang tidak kenal dengan Tsunade Senju, salah seorang legenda judi yang terkenal akan kekalahannya setiap bermain. Tapi yang membuat mereka heran adalah wanita itu selalu mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak ketika bermain _SlotMachine_. Ketika mereka melihat hal itu, mereka hanya bisa mengumpat dalam dirinya.

-Kembali kejalur utama-

Mata Naruto terfokus sejenak, ia melihat sosok yang amat ia cari dan ingin ia bunuh sedang berhadapan wanita yang ia kenal sebagai Tsunade Senju, ketika wanita itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan berjalan mendekat kearah pria ular yang tangannya telah disegel oleh Shinigami. Naruto mengobservasi kalau wanita itu berniat untuk menyembuhkan pria ular tersebut.

Matanya melebar sedikit saat melihat pria dengan kacamata bundar melemparkan kunai dari sela jarinya kearah mereka berdua, sempat ia melihat pria ular itu berkata dengan raut wajah kecewa karena telah dibohongi.

Sedetik kemudian muncul beberapa kunoichi beserta seorang kakek berambut putih panjang, ketika tangan Tsunade memberikan sentuhan halus pada dinding disebelahnya, tiba-tiba bangunan yang berada dibelakang dinding tersebut runtuh seketika hanya menyisakan puing-puing.

Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap pertarungan antara sannin dihadapannya, entah kenapa Naruto menjadi sangat heran saat melihat Tsunade melindungi Naruko, apa mungkin karena percakapan mereka saat bertemu dengan Tsunade di dalam sebuah restaurant. Yah mungkin hanya mereka yang tahu.

Rasa kesal memuncak dalam diri Naruto, gadis yang seharusnya ia sayangi telah tergeletak di sebelah Tsunade karena terkena serangan dari Orochimaru. Meski begitu, kedua temannya tak henti-henti menyalurkan energi kehidupan dari telapak tangan mereka yang sontak membuat Tsunade terkejut.

Wush!

Dengan kedipan mata Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul tepat dihadapan Orochimaru, dengan tangan mengeluarkan cahaya merah terang membentuk sebuah bola dan melemparkannya tepat pada Orochimaru.

"**Laser!"**

Blar!

Serangan Naruto sukses membuat Orochimaru terbelalak karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, ia sangat sulit untuk menghindar dan menyebabkan ledakan sangat besar. Tanah berhamburan bercampur dengan debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan mereka yang melihat kedahsyatan serangan tersebut.

Gigi Tsunade bergemeltuk ketika melihat jubah yang digunakan Naruto saat ini, dengan lambang awan merah dan menutupi hingga leher belakang.

"Akatsuki" desis Tsunade geram karena ia sangat membenci organisasi tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tsunade melirikkan matanya melalui ekor mata dan memberikan senyuman miring yang sudah biasa diperlihatkan olehnya.

"Tsunade Senju? Heh!" ucap Naruto sinis karena ketidaksukaannya pada wanita itu, menggunakan jurus agar bisa terlihat awet muda. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memang sudah alami dari gen Uzumaki serta Senju miliknya.

Pandangan Naruto kembali menatap tajam pada Orochimaru dengan tubuh menjadi sedia kala dan Kuchiyose miliknya tengah terkapar tak berdaya, mungkin saja kuchiyose Orochimaru lah yang melindunginya dari serangan maut Naruto. Namun, sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat gadis berambut perak telah mengalahkan anak buah Orochimaru dengan sebuah kayu menancap diperut.

Tunggu dulu!

Kayu?

Tak salah lagi, itu adalah Mokuton yang merupakan salah satu kekkai genkai terkuat dalam sejarah dan hanya Hashirama Senju lah yang memilikinya. Yah Naruto juga memiliki kekkai genkai tersebut tapi ia tidak ingin memamerkan kekuatan tersebut, dan hanya kepada kakaknya lah ia akan tunjukkan.

Akan membutuhkan beberapa tahun lagi untuk menunggu kebangkitan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu kalau kakaknya akan berbeda jalan dengan dirinya. Menjalankan rencana yang sangat besar tapi bukan dalam hal kebaikan yang ia cari. Melainkan perdamaian semu melalui sebuah Ilusi.

Ilusi yang menjadi kenyataan!

Melalui rencana Mugen Tsukuyomi, yaitu genjutsu yang tak terbatas dengan cara membangkitkan Juubi untuk memperluas atau memperbesar skala genjutsu tersebut. Dengan kata lain, seluruh dunia akan terkena genjutsu tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam alam mimpi mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah mengemukakan atau memberikan gambaran tentang rencana ini, yaitu sama seperti genjutsu Tsukuyomi. Tetapi genjutsu ini dapat mengendalikan alam mimpi mereka sendiri, namun satu yang membuat ngeri adalah mereka yang telah terkena genjutsu ini lama kelamaan akan menjadi Zetsu putih.

Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh.

Ia merupakan salah satu dari seorang prodigy dari Uchiha yang terkenal. Terlebih lagi dia anak dari pemimpin clan Uchiha yaitu Tajima Uchiha bersama dengan istrinya Uzumaki Samai Senju. Mereka berdualah yang juga menjadi pahlawan dalam clan serta menjadi korban dari perang antara...

Uchiha dan Senju!

Karena sampai kapanpun kedua clan itu takkan pernah akur sebagaimana yang telah dikatakan oleh Rikudou Sennin ketika melihat kedua anaknya selalu bertengkar dan memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan antara keduanya. Indra mencapai perdamaian dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Sedangkan Ashura mencapai perdamaian dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Karena hal itulah, Rikudou lebih memilih Ashura ketimbang Indra dalam hal ini. Bukan masalah pilih kasih atau apa, melainkan membenarkan pernyataan yang memang seharusnya dipilihnya.

Karena merasa tidak adil dengan pilihan sang ayah, akhirnya Indra membenci Ashura dan mereka berdua bertarung hidup mati hingga mengeluarkan jurus terkuat masing-masing. Karena itulah, Uchiha dan Senju takkan pernah akur sampai kapanpun bahkan sampai nyawa meninggalkan raga.

Tapi bukan itu yang dirasakan oleh Uchiha Naruto ketika mengetahui apa dampak dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ia hanya berharap bisa menyatukan kedua clan besar menjadi satu dan merubah takdir yang tidak ia inginkan. Seharusnya kedua clan saling berdamai agar bisa saling menghormati dan saling membantu sesama.

Saat ia menatap Orochimaru yang sedang kelelahan karena bersusah payah menghindari serangan dadakannya yang tetapi berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kuchiyose nya sendiri. Tetap saja serangan itu sangat cepat dan mematikan bagi siapa saja yang tidak bisa menghindarinya.

Naruto dengan tangan bersila kemudian melihat Orochimaru yang berada di depannya, tak mempedulikan sang shisou di sebelahnya yang tengah melesat menyiapkan sebuah rasengan di kedua tangannya sekaligus menghantamkannya. Raut wajah Naruto menjadi meringis saat serangan Jiraiya telak mengenai perut Orochimaru.

'Pasti sakit tuh'

Naruto bisa melihat shisou nya kembali menerjang Orochimaru sembari mengayunkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah memasuki mode sage katak dan melepaskannya ke wajah Orochimaru, karena tak mau mati sia-sia. Orochimaru mengambil pil yang berada dikantungnya dengan cara memanjangkan kepalanya.

Ia meludahkan pil tersebut hingga jatuh ketanah lalu asap tebal menghentikan laju dari serangan Jiraiya sekaligus meninggalkan pertarungan yang tak mungkin ia menangkan, apalagi kini anak buahnya telah tewas akibat serangan dari pengguna Mokuton yang ketiga selain Hashirama dan Naruto.

Ia akan mencoba untuk mencuri DNA dari gadis berambut perak tersebut dan menjadi orang terkuat sedunia.

Namun!

Ia tidaklah bodoh dan melakukan hal sembrono hanya untuk mengambil DNA dari gadis kecil tersebut, apalagi menurut informasi dari Kabuto, keempat gadis itu dalam penjagaan Naruto yang pasalnya bisa mengalahkan dua hokage kuat. Ketika menemukan fakta dari reruntuhan clan Uchiha dahulu sebelum di Konoha.

Ia harus menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Pasalnya, Naruto Uchiha sudah hidup pada zaman peperangan antara Madara dan Hashirama dan telah tewas terkena tusukan pedang Tobirama. Tapi, ia tak bermimpi jikalau Naruto masih muda tanpa ada yang cacat sama sekali bahkan sangat kuat.

Sempat ia berniat untuk mencuri DNA Naruto, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat kemampuan luar biasa gila dan selevel dua kali kekuatan Madara dan Hashirama.

Tapi!

"Orochimaru takkan pernah menyerah"

Draconsteel

Wanita itu sudah menyadari kedatangan pemuda ini dari tadi, saat menyalurkan energi berpendar hijau dari tangannya lalu mengarahkannya tepat pada tubuh gadis berambut pirang ini. Dapat dilihat raut wajah pemuda ini sangat khawatir akan keselamatan gadis tersebut.

"Ternyata Akatsuki punya rasa khawatir juga, eh?"

Pemuda ini tidak menggubris pernyataan wanita tua tersebut, ia berjalan mendekat dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat didahi gadis berambut pirang. Dengan sekedipan mata, energi berwarna hijau namun lebih terang menyelimuti tubuh gadis ini hingga luka-luka tersebut mulai menutup.

Muncul rasa shock dan kagum di wajah Tsunade melihat pengobatan cepat dan praktis dari Naruto, tapi ia mencoba mengingat kembali penyembuhan yang sangat singkat dan cepat seperti itu.

Deg!

Matanya melebar, kini tatapannya berubah menjadi bengis ketika menatap Naruto. Penyembuhan itu, yah penyembuhan yang sangat mirip seperti kakeknya. Mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat lalu menghantamkannya tepat diwajah Naruto. Tapi bagi Naruto, serangan itu hanyalah gerak sangat lambat, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat didepan wajah.

Bumm!

Apartement yang tadi ia tinggali kini hanya tersisa puing-puing, tak menyadari kalau beberapa orang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan ngeri. Sampai pada Naruto menatap wajah Tsunade dengan dingin, tak lupa menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu, nenek tua!" dengus Naruto dingin karena Tsunade tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya tanpa alasan yang cukup kuat dan logis.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan penyembuhan itu! kau mencuri DNA kakek ya!" ucapan Tsunade yang berupa seruan membuat Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan tertawa! Cepat jawab!"

"Kau pikir cuma Hashirama yang punya penyembuhan seperti itu?!" Naruto mendelik kearah Tsunade dan mencondongkan kepalanya kedepan. "Asal kau tahu! Aku juga punya darah Senju di dalam tubuhku ini karena keturunan ibuku!"

Ketegasan Naruto berdampak pada Tsunade yang kini tengah mematung. Berdiri tegak mematung dengan kekuatan mental jatuh, tanpa sadar dirinya menangis dan lututnya sudah tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Mungkin karena keberatan payudara yang ukurannya oversize.

Mungkin!

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Naruko dalam pelukannya, tanpa menghiraukan calon hokage Konohagakure tersebut terus menangis dalam diam. Muncul rasa kasihan dalam benak Naruto ketika mendengar tangisan seorang wanita, tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan hatinya menjadi rapuh.

Sama seperti, saat ibunya menangis ketika tak bisa menjaga dirinya hingga dewasa nanti. Raut wajah yang tidak bisa ia lupakan hingga akhir hayat, apalagi ketika ibunya rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto. Saat Madara melihat hal itu, ia tak kuasa menahan amarahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menangis? Aku tak sanggup melihat wanita menangis karena ku" Tsunade mendongak menatap wajah tampan seorang Uchiha Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Menghapus air mata yang sudah terbendung di kelopak matanya bahkan ada yang mengalir dari pipinya dan terjatuh ketanah.

Grep!

Menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat Jiraiya berada karena ia merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka di arah utara. Karena tak mau membuat mereka menunggu, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk jalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada dibelakang.

Sepersekian menit kemudian, Tsunade telah sampai dan menatap kearah asistennya, Shizune. Kini pandangannya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang tengah menggendong Naruko dipundaknya.

"K-kau! Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" sambil mengedikkan bahunya ia berjalan menuju lahan yang luas dan berdiri ditengah-tengah. Dengan sekali hentakan telapak tangannya, sebuah suara dari bawah tanah sekaligus pergerakan sebuah pohon muncul membentuk sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar.

Tak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang tengah dilanda rasa shock berat, ia berjalan memasuki rumah ini sekaligus membawa tubuh Naruko kedalam agar mendapat penyembuhan yang layak. Maka dari itu, ia tak ingin orang-orang yang ia sayangi harus pergi meninggalkannya, begitu juga orang lain.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat banyak memasuki rumah ini. Tak lain adalah mereka yang belum masuk tadi. Dengan raut wajah datarnya, Naruto menghampiri mereka yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu dengan ukuran besar. Sambil menunggu Naruko bangun, Naruto izin pamit untuk kembali.

Entah mengapa, Tsunade merasa heran dengan Uchiha sembrono ini. Dengan status sebagai seorang Nuke-nin tetapi tidak merasa takut akan bahaya yang akan mengancamnya secara tiba-tiba, atau mungkin memang sudah terlatih refleknya hingga bisa menghindar segala mara bahaya yang mengancam.

Pusaran angin yang muncul tiba-tiba kini telah menghilang tanpa menyisakan bekas sedikit pun. Iris matanya menatap tempat perginya pemuda tadi dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum dirinya menjadi hokage. Ia harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pemuda tadi.

Entah mengapa Tsunade menjadi sangat penasaran akan jati diri pemuda tadi, bisa menahan pukulan **Human Strength** miliknya hanya dengan satu tangan yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan. Lalu dapat menggunakan sebuah tekhnik pengobatan tanpa segel seperti kakeknya dan memiliki mata perubahan setelah **Mangekyou **yang katanya tahap setelah sharingan tiga tomoe.

Ia tahu info tersebut dari Jiraiya yang merupakan orang terdekat dari pemuda tadi. Meskipun begitu, itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa pemuda tadi adalah seorang Nuke-nin terkenal baru-baru ini.

Mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening kini telah berubah menjadi merah akibat terlalu kerasnya jari-jari putih tersebut terlalu menekannya lumayan kuat. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah kandidat calon hokage kelima yang mungkin beberapa minggu lagi akan dilantik.

"Jiraiya?"

Merasa dipanggil, dirinya menengok kearah suara di ujung sofa yang tengah menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"Aku tahu kau masih penasaran dengan Naruto, kan?"

Tak mau berbicara terlalu banyak, Tsunade hanya mengangguk untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan Jiraiya yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Akan kuberi tahu saat kau sudah menjadi Godaime Hokage"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

Jiraiya menghela nafas sesaat. "Kau tahu? Keempat gadis itu ada disini, aku tak mungkin memberitahukan soal Naruto kepada mereka. mungkin saja mereka akan menjadi terpuruk dan terpendam akan rasa penyesalan dan iba saat mendengar masa lalu Naruto yang sangat kelam"

"Seburuk itukah?"

Jiraiya mengangguk sambil menyeruput kembali kopi nya. "Ya, tapi aku belum tahu yang detail tentang jati dirinya. Tapi saat aku mencari fakta tentang nya diperpustakaan Konoha maupun didalam mansion Uchiha, semuanya telah menghilang"

"Ada lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang akan kuberitahu saat kau menjadi Hokage"

Tsunade menepuk dahinya. 'dasar'

* * *

><p>Detik silih berganti menit, menit berganti jam dan kini hari menjadi minggu. Tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia nya ketika dapat mewujudkan mimpi adik dan pacarnya, terlebih lagi jabatan yang pernah di pegang oleh kakeknya sendiri.<p>

Hokage!

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah ukiran batu dari luar jendela, wajah para pahlawan yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk desa tercinta. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dirinya Naiv karena membodohi seorang Yondaime hokage akibat merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungi Konoha.

Deg!

Perasaan yang begitu mencekam dan sangat kuat terpancar dari sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan mata merah menyala menatapnya dengan antusias namun menyiratkan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam. Mungkin saja karena ingin meminta tolong menjaga Konoha.

Itu sudah pasti!

"..nade"

"Tsunade.."

Lamunannya buyar sekaligus mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok berambut putih panjang yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang. Ekspresi yang penuh akan tatapan mesum itu menjadi heran ketika kawan seperguruannya tengah melamun yang sangat jarang sekali dilakukan.

"Tumben sekali kau melamun, apakah memikirkan Uchiha sembrono itu?"

Brak!

Dengan sekali hantaman tangan besi nya, wajah Tsunade menjadi seringaian. "Aku sudah menjadi hokage saat ini, cepat beritahu aku siapakah dia!" Jiraiya yang masih terkejut akan hancurnya meja itu harus menahan diri agar tidak mendapat serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba.

"B-baiklah"

Tak terasa waktu lima belas menit telah berlalu hanya untuk mendengarkan pidato panjang dari seorang Gama Sannin, karena itulah kebiasaannya ketika menjelaskan sesuatu. Lebih parahnya, para informan nya di wajibkan mengikuti cara menjelaskan dengan detail dan tidak boleh ada yang terlewat sedikit pun.

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Nuke-nin? Dan kenapa dia tidak di incar ANBU Konoha?"

"Itu dia permasalahannya, para ANBU sudah tahu kekuatannya yang telah mengalahkan Shodaime dan Tobirama ketika di bangkitkan oleh Orochimaru. Itu adalah fakta pertama" Jiraiya membaringkan tubuhnya dan sedikit goyangan untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tubuhnya. "Fakta yang kedua, Konoha dalam masa pemulihan. Tak mungkin ANBU melawannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang ada malah mengantar nyawa"

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Nuke-nin?" tanya Tsunade tak sabaran akibat pertanyaan ini tidak di jawab oleh Jiraiya.

"Dia tertangkap basah akibat berbicara dengan salah satu Nuke-nin kuat dan memiliki mata Tuhan yang hanya di miliki oleh Rikudou sennin..." Jiraiya tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang masih menjanggal dalam pikirannya. 'dan mantan muridku, Nagato' pikir Jiraiya. Sayangnya ia tak mungkin menjabat itu jikalau tidak ingin masuk kedalam Divisi Interogasi,

"Bukankah itu tidak masuk akal? bisa saja Nuke-nin itu ingin menangkap Naruto dan mengambil mata nya. Bukankah Naruto seorang Uchiha?"

Jiraiya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tapi, para ANBU melihat Nuke-nin itu memberikan jubah dan sebuah cincin kepada Naruto dan kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya"

Tsunade melamun, ia sedang menyusun semua data yang di peroleh dari Jiraiya dan mempunyai rencana untuk menghapuskan status Nuke-nin pada diri Naruto. Pasalnya, kini di Konoha tepatnya clan Uchiha telah mengalami kepunahan, jikalau salah satu clan punah. Maka desa Konoha akan mudah di serang.

"Kau tak berniat untuk menghapus statusnya menjadi Nuke-nin kan, Tsunade?"

"Tepat sekali!" sahut Tsunade cepat, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Danzo dan beberapa tetua desa. Menurut kabar yang di beri tahu oleh Naruto, para tetua desa di genjutsu oleh Danzo melalui matanya yang di perban dan kini selalu menyetujui segala ucapan Danzo.

"Kau gila!" Jiraiya membentak keras. "Bagaimana nanti jika kau di bilang menyalah gunakan wewenang? Bisa-bisa kau juga di jadikan Nuke-nin!"

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti"

Tak jauh kita memandang dari sana, sosok Naruto tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap lalu sebuah senyum miring terpampang di wajah tampannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pusaran angin tercipta di hadapannya dan langsung menyerap dirinya hingga menghilang tanpa bekas.

'Terima kasih, Tsunade'

..o.O.o..

Berjalan dengan tenang, pria yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha kini melangkah maju dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia terus menerus berjalan sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tanpa sadar, air matanya terjatuh hingga membasahi permukaan tanah yang kini telah berubah menjadi lembab.

Tangan yang kini telah berlumuran darahnya sendiri telah melemas di sertai tubuhnya yang ambruk, karena kakinya sudah tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Kapankah aku memiliki keluarga"

"Hidup sendiri tidaklah menyenangkan"

"Kenapa Otou-san dan Okaa-san pergi meninggalkanku"

"Tahukah kalian kalau anakmu kini tengah menangis"

"TAHUKAH KALIAN!"

Tapi semuanya percuma, segala yang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini tidak bisa kembali kepadanya. Segalanya hanya sebuah kematian, keluarga yang sudah meninggal dan kini hanya berisi dirinya seorang. Permintaan sang ibu untuk selalu menjaga kedamaian dan membuat clan bersatu selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

Tak seperti permintaan ayahnya.

Balas dendam kepada Senju!

Semua memori yang ada dalam mata kakaknya terekam jelas. Semua rencana yang ingin membuat dunia menjadi damai melalui ilusi tanpa batas yang menggunakan dunia mimpi. Bagi Naruto rencana ini adalah GILA. Meskipun niat sang kakak ingin mendamaikan dunia, itu tidak mengubah pemikiran Naruto bahwa rencana ini benar-benar gila.

Betapa bodohnya Obito ketika mengikuti permintaan kakak untuk menjalankan rencana ini, terlalu tenggelam dalam lautan cinta tanpa batas membuatnya lupa akan diri sendiri. cinta yang amat rumit dan suram, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kakaknya memiliki pemikiran sangat jenius.

Menggunakan kelemahan Obito untuk menjalankan rencananya. Dengan memasang Sanbi pada tubuh Rin, kemudian menggunakan kawannya agar membunuh Rin dan melepaskan Sanbi hingga Obito melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Dimana dirinya akan merasa di khianati oleh kawannya sendiri.

"Naruto-sama"

Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok dengan bagian tubuh tak jelas dan tidak memiliki kemaluan. "Ada apa? Zetsu"

"Sasuke Uchiha, pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk berguru pada Orochimaru"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi" Naruto sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya, pemikiran yang sudah matang kini akan di mulai pada saat itu juga. Rencana yang besar serta sangat super jenius ini akan menggoyahkan rencana Obito beserta kakaknya suatu hari nanti.

'Rencana akan di mulai ketika sang Avenger membunuhnya'

* * *

><p><strong>~To be continued~<strong>

Mungkin chapter ini mengecewakan, dan update lama. Biasa anak sekolah

Thanks-to-Review

**Draconsteel**


	9. Chapter 9

Semua memori yang ada dalam mata kakaknya terekam jelas. Semua rencana yang ingin membuat dunia menjadi damai melalui ilusi tanpa batas yang menggunakan dunia mimpi. Bagi Naruto rencana ini adalah GILA. Meskipun niat sang kakak ingin mendamaikan dunia, itu tidak mengubah pemikiran Naruto bahwa rencana ini benar-benar gila.

Betapa bodohnya Obito ketika mengikuti permintaan kakak untuk menjalankan rencana ini, terlalu tenggelam dalam lautan cinta tanpa batas membuatnya lupa akan diri sendiri. cinta yang amat rumit dan suram, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kakaknya memiliki pemikiran sangat jenius.

Menggunakan kelemahan Obito untuk menjalankan rencananya. Dengan memasang Sanbi pada tubuh Rin, kemudian menggunakan kawannya agar membunuh Rin dan melepaskan Sanbi hingga Obito melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Dimana dirinya akan merasa di khianati oleh kawannya sendiri.

"Naruto-sama"

Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok dengan bagian tubuh tak jelas dan tidak memiliki kemaluan. "Ada apa? Zetsu"

"Sasuke Uchiha, pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk berguru pada Orochimaru"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi" Naruto sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya, pemikiran yang sudah matang kini akan di mulai pada saat itu juga. Rencana yang besar serta sangat super jenius ini akan menggoyahkan rencana Obito beserta kakaknya suatu hari nanti.

'Rencana akan di mulai ketika sang Avenger membunuhnya'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**.**_

_**Desclaimer : **_ ©_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pair : [Naruto U x ...]**_

_**Akan diketahui seiring berjalannya cerita**_

**Warning : Smart!Naru, Typo, Strong!Naru, OOC, FMS!Naru, Sharingan!Naru, No!Kyuubi!Naru, Beda-dengan!Summary, Godlike!Naru**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, etc**

**Rating : M**

_**Chapter Sembilan**__** :**_

╬ ~Pertemuan~╬

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Summary : Naruto Uchiha adik dari Madara Uchiha yang menyimpan kekuatan para Dewa Elemen dan menggunakannya untuk mencapai sebuah kata bernama PERDAMAIAN._

_**.**_

.

_**Peringatan Keras!**_

_Jika tidak suka dengan Fic ini tidak usah dibaca *Sigh*_

_**.**_

_._

_**Akan berbeda dengan di Cannon, karena ini hanyalah sebuah karangan fiksi**_

_._

_._

_**Selamat membaca**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Segala yang telah terjadi pupus sudah telah ia lupakan, kini memandang masa depan baru yang akan ia tempuh dengan usaha. Seorang yang selalu menanggung beban orang lain di pundaknya hingga ia terus menerus merasakan yang namanya penderitaan.<p>

Bagaimana semuanya berjalan di belakang dirinya, melakukan segala sesuatu dengan senyum tulus tanpa mengharapkan balasan yang setimpal. Memandang keempat sosok yang tengah bersenda gurau tanpa ada rasa kesedihan yang begitu pedih dan sakit bagaikan sebuah belati menghujam dada kiri.

Mungkin inilah akhir dari semuanya, mereka sudah tidak sedih kembali atas sesuatu yang pernah menimpa mereka meski salah satu di antara mereka masih memiliki seorang keluarga.

Hidup ini merupakan sebuah realita.

Hidup dalam sebuah bayang-bayang begitu pedih ketika mengingat kembali sesuatu yang memang seharusnya ia lupakan bagaikan terbawa angin dan terhisap ke dalam pusaran tornado lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran cahaya.

Terkadang, dirinya merasa bahwa yang di lakukan hanyalah sebagai permainan. Sebuah kotak permainan yang akan terus di mainkan oleh anak-anak lalu di lupakan ketika beranjak dewasa.

Ia tak begitu mengerti tentang apa arti dunia ini, ia hanyalah seorang yang fana dan di berkahi oleh kejeniusan.

Sebenarnya, ia pun tidak bisa disalahkan, karena ia juga merupakan korban dari peperangan antara dua clan yang terus berperang hingga di antara mereka ada yang mengalah maupun tewas.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membuka dan menatap kedepan, jangan pernah membuat hidup ini susah karena sebagaimana kita harus menjalani nya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga agar bisa diterima oleh-Nya kelak.

Kau adalah seorang kebanggaan

Kau adalah seorang pembawa perdamaian

Kau adalah seorang pria sejati

Dengungan dari hati kecil nya terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang memang sudah menjadi tujuannya untuk mencapai sebuah perdamaian. Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, teruslah menatap kedepan. Waktu akan semakin menghilang jikalau kau terus berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan sebuah perubahan.

Hingga pada akhirnya ia harus menemui sebuah jalan takdirnya sendiri. membatalkan sebuah rencana bodoh dari kakak sendiri yang memang orang gila akan kekuatan serta bertarung. Menjalankan rencana yang mengubah mimpi menjadi kenyataan melalui media Juubi dan rencana ini disebut...

_~Mugen Tsukuyomi~_

..o.O.o..

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang kini sedang bersender pada sebuah pohon sakura di wilayah perbatasan Konohagakure dengan otot leher dilemaskan karena kelelahan akibat berjalan dan menempuh jarak sepuluh kilo meter. Terkadang ia mengumpat dalam dirinya akibat sangking luasnya wilayah ini.

Ketika mendengar sebuah perintah dari Godaime Hokage untuk membantu Tim Khusus yang dipimpin oleh Shikamaru Nara. Tugas untuk membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke dari genggaman Orochimaru yang pastinya akan mencuci otaknya untuk menghancurkan desa nya sendiri.

Tak perlu dicemaskan akan kecerdasan clan Nara dalam mengatur strategi yang sangat ampuh untuk mencapai sebuah hasil memuaskan. Hingga pada akhirnya, kemenangan akan menemui mereka sebagai Tim hebat dalam kasus membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke.

Dari beribu-ribu shinobi, mereka lah yang terbaik dalam mencari sebuah solusi untuk membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke mengikuti hati naluri nya sendiri untuk mencari kekuatan agar bisa membalas dendamkan kepada kakaknya.

Masih terus memandang keempat gadis yang memang dari tadi bersenda gurau tanpa bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya sendiri, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengecek keadaan Tim Khusus tersebut dengan senyum miring terukir jelas disudut bibirnya. Ia menyatukan kedua jari kanan dan kiei hingga membentuk tanda plus (+) yang berarti segel **Kagebunshin**.

Dalam sekejap mata, empat klon Naruto muncul dengan wajah poker yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai wajah sehari-harinya. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, keempat klon itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap dengan tujuan satu, yaitu..

...membawa empat bocah yang telah mengalahkan empat pengawal Orochimaru.. yang sempat selamat dari kehancuran kekkai akibat ledakan luar biasa pada saat itu, sempat rasa kaget muncul di benaknya ketika para shinobi bobrok itu bisa selamat.

Bobrok? Yah karena hidup mereka sudah tidak berguna kembali ketika adanya segel gaib dari Orochimaru.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya untung merenggangkan otot yang kaku, belum lama ia melakukan hal itu.. instingnya merasakan bahwa keempat gadis itu mendekat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. Karena tak mau ketahuan, ia mengeluarkan pusaran angin melalui matanya sekaligus menyedotnya kedalam.

Sedetik kemudian, keempat gadis itu datang dengan berapi-api karena marah atau rindu bercampur menjadi satu. Yuri yang merupakan ketua dari geng ini mengambil inisiatif untuk kembali dan menangkap Naruto kembali lalu membawanya ke Konoha agar tidak pergi tanpa pamit kembali.

Waktu, mengubah semua hal, kecuali kita. Kita mungkin menua dengan berjalanannya waktu, tetapi belum tentu membijak. Kita-lah yang harus mengubah diri kita sendiri.

Semua waktu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Jangan menjadi orang tua yang masih melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan saat muda.

Jangan hanya menghindari yang tidak mungkin. Dengan mencoba sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, anda akan bisa mencapai yang terbaik dari yang mungkin anda capai. Kata-kata yang selalu terngiang dalam benaknya itu membuat jati diri seorang Uchiha Naruto selalu mencoba untuk kegagalan.

Karena dengan kegagalan, kita akan menemukan apa yang namanya kesuksesan.

Matanya pun serasa memandang jendela yang telah berdebu, ia menjadi mengingat kembali sesuatu yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Namun, tetap ia akan melupakan kenangan pahit itu dengan sebuah kenangan baru. Setelah kematian kakeknya sendiri, satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, memang banyak yang mengetahui statusnya sebagai Hokage ketiga. Hiruzen merupakan sosok yang amat pendiam namun kasar apabila marah. Tak ada yang pernah melihat kemarahan seorang Sandaime kecuali orang-orang yang disayanginya mati ataupun terluka.

Saat kematiannya, Hiruzen memberikan sebuah senyuman miris yang menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya seorang. Bagaimanapun, Hiruzen menganggapnya sebagai cucu sendiri. Meski mendapat status sebagai cucu angkat itu sudah cukup untuknya ketika mendapati sebuah keluarga.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak tahu mengenai Hiruzen yang memberikan tugas kepadanya untuk menjaga bola kristal miliknya. Apa memang bola itu amat berharga bagi Hiruzen ataupun akan membawa bencana untuk kedepannya. Sehingga, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyimpan bola kristal ini didalam patung Sandaime.

Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, kini ia harus mengasingkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengembara. Tak ada salahnya mencoba selagi kau bisa, bukankah begitu?

Dunia ninja hanyalah berisi kelicikan. Membunuh dan menipu bukanlah hal yang wajar, tetapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka ketika melakukan negosiasi. Ia memang sudah berpengalaman ketika mendapati hal seperti itu, namun yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang datar hal tersebut.

Ia bukanlah orang bodoh namun terlewat cerdas ketika berbicara soal kekuatan maupun sebuah ilmu berguna ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah di coba oleh siapapun.

Kecerdasannya pada saat itu di akui oleh anggota Clan Uchiha yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang Prodigy clan terhebat setelah Madara. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu di banggakan, Shinobi bukanlah memandang status tetapi sesuatu yang berada didalam diri kita sendiri.

Kekuatan..

Tekad..

Keduanya saling bersatu untuk mencapai sebuah semangat tak pernah redup, menuju keberanian yang tak pernah luntur dan mencapai suatu kekuatan yang tak mudah hancur.

Semua itu berawal dari kerja keras, karena kekuatan didapat bukan karena takdir tapi usaha. Namun dari kerja keras yang ia lakukan menimbulkan ketidaksukaan para anggota Clan Uchiha yang lain, mereka merasa bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang anak ketua clan yang pamer akan kekuatan dengan dalih bekerja keras.

Mereka yang tidak berbuat apa-apa merasa cemburu akan apa yang diraih oleh Naruto. Mereka cemburu karena seorang anak dari ketua Clan menjadi seorang Prodigy terkenal. Hingga itu semua menimbulkan apa yang sering diucapkan oleh mereka dengan kata.

Benci..

Kebencian yang mendalam akan mengakibatkan sebuah rantai kematian untuk membinasakan seluruh umat didunia ini hingga pada akhirnya hanya ada satu sosok yang memutuskan rantai ini.

Ketika darah mengalir dari sudut lengan sampai menetes diujung jari, darah penyesalan dan mengakui kesalahan timbul dari hati kecilnya, pasti semua manusia memiliki penyesalan pada akhirnya.

Manusia memiliki akal dan pikiran sehingga dirinya menjadi sempurna dibandingkan oleh makhluk lainnya. Tapi karena kesempurnaan itulah yang membuat manusia merendahkan makhluk lain tanpa mengetahui bahwa makhluk lain itu lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Naruto melihat lagi pada dataran luas nan sepi, atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok di hadapannya yang kini meneteskan air mata dengan hati tengah sedih dan pilu. Lama kelamaan sosok tersebut memudar mengikuti cahaya matahari yang terus menerus menyinari bumi ini. Tapi ia tahu kalau semua yang ia lihat hanyalah..

...Fatamorgana.

Matanya pun serasa memandang kosong dataran luas dengan sengaja seakan ingat akan masa lalu, dataran ini merupakan bekas dari hancurnya clan Uchiha pada masa lalu. Satu rahasia yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun dan kapanpun saat ini, rahasia mengenai sesuatu di dalam dataran ini.

"**Uchiha : Kai!"**

Sebuah segel khusus clan yang sudah punah terus menerus Naruto ingat sampai akhir hidupnya, karena ini adalah sebuah ajaran baginya ketika di latih oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Zraak!

Sebuah kanji rumit yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di hadapan Naruto kini telah mengecil dan di gantikan oleh lubang hitam sebesar orang dewasa kini menarik tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lubang hitam tersebut kembali menjadi kanji-kanji dan menghilang.

Naruto memandang sedih sosok atau jasad seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kehitaman yang memang keturunan Uzumaki-Uchiha sedang tersenyum didalam sebuah balok es abadi untuk mengawetkannya. Karena dirinya tidak mau sosok yang menjadi penyelamat serta seorang Ibu harus membusuk bersama tanah.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku reot dan lapuk, ia berfikir untuk kedepannya. Apabila ia menjalankan rencana ini dan membunuh kakaknya, pasti ibunya takkan senang melihat kedua anaknya bertarung satu sama lain hanya untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan cara berbeda.

Tapi ia bisa saja dengan mudah menggagalkan rencana kakaknya, yaitu membunuh Obito yang menjadi budak kakaknya untuk menjalankan rencana gila itu.

Naruto bisa di katakan adalah orang genius, dia bisa mengimbangi kecerdasan clan Nara dan mengelabui mereka dengan beberapa taktik dan strategi jitu.. Tentu saja dengan bermain Shogi.

Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto sudah dibimbing dengan latihan brutal, sehingga dirinya bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan atau disebut mata kutukan dengan cepat. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah penghargaan ataupun hadiah yang patut untuk di banggakan, semua itu hanya menjadi bencana.

Dengan kekuatan mata kutukan yang teramat hebat ini, banyak shinobi serta ninja lainnya untuk memperebutkan mata ini. Clan Uchiha merupakan clan Arogan dan bodoh. Mereka tidak membuat Fuinjutsu agar tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan Sharingan kecuali keturunan asli.

Sejujurnya Naruto ingin sekali mengejek ayahnya soal hal itu, tetapi ia sudah tahu jawabannya adalah sebuah siksaan dan latihan amat brutal ketika ada seseorang yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepada ayahnya.

Naruto menerima semua latihan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya dengan penuh hati. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari maksud dari ayahnya memberikan latihan itu, tidak lain agar bisa membuat dirinya menjadi ninja terhebat.

Yakin, karena dia akan menjadi ninja terhebat suatu saat nanti. Pasti Naruto akan melampauinya, begitu bukan?

Baiklah, rencana akan dimulai pada saat ini juga. Ia sudah memutuskan dengan bulat-bulat dan matang karena sudah tahu resikonya ketika rencana ini di jalankan. Dunia takkan pernah mengalami apa yang namanya malam di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan. Serta kematian kakaknya akan ia pikirkan nantinya, yang penting adalah melatih kemampuan yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya. Kata sang ayah, ia merupakan seorang keturunan dari anak Hagoromo Ootsutsuki yakni Indra. Tapi sang ayah sempat berkata bahwa dirinya dan Samai merupakan generasi pertama setelah Ashura dan Indra.

Hanya ada satu Rinnegan yang akan aktif, yaitu apabila chakra Indra dan Ashura di campurkan. Tapi satu masalah yang ia punya adalah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membangkitkan chakra Indra dan Ashura dalam dirinya. Sempat timbul rasa jenuh pada diri seorang Uchiha Naruto ketika bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Ketika terlalu banyak melamunkan hal ini, dirinya lupa akan kata istirahat sehingga kini ia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk dan dengkuran halus terdengar didalam ruangan temaram ini.

..o.O.o..

_Keesokan Harinya_

Pagi yang sangat cerah melanda desa Konoha yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang amat luas, beberapa shinobi berlalu-lalang melewati atap-atap warga, dan beberapa pedagang yang kini merangkul barang dagangannya menuju pasar. Banyak di antara mereka yang amat bahagia akan suasana pagi ini.

Tetapi di balik semua itu, empat orang gadis kini sedang berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha dengan wajah cerah dan senyuman begitu hangat, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tidak menyapa dan memberikan bunga di pagi hari ini. Gadis pirang yang biasa di juluki oleh rubah ataupun siluman sudah mulai membaur dengan masyarakat akibat amukan Tsunade saat menyebutnya monster.

Tapi di balik senyum mereka, terdapat sebuah perasaan rindu. Yakni rindu pada sosok berambut hitam panjang dan mata merah menyala. Mereka kini merindukannya karena sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dan selalu saja mengacuhkannya. Sosok yang mengajarkan mereka apa arti sebuah kasih sayang.

Yah.. dialah orang yang pertama kali mengajarkan apa yang namanya kasih sayang, sebuah rasa yang mungkin tak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah rasa yang hanya bisa didapat dari sosok tersebut yang entah kemana pada saat ini dan belum kembali juga.

Tanpa sadar, langkah mereka telah sampai disebuah bangunan bertuliskan 'Kantor Hokage'. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para fans nya.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan kini menampakkan sosok wanita cantik sedang duduk membelakangi pintu dan memandangi patung hokage melalui kaca.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sama" tanya mereka serempak sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuk berbicara.

"Aku memberikan kalian misi untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto saat ini, aku sedang membutuhkannya" pandangan mereka yang semula menunduk kini menatap serius kearah Tsunade.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yuri mewakili ketiga sahabatnya, sambil mengelus dada serta menghela nafas panjang. Dia tersenyum miring, mengingat dia dan teman-temannya akan mencari sosok tersebut yang tak kunjung pulang ke Konoha atau Desanya.

"Yosh! Kita akan mencarinya dan menggeretnya sampai pulang" Naruko yang tiba-tiba semangat kini mendahului kawannya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa mendengarkan Tsunade yang juga berbicara.

"..akan bersama Shikamaru"

Dong!

Langkahnya berhenti seketika, diikuti oleh wajah menganga akan ketidak percayaan akan ucapan Tsunade yang sempat ia hiraukan tadi.

"Kenapa harus bersama Shika? Bukankah kami berempat saja sudah cukup?"

Tsunade menggeleng disertai oleh jari telunjuknya yang bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkan gadis perawan seperti kalian terlalu agresif. Jadi aku menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mencegahnya, lagipula ia akan menjadi juru berfikir kalian semua"

Mendengar kata 'agresif' membuat keempat wajah gadis tersebut memerah, seakan tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Tsunade tentang hal ini. Tentu saja hal ini dibalas kekehan jahil dari Tsunade ketika melihat mereka, tapi itu hanya berlaku sementara saat Shikamaru datang dengan malasnya.

"Hoam! Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan"

Naruko memasang wajah tak rela ketika harus bersama dengan Shikamaru yang terlihat amat malas serta selalu mengatakan 'mendokusai'. Tsunade hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Shikamaru karena kemalasan yang sudah menjadi tradisi ini.

"Mereka akan memberitahumu, jadi sekarang kalian pergilah"

"Ck mendokusai" decih Shikamaru sambil mengikuti keempat gadis tersebut yang telah keluar melewati jendela. Ketika melihat kepergian mereka, Tsunade kembali menunduk sedih. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah seorang egois yang menginginkan seorang shinobi kuat hanya untuk desa Konoha.

Tetapi itu semua demi kepentingan desa, kini di Konoha tidak mempunyai clan Uchiha lagi. Sama seperti clan Uzumaki yang kini hanya tinggal Naruko saja, meski bisa dikatakan bahwa Senju adalah saudara dekat dari Uzumaki. Itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa clan di Konoha akan segera punah.

Dimulai dari clan Sarutobi, Uchiha dan kini apakah Uzumaki juga akan punah. Tsunade hanya menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dengan pelan, matanya menutup sejenak dan membukanya kembali. Harapannya hanya ada pada tim khusus ini, apabila mereka berhasil membawa Naruto pulang. Maka Konoha akan selalu dalam keadaan tenang tanpa ada gangguan, tetapi pasalnya Naruto adalah seorang genin dan belum menjadi chunnin.

Kata salah satu ANBU Root yang baru saja ia ganti namanya menjadi Yamato mengatakan kalau Naruto tidak mengikuti Ujian Chunnin tempo hari. Itulah yang membuat Tsunade heran, semua penjelasan tentang keberadaan dan silsilah hidup Naruto tidak ada sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran jenius terlintas dalam pikirannya, ia akan mengetahuinya melalui catatan Kami no Shinobi yang berada didalam ruangan khusus gulungan para hokage terdahulu. Ia takkan melanggar perintah desa, karena dirinya juga seorang hokage. Pasti para ANBU akan menganggap itu hal biasa, mungkin saja Tsunade akan menaruh gulungan rahasia nya didalam.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka sedikit dan demi sedikit hingga terbuka setengahnya, suasana yang ia dapati adalah hawa mencekam tak jauh dihadapannya. Pandangannya beralih pada gulungan milik Tobirama Senju, entah mengapa bibir Tsunade bergetar ketika membaca tulisan yang tertoreh pada gulungan tersebut.

"...d-death scroll..?" ucapan penuh akan kebimbangan terucap dari bibir seksi Tsunade, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Tobirama Senju memiliki atau menciptakan gulungan ini.

Tapi itu bukanlah alasannya untuk memasuki tempat ini. Ia hanya mencari catatan milik Sandaime yang telah menjadi wasiat untuk bagi siapa saja yang membacanya. Beberapa menit ia mencari tapi tidaklah membuahkan hasil yang optimal, ia benar-benar mendesah malas hanya untuk mencari sebuah catatan. Peluh menetes dari dahinya dan turun melalui dagu lalu terjatuh tepat dibelahan dadanya.

Ia mengelap keringat tersebut dengan sebelah tangan.

Pluk!

Sebuah benda terjatuh di bawah kaki Tsunade, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Iris matanya terpaku pada sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah biografi sosok yang sedang ia cari. "Naruto Uchiha adik dari..." kakinya gemetar diikuti dengan bibirnya yang seakan tak mampu untuk membaca lanjutan tulisan tersebut.

"...M-madara..?"

* * *

><p>Detik, menit, jam, hari bahkan minggu pun silih berganti. Hal itu terus berjalan layaknya sebuah dunia yang berputar seiring jalannya sebuah takdir. Hidup ini hanyalah sebuah realita semu, dimana kamu akan terus menerus mengalami kejadian tak diinginkan. Sampai pada suatu hari, Tim Khusus yang diberikan oleh Tsunade belum kunjung kembali.<p>

Rasa cemas pun bergetar dalam relung hatinya, ia tak mungkin akan kembali kehilangan mereka. Sudah cukup satu orang pergi, sosok yang amat ia sayangi layaknya seorang anak. Apakah hal ini akan terus terjadi sampai kehidupannya akan hilang bersama dengan jalannya waktu.

Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa cemas yang melanda dirinya seorang. Rasa bimbang selalu bersamanya sambil menunggu keberhasilan Tim ini, ia tidak meminta untuk keberhasilan. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin keempat gadis itu selalu diliputi rasa rindu yang begitu mendalam.

Sebagai sosok yang pernah ditinggal oleh kekasih dan adiknya, ia tak ingin hal itu terus berlangsung hingga pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap cucu sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia sembunyikan kebenaran, tetapi semuanya berbeda dengan kenyataan di luar sana. Semua tak akan mungkin mudah untuk melakukannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyuruh tim 7 bersama Yamato untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Meski ia sok tahu, tak mungkin baginya untuk meloloskan diri dari rasa penyesalan ini. Kecuali ada seseorang yang menunjukkan jalannya kepada dirinya.

"Draconsteel"

Terang...

Silau...

Cahaya...

Semua itu berkumpul menjadi satu ketika pandanganku melihat lurus kedepan. Tak ada apapun yang terlihat dari pandanganku saat ini, apa mungkin Shinigami mencabut nyawaku tanpa memberikan pendapat atau izin kepadaku. Tapi iris merahku terus berpacu dan berputar dengan amat cepat.

Melangkah maju hanya berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan sesuatu tanpa cahaya terang dan ruangan hampa. Waktu yang terus terlewati hanya bagaikan angin berlalu. Tapi meski begitu, aku tak mendapati apapun dari jarak penglihatanku ini. Mungkin benar Shinigami telah mencabut nyawaku.

Karena pikiran itu terlalu kalut untuk di ungkapkan. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi tanpa sepengetahuanku, yang dapat kulihat dalam pikiranku hanyalah dimana aku berusaha mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu dan keemasan yang berada di kedua tanganku.

Meski pertama begitu kecil bahkan hanya sebesar bola pingpong, aku terus menerus berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya dalam intensitas lebih besar. Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa ini adalah aura yang dikatakan oleh Tou-san.

Aura yang begitu tenang dan damai..

Aura yang begitu kuat dan penuh kebencian..

"Uchiha"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara, bagaimanapun aku takkan membiarkan suara yang pertama kali masuk dalam indera pendengaranku harus menghilang begitu saja. Itu adalah sebuah bukti bahwa disini bukan hanya ada diriku, tetapi orang lain atau mungkin Shinigami.

Iris mataku terpaku dan memandang kosong dua sosok dihadapanku saat ini. Seorang adik-kakak dengan raut wajah berbeda bahkan tidak menunjukkan aura bersaudara melainkan aura permusuhan.

"Kau.. Siapa?" suara yang datang dari mulutku hanya berisi sebuah aura kekosongan, karena aku tak begitu mengerti tentang apapun yang terjadi pada saat ini.

Kulihat sosok rambut kuning keemasan maju tiga langkah dari tempatnya mewakili kakaknya. Ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku yang langsung kubalas senyuman miring. Entah kenapa aku memiliki setengah kemiripan padanya, yakni sebuah tekad dan kelembutan hati terpancar dari auranya.

Tapi aura kebencian yang singgah pada diriku sama seperti sosok berambut hitam yang tengah bersandar disebuah pohon entah dari mana dengan tangan bersidekap. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan ketika melihat sosok dengan mata Sharingan tersebut, tapi yang aneh adalah Sharingan tersebut memiliki tomoe amat banyak. Mungkin bisa di bilang dua kali lipat dari tomoe ku.

"Ahaha kau pasti bingung bukan? Kenapa bisa berada disini" Naruto tak menjawab ucapan tersebut, melainkan menciptakan sebuah tempat duduk dari kayu untuk mereka berdua agar bisa berbicara dengan enak.

"Hmm kau ternyata pengguna Mokuton juga ya" Naruto mengangguk. "Memang jarang sih yang bisa menggunakan kekkai genkai tersebut. Kecuali keturunanku"

"Hn" Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat sosok ini kesal akan ucapan tersebut, mungkin saja ia sudah terbiasa tentang hal itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri, sebenarnya siapakah diriku ini?"

"Hn" dengan ucapan yang sama, Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan sosok tersebut. Sedangkan sosok tersebut masih setia dengan wajah murah senyumnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Ashura Ootsutsuki dan disana adalah kakakku Indra-teme"

"Hn" dan untuk ucapan kali ini membuat Ashura gondok setengah mati, dari tadi ia mengucapkan kata yang panjang tapi hanya dijawab oleh satu kata dan amat singkat.

"Hei! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan kata selain 'Hn' ? kau seperti Indra-teme saja" teriak penuh frustasi dengan asap mengepul di atas kepala Ashura yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang kesal.

"Hn, seorang Uchiha harus menahan emosinya" pandangan Indra menatap kearah Naruto dengan senyuman tipis, tak terduga bahwa kakaknya sedang tersenyum. Ashura semakin frustasi tingkat dewa karena hal yang akan membuat dunia kiamat.

"Jadi, dimanakah aku sekarang?"

Ashura tersenyum tipis sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto. "Ini adalah mindscape terdalam, tak ada yang bisa memasukinya kecuali keturunanku"

"Keturunanmu? Aku itu anak dari ibuku bukan anak mu!" Naruto dengan setengah heran mengucapkan agak keras.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengucapkan, maksudku adalah kau merupakan reinkarnasiku dan kakakku yang teme itu!" tunjuk Ashura kepada kakaknya yang kini sedang menatap ke atas dengan tetapan penuh harapan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku kesini? Bukankah aku tadi sedang berusaha mengeluarkan aura aneh!" tegas Naruto sambil mencoba kembali usaha yang ia lakukan sedari tadi ketika di dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba aura berwarna ungu dan keemasan keluar sama-sama menyelimuti setengah tubuh Naruto.

Bingo!

Kejadian itu membuat Indra menolehkan kepalanya, matanya melebar sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum puas. Ternyata secepat inikah Naruto mendapatkan auranya, Prodigy memang luar biasa. Tak ayal kalau ayahnya merupakan seorang keturunan clan dan juga reinkarnasi pertamanya.

"Hmm, lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Lalu, mau kau apakan aura itu?" tanya Ashura sedikit memancing kecerdasan Naruto atau untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan menggabungkan kedua aura itu menjadi satu aura baru berwarna putih terang, dalam sekejap mata terlihatlah kakek tua dengan rambut putih serta tanduk di dahinya. Yang membuatnya mencolok adalah mata ungu dengan pola riak air.

"Tou-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Ashura mewakili kakaknya. "Bukankah hanya kami berdua yang menjadi reinkarnasinya?"

Sosok kakek tua itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anaknya. "Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang memanggilku" pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang tetap memasang wajah datar dan menutup matanya.

"Siapakah engkau wahai pemuda Uchiha" Naruto melepaskan auranya dan menatap kearah sosok itu dengan mata setengah terbuka, ketika matanya terbuka kini terlihatlah pola riak air dengan tomoe delapan belas di sebelah kanannya, serta mata berbentuk tanda tambah berwarna emas di sebelah kiri.

Deg!

"Begitu rupanya, kau yang memanggilku" Naruto mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap kearah Indra yang terus menatapnya begitu tajam.

"Tou-san? Kenapa dia memiliki mata sepertimu" sosok yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh Ashura menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi anak bungsunya yang begitu banyak bertanya. Tapi, pandangan Indra terus menatapnya tajam seolah-olah menantang untuk sebuah pertarungan.

"Minggir Tou-san.. aku ingin mencoba untuk melawannya" Naruto menautkan alisnya heran, entah kenapa hawa mematikan menyelubungi tubuh Indra sepenuhnya. Tapi itu yang membuat darah Naruto mendidih untuk juga mencoba kekuatan putra dari sosok dengan riak air tersebut.

"Biarkan aku melawannya, Hagoromo-sama" sosok kakek tua itu mengangguk dan menghilang di ikuti oleh anak bungsunya untuk menjauh dari arena mereka berdua.

Indra mengeluarkan aura berwarna ungu cukup kuat sehingga berdampak Naruto yang mundur satu langkah kebelakang, matanya tertuju pada satu orang yaitu Naruto. Yang pada saat ini sudah memiliki auranya dan adiknya, tapi itu baru saja mengeluarkannya bukan menguasainya.

"**Nikkutai Kassei"**

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Terdengar jelas suara kicauan burung dari petir hitam milik Indra, dengan kecepatan amat gila ia sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan menjulurkan tangannya berharap untuk menembus jantung Naruto. Tapi semua itu bagaikan gerak lambat, Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya, tapi matanya melebar saat sebuah hantaman kaki mendarat di pinggangnya.

Buagh!

Naruto yang terkena tendangan tersebut terpental amat jauh, darah mulai menjalar dari ujung bibirnya tapi ia hentikan dan hisap melalui lidahnya. Darahnya cukup berharga untuk dibuang-buang, karena ia tahu konsekuensi kalau kehilangan darah akan menyebabkan kematian.

'Sial, refleknya cukup kuat' batin Naruto terus menatap kearah Indra yang masih memegang petir hitam di tangannya. Ketika melihat Indra kembali melesat kearahnya, ia menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan cincin mengelilinginya dan menghantamkannya berbarengan dengan Indra.

"**Raikiri"**

"**Rasenringu"**

Bumm!

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi di dalam mindscape ini, tak ada suara sedikit pun yang terdengar setelah kedua serangan mematikan tersebut saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan kawah sangat besar. Debu berterbangan di ikuti oleh asap membumbung tinggi keatas dan menghilang disana.

Kedua mata terbuka secara bersamaan, menunjukkan masing-masing kelopak mata mereka yang terlihat bagaikan tajamnya Silet. Meskipun pertama kali ia bertarung dengan orang hebat, sayangnya muncul rasa ngeri ketika melihat aura berwarna ungu membentuk sebuah kerangka.

"Mungkin kau orang pertama kali yang melihat ini, tapi bagi sesama Uchiha tak apa-apa" dan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Indra menghunuskan pedang Susano'o nya tepat di tempat Naruto berada.

Bumm!

Sebuah percikan logam sempat terdengar mereka sebelum asap kembali menutupi pandangan, walaupun Hagoromo dan Ashura bisa melihat itu. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang terukir dari wajahnya, Naruto telah berhasil bertahan dengan memakan waktu lama untuk melawan Indra. Tak terasa waktu telah bergulir, meski satu menit disini dan satu jam didunia nyata itu tak mengubah apapun.

Sebuah kerangka yang tak kalah besarnya juga tercipta di hadapan Indra, dari ciri yang bisa di lihat mereka dari ujung kaki hingga kepala adalah menyerupai milik Indra hanya saja berwarna hitam.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar ketika mengeluarkan jurus copy-an nya. Karena ia hanya mencoba tidak lebih tapi inilah efek sampingnya, ia tak menduga kalau penggunaan jurus itu akan mengakibatkan hal yang fatal bagi pengguna. Tapi kenapa Indra tidak mengalami efek apapun.

"Huh dasar The Copy Uchiha. Tapi untung saja tubuhmu tidak hancur karena menggunakan jurus ini" Naruto berusaha untuk menatap kearah Indra yang kini berjalan menuju arahnya dengan aura Susano'o telah menghilang. "Dengan ini reinkarnasiku akan mati!" belum sempat pedang itu menembus tubuhnya, Naruto menatap dengan pandangan sayu dan terus membatin..

'Aku takkan mati disini'

'Aku belum mengalahkan Nii-san'

'AKU TAKKAN MATI!'

Blar!

Indra terpental lumayan jauh ketika sebuah ledakan chakra dari tubuh Naruto begitu menggetarkan mindscape ini. Aura kehitaman menyelimuti tubuh Naruto begitu pekat sehingga siapa saja yang merasakannya akan mengalami sesak nafas.

"Hahahaha keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu! Tunjukkan kepadaku!" Indra dengan psikopatnya berteriak sangat kencang menatap kearah Naruto. Tapi itu tidak di dengarkan oleh Naruto dan hanya menggenggam kunai cabang tiga di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah Gunbai peninggalan kakaknya.

"**Kunai kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Kunai jikkukan tersebut seketika berubah menjadi ratusan yang berpencar kesegala arah, Indra mengerutkan alisnya heran. Apa bocah Uchiha ini bermain-main dengannya? Cih kalau begitu ia tidak terima akan hal itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan kembali memasang segel, yaitu segel harimau.

"**Katon : ..."**

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ketika tatapannya beralih pada dada Indra yang menggembung, ia memasang kuda-kuda penuh kesiagaan. Ketika Indra sudah mengempiskan dadanya mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika serangan api Indra melaju dengan cepat kearahnya.

"**...Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

.

* * *

><p>To be Continued~<p>

Hola hola minna, yah mungkin ini terlalu God!like yah. Saya pikir ini cara yang pas untuk membatalkan rencana Mugen Tsukuyomi dan yang lainnya. Apakah pada setuju kalau nanti saya TimeSkip menjadi Shippuden?

Kalau soal delapan belas tomoe, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, kalian bisa bayangkan garis pertama (Rinnegan dari tengah) terdapat 3 dan garis selanjutnya 6 dan selanjutnya lagi 9.

Oh iya untuk jawaban para readers yang jarang saya balas :3 sebenarnya sih saya mau balas tetapi bingung mau jawab apa.

Yah silahkan lihat, saya hanya mencantumkan pertanyaan saja karena kebanyakan Guest sih :

1. Pairx tsunade aja senpai. [Maaf yah kawan kalau soal pair saya belum nentuin polingnya. Mungkin nanti ketika telah perang]

2. Kakak nanti akatsuki bakal d rbh gg ma naruto.. [Oh kalau di rubah kayaknya nggak, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menjadi anggota]

3. Apakah naruto bklan melawan madara.. [Yap di perang penentuan tentunya]

4. Rencana naruto akan mulai saat sasuke bunuh itachi?.. [Disini yang dimaksud 'avenger akan membunuhnya' bukan Itachi. Selamat menebak]

5. Siapakah yang nanti menyadari kalau naruto adik dari madara uchiha?.. [Tentu saja Sandaime kawan]

6. . [Ini bukan pertanyaan -_-]

7. Kenapa naruto gak membimbing sasuke aja?... [Tidak, karena Sasuke kan berguru sama Orochimaru]

.

Thanks to : (Ati-ati bikin mata sepet kalo baca. Warning : langsung pencet review aja)

Zero Kiryuu, The KidSNo OppAi, Awim Saluja, Hendrix Ngawi City, syah9126, , selamet. .9, dianrusdianto39, .33, , , TheDarkHollow, alvinstreetteam27, namikaze senju, Varian Andika, Saikari Nafiel, Dark manipulator, Nanase Akira, , raindearslya, Black March 31, Neko Twins Kagamine, sakuranatsu90, Kaito Dark-sama, Dragon warior, Kei Deiken, Mikuni Ichida, rheafica, Ryuuhi Akira, thelastootsutsuki, jafar4880, Kevin Lucifer, Shiroi Kitsune-chan, alta0sapphire, Hikitani 8man, Tamma, .792, Erwin, uzuuchi007, Saikari Nafiel, MATA, jamban bau **(-_-)**, wildanbondil, Poseidon-sama, Arc-kun, mitsuka sakurai, , UcihaMiyabi, hole in heart, kirigaya dragneel, , Ferluci97, Hanao Himeka, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, jamban, Uchiha patrick, .9, .104, .79, .94, Girang Namikaze 6699, firdaus minato, ahmad. .9, , kokoro, Sinichi Kudo, lexus, Shiba, muu, novakk, m. , Blood D Cherry, Baka Gaki, Black-Red-Phantom, Dewi15, aldo. , reyvanrifqi, Hayati JeWon, Huwo, KaitouseNTheRocK **(Silent Reader khilaf)**, dark, Raiku, uchiha, lutfisyahrizal, Ryuusuke583, , Shifa Ayunda Shafitri807, , Namikaze Kiruto Lucifer471, Arisa risarisarisa, uchiha-kohaku, .5, Hadinamikaze, sabakugading, , Draconsteel dan para GUEST yang selalu mengintip Fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Tak ada yang banyak saya ucapkan pada saat ini, mungkin terlalu suram chapter ini. Tak apa, Flame akan saya lihat melalui bola mata berwarna putih saya kok. Sampai pada saat ini :

Reviews : 223

Favorite : 128

Follow : 89

Published : Dec 1, 2014

Last Update : Jan 20

Total Reader : 94

OK jangan lupa sampai melihat Warning!

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

v

©Draconsteel


End file.
